6 DIVERSION
by Kattie Hale
Summary: un grupo de 6 estudiantes puede ser muy problematico o de verdad muy comico. Fiestas, romances, torneos, intercambios, visitas, viajes to2 humanos B&E J&A EM&R ¡¿Cuidar niños!-la profesora tenia que estar enloqueciendo!
1. Iniciando una nueva familia

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer A exepcion de algunos de mi invencion..._**

_**sumary:**un grupo de 8 estudiantes puede ser muy problematico o de verdad muy comico... cada quien con una personalidad diferente los convierte en un grupo explosivo!! to2 humanos_

_**hola!!! soy principiante en esto y me gustaria que me dieran una opurtunidad, esta es mas o menos una introduccion para que puedan entender la llegada y la relacion de un nuevo personaje......los personajes de mi invencion tambien tendran su historia pero son mas para dar un punto de vista diferente a las demas parejas....**_

**_DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE NO EQUIVOCARSE COMO TODO EN LA VIDA_**

* * *

Me acomode en mi asiento y me dispuse a escuchar música en mi ipod.

Realmente no sabía cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora, empezando por el hecho de que estaba en un avión con destino a Phoenix Arizona, cuando en realidad había vivido toda mi vida en México Distrito Federal, o que iba a vivir con unos completos desconocidos durante 3 años, o que sin importar nada tengo que seguir con mi promedio excelente de calificaciones.

CALIFICACIONES, eso era lo que me tenia aquí ya que gracias a mis perfectas calificaciones gane una beca para estudiar la preparatoria en los Estados Unidos, más específicos Phoenix Arizona, por lo tanto voy a tener que vivir con el dueño de la firma que paga mi beca, su esposa igualmente dueña de la firma y sus dos hijos durante los 3 años que dura la beca. GENIAL.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo me quede pensando en lo me esperaba, hasta que la voz de azafata me saco de mis cavilaciones para anunciar que estábamos por aterrizar y que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones.

Así que aquí estaba yo una chica mexicana de 15 años bajando de un avión en un país que en muchos aspectos es muy diferente al mío, lo único que me daba un poquito de valor es que sabía hablar ingles con bastante fluidez y según mi antigua profesora con un excelente acento. Gracias a esto podría comunicarme sin tener que recurrir a la mímica.

Cuando pude encontrar mis dos y únicas maletas, empecé a buscar con la mirada un letrero que tuviera mi nombre. Mientras buscaba pude ver a un chico y a una chica que al parecer eran hermanos ya que se parecían bastante; los dos tenían ojos azul-verdosos y cabello rubio con rizos. El chico tenía el cabello un poco largo lo que provocaba que algunos rizos le taparan la frente era realmente alto y tenia algunos músculos que se le marcaban en su playera y lo hacían ver todavía más atractivo. La chica tenía el cabello un poco más arriba de la cintura, y valla que tenía un cuerpo de infarto. No es que yo me quedara muy atrás pues a mis 15 años casi 16 estaba muy bien desarrollada, eso sin agregarle mi 1.67m. de altura, mi cabello es de un color castaño obscuro que a la luz del sol tiene tonos color miel Y rojizos, mis ojos esos sí que eran otra historia porque aunque mis padres tuvieran los ojos cafés al igual que mis hermanas, yo tengo los ojos color azul intenso con pequeños destellos grises.

Casi me desmayo cuando puse mayor atención en lo que el chico tenía en las manos, era un letrero con el nombre de _Katherine_ _Vázquez_ escrito en el con marcador negro.

Camine hacia ellos con cuidado para no chocar con nadie ya que el aeropuerto era realmente un hervidero de gente.

-Hola, ya puedes tirar ese cartel, yo soy Katherine Vázquez. Mucho gusto-le dije al chico mientras extendía mi mano para estrechar la suya.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jasper Hale, y ella es mi hermana Rosalie- realmente parecía agradable Jasper.

Aunque Rosalie no se veía muy feliz de conocerme.

-Hola, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- me dijo Rosalie mientras me estrechaba la mano

-Igualmente-.

-Bueno, déjame ayudarte con tus maletas para que nos podamos ir a la casa. - Jasper no me dio tiempo de negarme, agarro mis maletas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Rosalie y yo lo seguíamos mientras él se abría paso entre la gente.

Afuera del aeropuerto realmente hacía calor no me hubiera sorprendido que los arboles empezaran a arder, pero bueno que podía esperar si estábamos a unos días de que empezara julio el mes más caluroso del año y todavía un poquito peor cuando te encuentras en Phoenix Arizona, me quite la sudadera que traía y agradecí llevar puesta una blusa sin mangas.

Cuando vi que Jasper metió mis maletas en la cajuela de un BMW descapotable color rojo tropecé con mis propios pies y casi me caigo.

-¿Es tuyo?- le pregunte mirándolo incrédula.

-En realidad es mío-me contesto Rosalie mientras se sentaba en el asiento de piloto-es mi lindo bebe.

Al decir eso los tres empezamos a reír. Jasper se fue en el asiento de copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero.

Rosalie empezó a manejar como si fuera perseguida por la policía, en realidad no sabía cómo era que aun no nos estaban siguiendo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Katherine?- me pregunto Rosalie sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Tengo 15, pero voy a cumplir 16 en octubre-conteste- y dime Kate o Katy, o cualquier diminutivo de Katherine que encuentres.

-¿No te gusta tu nombre?-me pregunto Jasper.

-No, no es eso solamente que Katherine es muy largo y suena demasiado elegante.- conteste y eso era verdad mi nombre siempre me pareció algo extraño y es que quien podría llegar a llamarse _Katherine_ _Luna_ _Vázquez_ no es que no me guste es un bonito nombre si no que como lo dije antes es algo extraño.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces tu me llamaras Rose ¿ok?

- Ok, ¿y a ti como te llamáramos Jasper?-dije en tono de broma-mmm.... te gusta Jaspi??

-O que te parece Jazz-Jazzy-Jazz-me siguió la corriente Rose.

-Suena muy largo, mejor solamente Jazzy-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosas pues fíjense que a mí me gusta mi nombre tal y como es.-nos dijo Jasper fingiendo estar "enojado"

-¡Pero nosotras queremos decirte Jazzy de cariño, así que como somos dos contra uno ganamos nosotras!-al terminar de decir eso Rose y yo chocamos nuestras manos, Y empezamos a reír. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco lo cual solo nos hizo reír más, al final Jasper se unió a nuestras risas.

La verdad es que ya extraña reírme así, porque desde que recibí la noticia que viviría en otro país, no había reído por estarme agobiando con como seria la gente con lo que iba a vivir; pues ahora me estaba dando cuenta que me había preocupado inútilmente por que por lo menos con Rose y Jasper podía arriesgarme a decir que eran excelente personas y que nos llevaríamos estupendo. Ahora solo me falta conocer a los señores Hale.

Rosalie prendió el radio y después al escuchar una buena canción nos poníamos los tres a cantar, lo más gracioso fue ver a Jasper imitando a Britney Spears, no pude parar de reír hasta que entramos a una zona residencial, y vi que estacionábamos el coche en frente de una mansión que al parecer tenía 3 pisos sin contar el ático ni el sótano y por lo que se podía ver tenía un jardín enorme en la parte de atrás.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Keydi-Me dijo Jasper mientras me ayuda a bajar del carro. Después fue a bajar mis cosas.

-Ven no te quedes ahí -me grito Rosalie que ya estaba en la entrada.

Ahora que veía como era la casa por dentro me quede atónita, a la derecha se encontraba un hermoso comedor para 12 personas, en esa habitación también había una gran puerta, la que supuse llevaría a la cocina. A la izquierda se encontraba un gran salón, con unos sillones y una alfombra hermosos, también había un piano de cola, y justo enfrente de la puerta estaba una escalera de medio caracol hermosa.

-Keydi, sube para que te pueda mostrar tu habitación-grito Rose desde el segundo piso.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en que tenía que acostumbrarme a subirlas y bajarlas todos los días, levante la vista del suelo me encontré que en el segundo piso había un centro de entretenimiento, además de una mesa de billar.

-esta es la sala de entretenimiento, a la derecha hay una pequeña biblioteca,-dijo señalando a una puerta de madera, después empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda- esta es la habitación de Jasper,-señalo una puerta con una J grabada en ella,-esta es mi habitación- su habitación estaba al lado de la de Jasper y también tenía una letra grabada pero esta vez era una R- y esta será tu habitación-dijo mientras entraba por la puerta de la recamara que estaba junto a la suya y que tenía una K grabada en ella .

La habitación era hermosa, estaba pintada de un color rosa pálido y en vez te tener paredes tenía dos grandes ventanales, y uno de ellos daba a una pequeña terraza, los dos tenían vista al jardín trasero y es así como pude ver que la casa también contaba con una gran alberca, y si antes lo dudaba ahora estaba completamente segura los Hale eran multimillonarios. Me aleje de los ventanales y observe que de nuevo el lugar donde debería estar una pared estaba ocupado por un enorme armario, que estaba segura no llegaría a llenar ni siquiera una cuarta parte de él con la ropa de mis maletas que se encontraban en mi nueva cama de tamaño matrimonial, de cada lado de la cama había mesitas de noche con dos cajones y una lámpara cada una, alado de una de las mesitas y dando de frente a la terraza había un escritorio con una lámpara y una lap top color rosa pastel, gracias a que la pequeña terraza esta techada había un columpio para dos personas y dos sillas con cojines que iban a juego con el columpio, a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada había otra puerta que al abrirla comprobé que era el baño tenia regadera con tina incluida que en vez de una cortina estaba rodeada por un cristal y un hermoso lavabo con un pequeño tocador y espejo gigante. Cuando Salí note que había otra puerta alado de la del baño disfrazada de espejo de cuerpo completo y junto a esta y pegado al gran ventanal un sillón de cuero color caqui como de los que hay en los psicólogos.

-¿Esta puerta a donde lleva?- le pregunte a Rose señalando a la puerta/espejo.

-Ah, esa puerta lleva a mi recamara, ¿Quieres verla?

-Claro por qué no.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y me invito a entrar, su recamara era parecida a la mía solo que la de ella solo tenía un ventanal.

-Y mi recamara está conectada a la de Jasper,-me dijo señalando a una puerta/espejo, igual a la que había en mi cuarto. Así que Rosalie tenía dos espejos de cuerpo completo uno que conectaba a mi recamara y otra a la de Jasper.

-Jasper fue a buscar a Clara para preguntarle si mis padre nos acompañaran a cenar -me informo Rose, y pude ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos que desapareció al instante.

-¿Quien es clara?- pregunta para distraerla un poco y no abordar el tema de sus padres a quienes no habían mencionado en toda la tarde.

-Es la muchacha que limpia la casa, junto con su hermana Karla y Jerry es nuestro cocinero.-dijo Rose sin darle mucha importancia.

-La casa de mis padres es de un piso, 3 recamaras 2 baños sala cocina y comedor que limpiábamos mi mama mis hermanas y yo, y ahora resultaba que tengo hasta cocinero.-dije incrédula.

-Espera solo 3 recamaras y ¿Como dormían?-dijo Rose algo divertida

-Pues mis papas en una, y como yo soy la mayor de las tres yo tenía mi propia recamara e hice que ellas compartieran una-dije eso con algo de sorna, ya que gracias a que compartían habitación se volvieron más unidas y dejaron de molestarme, no es que no las quisiera solo que yo era mayor que ellas por 4 y 5 años y eso hacía que no tuviéramos mucho en común.

-Siempre quise una hermana-me confesó Rosalie- no me mal entiendas quiero mucho a Jasper y no sé qué haría sin él pero con el no puedo hablar de chicos, vestidos, maquillaje ni nada de eso.

-Pues si quieres yo puedo intentar ser tu hermana digo al fin y al cabo vamos a vivir 3 años juntas-no sé de donde me había salido eso pero realmente quería una hermana con la cual tener cosas en común.

-¡Eso me encantaría!- me dijo Rose mientras nos abrazábamos. Después me agarro de la mano y me saco corriendo de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras y nos metimos a la cocina, donde encontramos a Jasper que hablaba con dos muchas que supuse serian Karla y clara y con un señor que debía ser Jerry.

-¡Jasper, Keydi acepto ser nuestra nueva hermana!-Rosalie grito eso mientras abrazaba a un muy sorprendido Jasper. Cuando lo soltó les sonrió con cortesía a los empleados.

-Valla, así que ahora vas a ser nuestra nueva hermanita-me dijo Jasper mientras me despeinaba el cabello.

-Sipo-le conteste mientras me mecía sobre mis pies de adelante hacia atrás como niña chiquita

-Genial.-dijo y después se volteo a los empleados-así como ya escucharon Katherine es una nueva integrante de la familia y me gustaría que la trataran como tal.-en estos momentos agradecía enormemente que no me sonrojara fácilmente si no de seguro estaría tan roja como un tomate. Después me volteo a verme-¿Eres alérgica a algo?- solo alcance a negar con la cabeza- entonces Jerry no tendrás ningún problema al preparar la cena, nos vemos luego.

Salimos de la cocina y fuimos a sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol del patio de atrás, ahora me había quedado claro que Jasper era muy carismático porque todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando nadie lo dejo de ver ni un solo momento.

- No te molesta que te digamos Keydi ¿verdad?-me pregunto Jasper

-Nop-dije haciendo énfasis en la p.-pero por qué Keydi??

-Bueno tu dijiste que podíamos llamarte con cualquier diminutivo que encontráramos de Katherine, además Keydi suena lindo.-esta vez fue Rosalie la que contesto

-Tienes razón suena lindo

-¿Cómo te llama tu familia?-me pregunto Rose

-Pues a partes de ustedes que me llaman Keydi-porque eso era cierto a pesar que los conocía de hace solo unas horas yo ya los consideraba mi familia.-la mayoría me llama Kate o Luna.

-¿Luna?-pregunto Jasper

- Si ese es mi segundo nombre-dije sin mucho entusiasmo

-Pues tienes un bonito nombre-me espeto Rose y luego se volteo a ver a Jasper.-oye Jasper ¿Vendrán mis padres a cenar con nosotros para conocer a Keydi verdad??

-En realidad no, según Karla llamo para decir que tenían un asunto urgente que atender en parís-dijo Jasper sin darle importancia

-se fueron a parís y ni siquiera se preocuparon por decirle a sus hijos que no iban a estar en el país, que gran sorpresa.-dijo Rosalie con decepción

-¿Eso sucede a menudo?-pregunte sin muchos ánimos.

-Todo el tiempo, digamos que para nuestros padres los negocios son lo más importante que existe, incluso más que sus hijos, por eso Jasper y yo siempre estamos solos. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y ahora también a ti, gracias por querer unirte a nuestra pequeña familia-me dijo Rose mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, y sucesivamente yo me recargaba en el hombro de Jasper. Así nos quedamos un buen rato, y después entramos a cenar, la cena paso entre bromas y anécdotas. Cuando terminamos de cenar cada quien subió a su habitación para dormir.

De esa manera transcurrió un mes, nos levantábamos temprano hacíamos ejercicio en el gimnasio que tenían en el sótano, nos bañábamos después bajábamos a desayunar y a veces íbamos al parque o al centro comercial, (donde descubrí mi adoración por la moda, gracias a los regalos de Rosalie y a la tarjeta de crédito que me dieron por la beca)

O nos metíamos a la alberca o simplemente nos quedábamos platicando bajo un árbol del jardín cenábamos y nos quedábamos viendo películas hasta tarde. Durante ese mes realmente me volví como una hermana para Jasper y Rosalie y sin embargo aun no había podido conocer a los señores Hale.

Hasta que una mañana clara nos dijo que los señores Hale vendrían a cenar, toda la tarde se le vio a Rosalie realmente feliz, a lo que Jasper se comportaba receloso y yo sabía porque, debido a que en una ocasión me había dicho que había llegado a ver ocasiones en las que Rosalie se ilusiona mucho con las visitas de sus padres y al final no podían encontrarse con ellos y Rosalie se deprimía debido a la decepción.

Los señores Hale llegaron alrededor de las ocho de la noche solo saludaron a sus hijos con un breve abrazo y a mí con un apretón de manos, e inmediatamente después pasamos a cenar. Después de una cena totalmente en silencio a excepción de las preguntas que me hacían sobre mis estudios, mi familia y como me la había estado pasando en su casa.

El señor Hale o William como me había pedido que lo llamara se dirigió por primera vez a Rose en toda la noche.

-Rosalie queremos que vayas a una sesión fotográfica para que modeles la nueva línea ropa para la compañía.

Valla lo que me dijeron sobre que sus padres solo pensaban en negocios era verdad, primera vez que platican con su hija después de meses y le hablan sobre trabajo.

-Claro papa, ¿Donde va a hacer?

-Pues aquí en Phoenix.- William volteo a verme y dijo-y Katherine has pensado en trabajar no lo sé ¿Tal vez como modelo?

-Pues si había pensado en Conseguir trabajo, pero la verdad es que no veo como modelo-dije como si tratara de explicar algo obvio

-Pero por qué no querida la verdad es que eres muy guapa y tienes un excelente cuerpo y el contraste de tus ojos azules con tu cabello obscuro te da una cierta magia, sin duda alguna agencia de modelos te contrataría de inmediato y te daría un buen contrato con un buen salario-dijo la señora Mónica, mamá de Rosalie

-OH Mónica me has dado una gran idea que te parece si firmas con nuestra compañía y modelas junto con Rosalie la nueva línea de ropa-dijo el señor Hale.

-Eso sería estupendo- dijo una muy emocionada Rose-por favor acepta, si quieras yo podría acompañarte en todas las sesiones que tengas y tú me acompañas a todas las mías y tal vez Jasper también nos pueda acompañar ¿Verdad hermano?

-Claro porque no-aunque el mas bien parecía divertido con los intentos de Rose para convencerme

-Está bien Rose le daré una oportunidad al modelaje pero si no funciona me salgo-dije ya vencida por las suplicas de Rose.

-Estupendo solo una cosa más Katherine-parecía mostrarse cauteloso con lo que me iba a decir –no quiero que te vayas a ofender ni nada por el estilo es sobre tu apellido, seamos realistas tu apellido es muy común y no hay ninguna influencia detrás de él, así que yo quería proponerte que cambiaras tu apellido al de Hale, así tendrías más oportunidades en todos lados como en la agencia de modelos, como para poder quedarte a estudiar permanentemente aquí en los estados unidos y entrar a una universidad de prestigio, y también al ser yo tutor y que lleváramos el mismo apellido facilitaría muchos tramites. ¿Y qué te parece?

-Pues me gustaría que me diera esta noche para pensarlo y responderle el día de mañana-dije de la manera más educada que pude, pero la verdad me había tomado con la guardia baja y no sabía qué hacer pues los beneficios que había dicho eran totalmente ciertos y aparte yo de verdad quería quedarme a estudiar permanentemente y poder seguir estando con Rosalie y con Jasper porque aunque yo extrañara a mi familia mi sueño siempre ha sido poder ser alguien en la vida y ahora me lo estaban ofreciendo literalmente en bandeja de plata.

A la mañana siguiente nos reunimos los cinco para desayunar, y después de una larga llamada a México había logrado que mis padres entendieran mi punto y me apoyaron pues había decidido aceptar cambiar mi apellido

-William, quería decirle que voy a aceptar su propuesta de cambiarme el apellido-le dije

-Eso es una excelente elección, los papeles entraran en trámite y para mañana estarán listos y ahora señoritas será mejor que vayan por sus bolsos para que el chofer las lleve a la sesión de fotos, ah y Katherine recuerda que debes presentarte como Katherine Hale a partir de ahora y que eres modelo de la agencia HALE'S ok??-nos dijo a Rose y a mí.

-No será necesario que las lleve el chofer ya le pedí la dirección así que las llevare yo mismo- dijo Jasper

-Si así lo quieres-le contesto su padre

Nos fuimos en el Camaro 2010 plateado de Jasper y llegamos a la sesión de fotos en un santiamén aunque yo ya me había acostumbrado a la forma de conducir de los Hale y estaba segura que cuando empezara a conducir manejaría igual que ellos. La sesión de fotos fue todo un éxito ya que al fotógrafo le encanto el contraste que teníamos Rose y yo con todo eso del color de cabello y ojos por que en lo demás éramos bastante parecidas, buen cuerpo y altas. En la mayoría de las fotos salíamos juntas solo que ella interpretaba el papel de señorita de sociedad y yo el de niña rebelde según el fotógrafo las dos nos desenvolvíamos muy bien frente a las cámaras y que de seguro tendría un excelente futuro en las pasarelas.

Después de esa sesión de fotos le siguieron muchas más y para la entrada a clases Rose y yo a éramos modelos reconocidas en todo el país. Y así fue como mi carrera de modelo se elevo por los aires, en menos de un año ya era reconocida mundialmente pero no todo eran pasarelas y sesiones de fotos porque aunque ya tuviera el suficiente dinero como para no necesitar la beca eso era lo que me daba el lugar en la preparatoria así que tenía que seguir manteniendo un excelente promedio.

Eso era una parte ahora en la parte de mi nueva familia ósea Rose y Jasper estaba genial en este ultimo año todo fue increíble el día de mi cumpleaños me regalaron un Ferrari california del año en color rojo sangre, también como en las vacaciones de navidad sus padres no iban a poder acompañarlos les propuse que vinieran conmigo a México para que pasaran la navidad y el año nuevo con mi familia al fin y al cabo ellos sabían hablar perfectamente el español gracias a que habían vivido un tiempo en Texas y un trabajador de la casa les había enseñado, cuando regresamos a Phoenix William nos regaño por habernos ido y faltado a varias sesiones que teníamos, y por lo tanto nos quito a los trabajadores de la casa durante tres meses y los tres tuvimos que aprender a cocinar, a lavar ropa y a limpiar la casa, yo ya sabía hacer esas cosas pero Rose y Jasper fueron otra historia. Jasper resulto ser muy bueno en la cocina a lo contrario de Rosalie que lo única que hizo fue que nos enfermáramos del estomago por comernos una sopa que ella preparo, así que le quedo prohibido cocinar, así que ella limpiaba la casa yo lavaba la ropa y Jasper cocinaba. Para las vacaciones de pascua nos fuimos a Cancún donde nos encontramos con mis padres.

* * *

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	2. ReConociendonos

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer A exepcion de algunos de mi invencion..._**

**_Bueno aqui les dejo otro capi espero que les guste!!!_**

* * *

Así se paso un año en el cual Rose, Jasper y yo habíamos sobrevivido viviendo nosotros solos ahora esperaba que pudiéramos sobrevivir al año escolar que nos esperaba. Yo pasaría a ser junior y entraría a la misma escuela que Rose y Jasper pero esta vez ellos con sus 18 años cumplidos pasarían a ser seniors.

Genial , hoy era lunes lo que es igual a primer día de escuela, y yo me había levantado un poco más temprano que de costumbre para poder levantar a Rosalie y que nos diera tiempo de hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de arreglarnos para ir a la escuela, porque Rosalie cuando se acostaba a dormir no era para nada de sueño ligero.

Entre silenciosamente por la puerta que unía nuestros cuartos y me prepara para lanzarme encima de ella 3, 2, 1,….

-¡¡¡Rosalie DESPIERTA TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA!!!-grite mientras caía encima de ella, lo que provoco que se cayera de la cama oops..

-Katherine LUNA HALE, QUE HABIAMOS DICHO SOBRE DESPERTAR A LA GENTE SALTANDO ENCIMA DE ELLA Y GRITANDOLE EN EL OIDO!!!-doble oops… había olvidado esa parte….

-dijiste algo relacionado con bañarme con agua fría creo-de verdad había olvidado eso, como pude haberlo olvidado, en qué demonios tenía la cabeza!!!

-exacto así que después de que terminemos de hacer ejercicio te ducharas con agua fría ook??- me dijo Rosalie con un tono tan lleno de dulzura que hizo que se me erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

-pero si me baño con agua fría después de hacer ejercicio me va a dar gripita-le dije imitando la voz de una niña de dos años y asiendo caritas graciosas para ver si así me perdonaba.

-lo siento eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de tirarme de MI cama- y así salió de su cuarto para irse al sótano, dejándome con el dilema de que me iba a tener que bañar con agua fría, y con esos ánimos baje al sótano para encontrarme con una Rosalie haciendo abdominales y con una Jasper que se burlaba de mi mientras hacía pesas.

-Jazzy, déjame decirte que yo no le veo lo gracioso a que tu pequeñita hermana es decir yo, se tenga que bañar con agua fría-le dije supuestamente dolida por su sonrisa burlona.

-Rose ya te había dicho que no la despertaras de esa manera o te tendrías que bañar con agua fría-me dijo entre risas

-pero es que se me olvido, en serio-dije haciendo el mejor puchero que tenia

-no importa si se te olvido, te vas a bañar con agua totalmente fría si o si, ok??-me dijo Rosalie fingiendo estar enojada.

Genial. Ahora tendría que bañarme con agua fría por no recordar un minúsculo e insignificante detalle.

Al terminar de hacer ejercicio subí a cumplir mi penitencia. :-$

JASPER POV

Hoy era el primer día de escuela, y me había levantado temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio, antes de irme al instituto, mientras terminaba de levantar pesas, escuche los gritos de Rosalie. Ja, ja, ja, A Keydi se le había olvidado que no tenia que despertarla gritándole, por lo tanto se tendría que bañar con agua fría. Después de un rato bajaron las dos pero al ver la cara de Keydi formando un lindo puchero no pude evitar reírme a lo cual ella resulto que se "enojo".

Realmente Keydi había llegado a cambiar mi vida y la de Rose, se había convertido en la niña de la casa, al principio pensé que Rosalie tendría celos de ella ya que Keydi es muy bonita pero en vez de eso las dos se hicieron amigas de inmediato y ahora era considerada como una hermana, la verdad es que nadie podía resistirse a ella, y a su actitud de niña caprichosa y rebelde tan característica de ella, y que a la vez es una de las mejores amigas que alguien podría desear.

Rose y yo ya nos habíamos bañado así que ahora estábamos desayunado, cuando escuchamos los gritos de Keydi , en el piso de arriba.

-aaah!!!, Rosalie en serio te prometo que no te vuelvo a despertar así!!!- al parecer ya se había metido a bañar .-apurate que se va enfirar tu desayuno-contesto mi hermana con una voa demasiado melosa.

-en serio se tiene que bañar con agua fria?-le pregunte a mi hermana

-hey. No veas asi, se lo merece por tirarme de mi cama

-y de otra manera de hubieras levantado???-le pregunte alzando las cejas mientras metia un pedazo de pan tostado a mi boca.

-tal vez, pero aquí el punto es que por fin vamos a ir los tres juntos al mismo instituto no es genial-yo creo que lo unico que no le permitia ir brincando por ahí es que llevaba una falda de mesclilla y una blusa de tirantes color rosa y unas letras en color plateado.

-Bueno pues juntos juntos no vamos a ir ya que ella va en una atrás que nosostros

- y ahí vas tu a romperme mi burbujita de felicidad, pues al menos vamos a compartir algunas clases y gracias a dios el almuerzo por que ya no soporto a Lauren y a sus clones sin cerebro.-dijo mi hermana.

la verdad es que yo no sabia por que se habia juntado con Lauren, Jessica Y victoria, las tres son unas completas interesadas ademas de mujeres demasiado faciles (mi caballerosidad no me permite decirles de otra manera) aunque una de ellas "lauren" es la novia de uno de mis mejores amigo "Emmett Cullen" aunque el dice que solo anda con ella por diversion y por que le gusta darle celos a mi hermana Rose y esperar a que ella baja la guerdia para conquistarla aunque mi hermana no le es del todo indiferente y ella tambien lo provoca. Emmett el año pasado me confeso que le gustaba mi hermana pero que no queria tener problemas con mi amistad, yo le explique que siempre y cuando no jugara con los sentimientos de Rosalie nuestra amistad no tendria ningun problema. Otro de mis mejores amigos es Zac Cullen que aunque no es hermano de Emmett se comportan como tal como nosotros con Keydi.

-asi que hablamos de las teñidas-dijo keydi mientras entraba en la cocina y tomaba un vaso de jugo, traia puesta una falda de mezquilla con tablones y una blusa verde manga tres cuartos y unas zapatillas negras.

-si, por fin las conoceras en persona y podras ver sus ridiculos cabellos teñidos de rubio-le contesto Rosalie, que le contaba absolutamente todo a keydi. Me pregunto si le habra contado de Emmett??.

-y sera mejor que nos vallamos si no queremos llegar tarde al primer dia-les dije interrumpiendo sus criticas matutinas.

-esta bien pero iremos en mi BMW- y mas que una peticion parecio una orden por parte de Rosalie.

Subimos al BMW de Rose y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Al llegar acompañamos a Keydi a la oficina para que recogiera su horario.

-genial, tenemos literatura, y ciencias de la vida con Keydi-dijo Rose entre emocionada y decepcionada- oh y una vez a la semana gimnacia tambien.

-Ciencias de la que.. cosa??- pregunta ya que el año pasado no habiamos tenido esa clase.

-ciencias de la vida, sordo. Supongo que es una nueva clase- me contesto aunque yo hice caso omiso.

-GENIAL. A quien demonios se le ocurre poner calculo como el primer periodo, si de por si llegamos medios dormidos a la escuela y nos pones a contar, en serio esto no podria ser mejor-dijo Keydi revisando su horario mientras saliamos de la oficina, y de verdad parecia que en cualquier momento se iba a tirar al suelo a patalear y hacer berrinche,pero en vez de eso mormuraba cosas como intentar asesinar a quien elaboraba los horarios.

-Tranquilizate, no puede ser tan malo, -le dacia Rosalie hasta que se quedo parada y puso la cara como si hubiera visto un fastama para despues empezar a gritar como loca, ahora parecia que los que estaban viendo a un fastama eramos Keydi y yo-¡!HISTORIA UNIVERSAL!!! A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONER HISTORIA UNIVERSAL A PRIMERA HORA!!!, NO ENCONTRARON OTRA MATERIA MAS OBURRIDA PARA PONER A PRIMERA HORA!!! No te preocupes Keydi yo te ayudo a golpear al arreglador de horarios, digo es que, que demonios le sucede, de seguro es divorsiado y reprimido sexual- se puso a gritar Rosalie a mitad del camino.

-Podrian dejar de gritar, para empezar historia universal no estan aburrida como piensas Rosalie, y Katherine si pusieras atencion al profesor tal vez asi entenderias lo que tienes que hacer y no te quedarias dormida, y Rosalie para terminar no me interesa saber si el que arregla los horarios es un reprimido sexual.-les dije a cada una y despues empeze a caminar al salon de historia…. Deverdad que esas dos podian llegar a desesperar…….

ROSALIE POV

Despues de regañarnos solo vi a Jasper que hoy llevaba un pantalon de mesclilla y una plaera tipo polo color verde militar que de verdad le quedaba muy bien irse a nuestro salon.

-y eso que yo solo estaba dando mi opinion-le dije a Keydi entre risas

-tal vez no esta de muy buen humor-me contesto igual entre risas

-eso crees –le pregunte sarcastica-bueno creo que ya me voy, para poder sentarme con el, nos vemos en literatura-me despedi de ella con un beso en la mejilla y la vi irse a su clase de calculo para despues salir corriendo para alcanzar a Jasper. Que raro todavia no habia visto a ninguno de los Cullen, nos es que me importara mucho Zac pero casi siempre junto a el estaba Emmet (cara de estar en alicia y el pais de las maravillas), es que de verdad era atractivo, aunque tuviera a esa zorra de lauren como novia, pero mi hermano me habia dicho que de verdad no la queria y que solo estaba con ella por otras razones, la verdad es que solo sabia que tenia otros dos hermanos que eran mellizos: Edward y Alice, pero nunca los habia conocido y sobre Zac creo que es sobrino de la mamá de Emmet, pero que sus papás murieron cuando eran pequeño y desde entonces habia vivido con ellos y que habian decidido cambiarle el apellido para facilitar muchos tramites a parte de que de verdad es como un hermano para ellos, asi como Keydi para Jasper y para mi. Venia tan metida en mis pensamiento que tropece pero Jasper me alcanzo a agarrar.

-No te preocupes te disculpo por haberte puesto a gritar, no es necesario que te pongas de rodillas- me dijo mi hermano mientras me ayudaba a enderezarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Que gracioso eres, ahora vamos a sentarnos-le dije mientras entrabamos al salon, nos sentamos juntos en una banca que quedaba a la mitad del salon.

Unos minutos entro el profesor y pidio que guardaramos silencio. Llevaba como 10 minutos dando su clase cuando en la puerta aparecion Zac y justo detrás de el, oh por dios es Emmet, pero aun asi trate de mostrarme indiferente cuando el despues de saludar a mi hermano con un movimiento de cabeza, pero dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

-Lamentammos el retraso profesor paro tuvimos un "pequeño" problema- Dijo Zac al profesor que aun no se habia percatado de los dos resagados.

-de verdad tuvimos un muy "pequeño" problema- menciono Emmett haciendo enfasis en la palabra "pequeña" como si se refiriera a un persona.

-esta bien, jovenes pueden pasar pero que sea la primera y ultima vez que suceda, escucharon, sientense atrás de los señores Hale por favor- Genial si antes no ponia antencion a la clase ahora menos con Emmett atrás.

-Si profesor,-dijeron al unisono y se pasaron a sentar detrás de nosotros saludaron a mi hermano con una palmada en el hombro, Zac me dirigio un sonrisa cortes mientras que Emmet me dijo- Que gusto volverte a ver-para despues sentarse atrás de mi.

-Que tal las vacaciones hermano??-le pregunto en voz baja Emmett a Jasper mientras el profesor parecia inspirado explicando el imperio chino.

-Nada mal, que tal las suyas-le contesto Jasper tambien en voz baja-y que onda con su"pequeño" problema-menciono haciendo la misma en fasis que antes habian usado Zac y Emmett.

- pues sucede que ocurrio un accidente en la mañana con la enana y se tuvo que subir a cambiar por que según ella no podia venir a la escuela con su blusa manchada de jugo, pero es que eran unas gotas minusculas-dijo Zac

-"enana"???-pregunte

- si nuestra hermana, es que la verdad es un poco baja-me contesto Emmett

-jovenes, si querian entrar para platicar con los señores Hale perfectamente los puedo sacar a los cuatro para que puedan platicar a gusto-nos regaño el profesor, aunque no se como se dio cuenta si estabamos susurrando. Tal vez que Jazz y o tuvieramos loscuelos torcido intentendo imitar a la niña del exorcista nos habia delatado. Despues de eso pasamos la clase escuchando las maravillas del imperio chino y no se que mas.

ALICE POV

Por culpa del inteligente de mi hermano Emmett que derramo todo un vaso de jugo de naranja que según el y su masa de musculos eran unas simples gotitas en mi blusa y que despues tuve que subir a cambiarme iba a llegar tarde a mi primera clase que para mi suerte era calculo.

-buenos dias profesora lamento la demora pero hubo un contratiempo le prometo que no volvera a ocurrir a menos que sea culpa de alguno de mis inteligentes hermanos que esos si ni como ayudarlos-dije de una sola bocanada de aire esperando que la profesora me dejara pasar.

-Por la referencia de sus hermanos y a que me falta una alumna usted de ve ser Alice Cullen, pase a sentarse por favor con la señorita Hale y que no vuelva a ocurrir señorita-me dijo la profesora, esperen señorita Hale espero que sea..

-katherine!!-dije en una especie de susurro mientras me sentaba junto a ella

-Hola Alice!! Me hubieras dicho que ibas a estudiar aquí y nos hubieramos ahorrado muchas depedidas.

-Lo siento, pero todavia no sabia si siempre si me iba a venir.-le conteste.

Katherine o Kitty como me gusta decirle y yo habiamos sido compañeras junto con mi hermano Edward y nuestra otra amiga Bella el año pasado. Los cuatro estudiabamos en el mismo colegio solamente que Bella y yo nos quedabamos a dormir ahí a diferencia de Kitty que se en la tarde con sus hermanos postizos como ella les decia, tambien Edward se quedaba solo que el en el area de hombres. Era un buen colegio solamente que las mujeres tomabamos las clases en diferentes salones que los hombres por eso es que Kitty y Bella casi no conocen Edward.

-No importa lo bueno es que vamos a estudia juntas-me dijo Kitty mientras revisaba mi horario que habia dejado en la mesa- super, tenemos todas las clases juntas, asi que por fin conoceras a mis hermanos.

-estan tambien tus hermanos aquí!! Los mios tambien y adiviana que tambien Bella!-le dije.

-en serio!! Eso es increible!!

-señoritas podrian guardar silencio y poner atencion a la clase.- nos dijo la profesora para despues seguir dando la clase.

-a quien se le ocurrio poner a calculo como primera clase??-dije malhumorada y es que de verdad no le entendia ni a la o por redonda o en esta caso al cero por ovalado.

-al divorciado y reprimido sexual del organizador de horarios-me djo Kitty lo que provoco que las dos empezaramos a reir como dos locas sin remedio, pero es que cuando te da te da y ni como paralre

-Señoritas hagan el favor de salir de mi salon de clases por favor, y si mañanasiguen asi evitenmme la pena de volver a sacarlas- nos regaño la profesora, recogimos nuestras cosas y con nuestras cbezas gachas pero para esconder nuestra sonrisa.

Cuando por fin estuvimos sentadas en frente del salon de lengua donde era nuestra proxima clase nos pusimos a reir otra vez. Cuando por fin paramos de reir nos pusimos a platicar hasta que empezo nuestra proxima clase.

BELLA POV

Despues de despedirme de mi amiga Alice Sali casi corriendo al salon donde me tocaba mi proxima clase, no se como no me cai en el camino por que yo tengo de equilibrio lo que Robert Pattinson de feo. Cuando entre descubri que la profesora todavia no llegaba asi que me pase a sentar. Alice me habia dicho que Kitty tal vez tambien estaba en esta escuela, pero otra persona que tambien estaba aquí era Edward el hermano de Alice quien siempre me habia caido bien aunque no eh tenido muchas opurtunidades deconocerlo, y de todos las opurtunidades que dios me pudo haber dado tenia que ser esa ya que justamente despues de que pense eso entro Edward y se sento al lado de mi.

-Hola, Bella al parecer el profesor no va a venir hoy-me dijo Edward y su voz me parecio como una sinfonia.

-este mmm.... creo que no-esas fueron las unicas palabras coerentes que salieron de mi boca

-creo que cuando pasaba por el salon de calculo me parecion ver a Kitty sentada con Alice

-si Alice me dijo que tal vez iba a estudiar aquí-le conteste-espero que me toque alguna clase con ellas

-ojala me toque lengua con ellas por que de verdad el español no se me da muy bien

-a mi mas o menos aunque si seria genial que nos tocara con ella despues de todo deberia compartir sus conocimientos-el rio con mi comentarion y yo tambien, y asi se paso la hora hasta que decidimos ir a nuestra siguiente clase que por suerte teniamos juntos…

El salon de historia estaba cerca del de lengua y ahí fue donde encontramos a Kitty Y Alice riendo como si la vida se les fuera en ello, cuando Kitty alzo la vista del suelo me parecio ver una lagrima saliendo de su ojo pero no pude ver bien por que al minuto siguiente la tenia colgada de mi cuello

-Bella te extrañe mucho!!-me dijo Kitty al oido

-yo tambien-le dije y despues se separo de mi y saludo a Edward con un beso en la megilla.

-Se puede saber por que estan afuera si la clase de calculo todavia no termina-le dijo Edward a su hermana

-es que la profesora queria que Kitty y yo platicaramos como nos fue en estos ultimos tres meses que no nos vimos y ustedes que hacen afuera antes de que suene la campana??-le contesto Alice con toda naturalidad

-las sacaron de la clase por armar alboroto verdad??-Alice solo atino a asentir con la cabeza- y en su primer dia, por cierto nuestro profesor no vino.

Si en algo que Kitty y Alice eran buenas era en que las sacaran de las clases, según ellas no era su cuelpa si no de la profesora que no entendia su intercambio de expresiones, pero a pesar de ello siempre sacaban buenas calificaciones.

Despues de platicar un rato sono la campana y Kitty y Alice entraron a lengua mientras Edward y yo hibamos a historia.

* * *

el capitulo es para nelly-bello-cullen gracias por tu apoyo!!

** ¿¿review??' ;-)**


	3. ¿¿futuras parejas?

**_

* * *

_**

los personajes pertenecen a la increible a excepcion de algunos mios

**oficialmente no tengo nada que hacer en estas vacaciones ahi la razon de que me encuentrea actualizando a las 12:43 de la noche!!!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI SI NO ME ESTARIA DESVELANDO POR NADA.**

* * *

KATHERINE POV

Ahora me dirigía junto con Alice a clase de Lengua, a la cual yo pasaría con lo ojos cerrados, después de todo si me iba a servir hablar español en los Estados Unidos, estábamos paradas en la puerta cuando vi a Jasper venir junto con otro chico, que usaba unos vaqueros y una playera azul marino, la verdad es que era muy guapo, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alice si lo conocía y cuando me volteé a verla parecía un ciego que acababa de ver el sol por primera vez.

-Hola Kate-me saludo Jasper-que tal te fue con calculo??

-Ignorando que nos sacaron de la clase nos fue muy bien-le dije con una sonrisa en los labios y después decidí hacerle un favor a mi amiga y presentársela a mi "hermano"-mira te presento a Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga-después me volteé a Alice-el es mi hermano Jasper

-Mucho gusto,-le dijo mientras que Alice le había dado un beso en la mejilla después de saludarlo- así que ella es tu hermana??-le pregunto al chico que deduje debido a que ya conocía a Edward y según Alice Emmett era un gigante con mas músculos que un levantador de pesas seria Zac Cullen.

-así es ella fue nuestro pequeño problema por el cual llegamos tarde, pero al parecer a ti no te afecto porque de todas maneras te sacaron de la clase-le dijo Zac mientras Alice le sacaba la lengua lo que provoco que Jasper y yo nos riéramos un poco.

-Bueno debido a que Jasper esta muy ocupado observando a mi hermana como para presentarnos. Soy Zac Cullen es un placer conocerte-me dijo al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla y el roce de su piel con la mía hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-El placer es mío, soy Katherine Hale pero puedes decirme Kate-y justamente en ese momento la profesora rompió mi linda burbuja de ensueño

-muy bien alumnos no se preocupen por donde se van a sentar porque yo voy a acomodarlos-así que Stanley con Newton-valla así que ella era una de las clones sin cerebro de Lauren, de verdad que su cabello era deprimente-Cheney con Weber, Hale con Cullen- en ese momento Alice me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la cual yo correspondí, Alice no era muy buena con el español así que yo la ayudaría-quise decir Jasper Hale con Alice Cullen-le dirigí una sonrisa de disculpa pero Jasper también sabia español así el podría ayudarla, solo esperaba que a mi no me tocara con un idiota- ahora si Cullen con Hale-genial no me había tocado con ningún idiota si no todo lo contrario.

Cuando la profesora termino de acomodarnos a todos, nos empezó a explicar como iba a calificar, suerte que nos habíamos sentado hasta atrás y Alice junto con Jasper estaban sentados en la banca de al lado.

-así que tu eres la hermana menor de Jasper-me dijo Zac

-y tu el hermano mayor de Alice- le conteste

- técnicamente no somos hermanos , en realidad soy su primo pero mis papás murieron cuando yo era pequeño y los Cullen me adoptaron-me dijo

-Lamento lo de tus padres,-le dije- y pues técnicamente yo tampoco soy hermana de Jasper, pero lo quiero como uno al igual que a Rosalie

-como que no eres hermana de Jasper??

-pues hace un año gane una beca que patrocinaban los papás de Jasper por lo tanto empecé a vivir con ellos y con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en unos verdaderos hermanos para mi y yo para ellos.

-ahora si lo entiendo y con respecto a lo que dices yo también considero a los demás como unos hermanos para mi, además de que Jasper y Rosalie son mis mejores amigos-Me dijo Zac después de reflexionar un poco.

-me gustaría que a mi también me consideraras tu mejor amiga-le dije con una sonrisa

-a mi me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas-dijo tan bajito que no supe si quería que lo escuchara pero aun así le conteste haciendo que se sorprendiera..

-A mi también me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas-y el dedique la sonrisa mas coqueta que tenia a lo que el me guiño un ojo. Eso fue lo ultimo que dijimos y durante toda la clase nos la pasamos cruzando miradas. Talvez eso había sido algo rápido pero como dice Alice cuando te da te da y en esta ocasión parecía que cupido en vez de haberme lanzado una flecha me había golpeado con un martillo.

ZAC POV

De verdad que Kate me había hechizado con una sola mirada de esos ojos tan azules que tenia.

Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, y es que su manera de ser me encanta

Tan solo llevaba unos minutos de conocerla y estaba seguro de que mi corazón ya le pertenecía por completo, solo esperaba no tener problemas con Jasper por que después de todo es su hermana, pero si Emmett no tenia problemas con el por tratar de conquistar a Rose yo tampoco debería de tenerlos.

Parecía que Alice y Jasper de verdad se llevaban bien por que a pesar de estar en clase no paraban de hablar no se como la profesora no se había dado cuenta todavía. No es que a Alice le importara mucho que la sacaran de clase después de todo ya la habían sacado de una.

Al terminar esta clase tocaba literatura eso quería decir que me tocaría otra vez con Kate y con los demás, incluyendo a Rose y a Emmett que ahorita estaban en clase de química.

JASPER POV

Alice era una chica realmente bonita y su cabello corto con las puntas señalando cada una a un lugar diferente me parecía adorable. Cuando por fin nos sentamos y la profesora empezó a dar la clase me volteé hacia Alice para poder hablar con ella en voz baja.

-con que tu eres el pequeño problema de Emmett pues a mi pareces mas que un problema un lindo ángel-le susurre al oído lo que hizo que volteara a verme con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-lo tomare como un cumplido-me contesto en voz baja-y además fue culpa de Emmett que llegáramos tarde por tirarme un vaso de jugo encima

-voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Kate-le dije mientras me perdía en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-porque??-me pregunto-acepto que fue su culpa que nos sacaran de clase por hacerme reír pero de todas maneras nos hubieran sacado solo era cuestión de tiempo

-por no haberme dicho que eras tan bonita y que tenias unos ojos tan bonitos-cuando termine de decir eso sus mejillas otra vez tenían un leve rubor

-Bueno pues si en esas estamos yo también voy a hablar con ella por no habernos presentado antes-me dijo.

Me sentía como si conociera a Alice de toda la vida, y si antes no creía en el amor a primera vista, ahora después de ver Alice no cabía duda de que si existía. Por que estaba seguro de que era eso lo que sentía por Alice, _**AMOR**_ y que desde ahora quería pasar toda mi vida junto a ella.

ALICE POV

No podía dejar de verlo, simplemente era perfecto, era _el_ a quien siempre había estado esperando.

-te gustaría ir conmigo al cine esta noche y después y a cenar??-me pregunto con un poco de ¿¿acento sureño??

- claro me encantaría-le conteste

-entonces paso por ti a las 6 te parece bien??

-te estaré esperando.

Durante lo que resto de la clase me hablo sobre su familia y la beca de Kate o de la vez que se fueron a pasar la navidad a México, y también de la ocasión que Rosalie cocino y tuvo que dormir en la tina del baño por que no podía parar de vomitar. Cuando termino la clase nos fuimos a clase de literatura en la cual me senté con Jasper, Kate con Zac y mi querida Bella con Edward ya decía yo que esos dos terminarían juntos. La clase empezó y ni Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron solo esperaba que no se hubieran metido en problemas, Aunque si Emmett se parecía tanto a mi como decían para meterse en problemas lo mas seguro es que si.

ROSALIE POV

Por fin había acabado historia, como si a alguien le importara que era lo que comían los chinos hace 200 años. Jasper tenía clase de lengua junto con Zac y Emmett y yo tendríamos que ir a Química.

-Oye Rose ya te dije lo linda que te vez hoy-me dijo Emmett de forma coqueta

-no. No me lo habías dicho

-y el lindo color de tus ojos-me volvía a decir con una sonrisa coqueta que podría hacer que empezara a híper ventilar, pero antes de seguirle el juego el tenia un asunto pendiente que atender.

-también le dices eso a tu _novia_-le pregunte haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-no por que eso seria mentir y mentir es muy malo-dijo mientras sonreía de tal manera que se le marcaban sus lindos hoyuelos

-y coquetearle a otra que no sea tu novia no es malo??

-pues lo seria si mi _novia_ no fuera una planta-la palabra _novia_ la había dicho como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias.

-¿una planta??-pregunte curiosa-no te entiendo

-si ya sabes por lo de la canción-yo seguía sin entender de lo que me hablaba.- mira te voy a cantar una parte- carraspeo y fingió estar afinando y después empezó a cantar

_Y que un solo jardinero recoja el fruto  
no como tu que ya estabas recogida  
y si es que otro se anima  
pues buena suerte haber si no se espina  
_

_Y te pareces tanto a una enredadera  
en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas  
con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera  
y entre tanto ramerio ya te apodamos la ramera  
_

Yo no podía parar de reír, aparte de que la letra la quedaba perfecta a Lauren, Emmett realmente se veía gracioso cantando, así que decidí acompañarlo a cantar el coro

_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica  
pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica_

-ahora ya entendí-logre decir entre risas cuando terminamos de cantar el coro

-además de que a mi me gustaría que una persona mucho mas especial e increíblemente hermosa con ojos azules y hermoso cabello rizado y de color dorado fuera mi novia-eso lo dijo con un tono completamente serio y mirándome a los ojos. Estaba a punto de decirle que si pero en eso la _ramera_ de Lauren lo rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso lleno de lujuria en la boca.

-pues si eso que dices Emmett quieres que se cumpla primero deberías encargarte de tu _plantita_ – le dije con la frente en alto para luego irme a sentar.

Cuando estaba sentada me le quede viendo a Emmett que estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Lauren, cuando por fin lo logro me guiño un ojo y se volteo para decirle algo a Lauren, en su cara no había un atisbo de burla ni de diversión, mientras que el de Lauren se primero se puso pálido y luego rojo de la furia. Emmett se dio la vuelta para dejarla ahí parada y luego venirse a sentar conmigo.

EMMETT POV

Realmente me había divertido cantando con Rosalie pero ahora lo que iba a decir era totalmente en serio.

-además de que a mi me gustaría que una persona mucho mas especial e increíblemente hermosa con ojos azules y hermoso cabello rizado y de color dorado fuera mi novia- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Rose me miraba con los ojos llenos de alegría y estaba seguro de que por fin me iba a decir que si cuando sentí a Lauren en un intento de asfixiarme para luego tratar de succionarme por la boca.

-pues si eso que dices Emmett quieres que se cumpla primero deberías encargarte de tu _plantita_ –escuche que me decía Rosalie. GENIAL (nótese el sarcasmo)

Rose nunca había estado tan cerca de decirme que si y tenia que llagar Lauren a arruinarlo todo, pero yo lo solucionaría todo ahora mismo. Cuando por fin logre zafarme de los brazos de Lauren le guiñe un ojo a Rose que me observaba para después voltear a ver a Lauren.

-Lauren, yo creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar así que lo mejor seria que termináramos de una buena vez-le dije y realmente tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme cuando su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate-ahora ya tienes el camino libre para irte a besuquear con quien se te pegue la regalada gana.

Después de decirle eso me di la vuelta y me fui a sentar con Rose que miraba divertida la cara de la _plantita, _que había empezado a armar todo un drama con todo y patadas al piso.

-que le dijiste para que se pusiera si??-me pregunto Rosalie divertida

-termine con ella-dije sin darle importancia, para después mirar a los ojos a Rose- además ella no me importa, quien de verdad me importa eres tu.

-en serio?-me pregunto Rose desafiante- demuéstramelo.-y después de decir eso se volteo para escuchar la instrucciones que estaba dando el profesor. Por eso me gustaba Rose, ella no era como las otras chicas que con palabras bonitas ya las tenias a tus pies.

-hoy jóvenes empezaremos con algo sencillo-empezó a decir el profesor para luego dar un montón de instrucciones-así que pónganse a trabajar y si terminan podrán salir antes.

después de un rato Rose y yo ya casi habíamos terminado, cuando empezamos una lucha por ver quien de los dos desviaba primero la mirada de los ojos del error porque por distraernos el recipiente que teníamos calentando empezó a sacar una especie de humo que en 5 minutos ya había llenado el salón de un olor asqueroso, lo que provoco que todos saliéramos corriendo, cuando estuvimos todos afuera sonó la campana y el profesor dijo que todos se fueran a sus siguientes clases excepto Rose y yo. Así fue como en mi primer día había terminado con mi novia, Rosalie casi me había dicho que si, y había hecho que el salón de química apestara definitivamente yo era increíble.

EDWARD POV

Antes no había convivido mucho con Bella pero de verdad era una chica agradable, y si podía aguantar el ritmo de Alice y de Kate al ir de compras realmente era una buena amiga.

-vives con tus papás??-le pregunta para buscar tema de conversación y para poder verme reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate otra vez.

-solo con mi mamá y su esposo Phil, mi papá vive en un pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington-me dijo- mis papás se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña.

-lo siento-al parecer ese no había sido un buen tema de conversación

- no lo hagas, en realidad es mejor así, mi mamá es feliz y mi papá también, además de que paso todos los veranos con el-eso ultimo no parecía agradarle mucho

-al parecer no te gusta pasar el verano en un pueblo

- no es solo que literalmente es el lugar mas lluvioso y frío de los Estados Unidos, y a mi no me gusta nada de eso

-apuesto a que también a de nevar-le dije

-si la verdad es que muy seguido y no importa que sea verano

-entonces tal vez el próximo verano podríamos acompañarte, Emmett adora las guerras de nieve y a mi me gusta participar aun que Alice siempre nos gane-mi ultimo comentario la hizo reír y nunca había escudado una risa mas hermosa-lo se parece imposible que Alice con su tamaño nos gane pero es verdad si quieres podemos preguntarle

-te creo, y seria genial que me acompañaran aunque dudo que Alice quiera ir cuando se entere que no hay centros comerciales en Forks

-solamente no le decimos y cuando lleguemos ya no podrá hacer nada

-me parece un buen plan, solo esperemos que no lo descubra

Era verdad mi pequeña melliza casi siempre adivinaba todo antes de tiempo y por eso era tan difícil que la sorprendiéramos.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar por que empezó la clase de historia, pero yo todo el tiempo la observaba a escondidas y es que me preguntaba como había pasado todo este tiempo sin conocerla.

Cuando termino la clase nos fuimos al salón de literatura, esa clase seguro que seria interesante ya que nos tocaba a todos juntos al igual que ciencias de la vida, aunque esta ultima no tenia idea de que se trataba ya que era una nueva clase. La clase termino y Emmett no había aparecido, la verdad que Alice se parecía mucho a Emmett cuando de meterse en problemas se trataba.

* * *

_PROXIMAMENTE (pero no estoy segura si en el siguiente capi)_

**_-muy bien niños, uno de los objetivos de la clase ciencias de la vida es ensañarles responsabildad, es por eso que para poder aprobar este mes tendran que cuidar un huevo...._**

* * *

a ustedes no les pusieron a hacer este proyecto???

pues a mi si y es horrible por culpa de otro niño se rompio mi huevito!! :-(

si quieren mejorar mi animo y hacerme olvidar a mi huevo roto (sin albur) ya saben que hacer!!

**¿¿review???**


	4. Tiempo libre

**_los personajes pertenecen a sthepenie meyer, por que si fueran mios jasper y alice tendrian su propio libro _**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_perdon por tardar en actualizar pero el regreos a clases fue fatal, por lo menos nos hubieran dado una semana un poco relax para volver a acostumbrarnos al horario pero los maestros regresaron con todo y no habia podido escribir por las tareas, pero aqui estoy de regrese!!_**

**_ahora a leer espero que disfruten al capi que salio un poco mas corto que los otros_**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Estábamos Jasper, Zac y yo en los casilleros mientras las chicas iban a la cafetería para encontrar una mesa vacía, cuando por fin apareció Emmett.

-hola chicos!!-nos saludo agitando su gran mano

-hola Emmett-saludamos los tres a coro

-aaah!! Sabia que llevar clase de literatura los tres juntos, los afectaría seriamente, les han unido el cerebro y ahora todos piensan lo mismo y al mismo tiempo!!!-grito Emmett, de verdad sabia que mi hermano no era de comprensión muy rápida, pero esto era demasiado!!!

-Emmett ya te hemos dicho que la maestra de literatura, no es una alienígena que quiere experimentar con nuestros cerebros-le dije como si le explicara a un niño de 5 años

-entonces por que se la pasa hablando cosas extrañas que me confunde, tu sabes Eddy empieza hablando de un personaje y termina con algo sobre la gastronomía-dijo Emmett(N/A su maestra no hace eso?? Empieza hablando del personaje del libro y termina hablando sobre cosas que nada que ver con el tema)

Trate de ignorar el sobrenombre que me había dicho, pero es que de verdad Odila que me llamaran así, estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando Jasper me interrumpió

-cambiando de tema, por que tu ni Rose fueron a literatura-le pregunto, que aunque lo acababa de conocer me caía realmente bien

-eso estuvo genial mira te lo cuento desde el principio-en este momento Emmett se parecía a Alice cuando estaba platicando sobre la nueva línea de Channel-Rose y yo íbamos caminando al salón de química y después de platicar y cantar un rato juro que estaba a punto de decirme que si!!-en ese momento su sonrisa parecía mas grande que todo su cara, pero luego se transformo en un puchero-pero tenia que llegar la enredadera de Lauren..

-la que???-pregunto Zac

-la enredadera ya sabes por eso de que se enreda por todos lados, no me digas que también te voy a tener que cantar a ti-dijo Emmett para luego empezaran a "afinar"- esta bien les voy a cantar para que entiendan

-NO-gritamos los tres, y después yo le dije.-ya entendimos es un ramera no es necesario que cantes

- no permiten que desarrolle mi gran voz, pero allá ustedes que se lo pierden-nos dijo con fingido reproche para luego seguir con cu chismorreo-entonces llego Lauren y se me colgó del cuello como un muerto de hambre a un pedazo de carne, entonces Rosalie se dio la vuelta se fue a sentar y me dejo ahí con mi estranguladora personal, y cuando por fin me pude safar de los tentáculos de Lauren termine con ella, por lo que hizo lo que te aseguro fue el berrinche de su vida y luego me fui a sentar junto a Rose, y otra vez estaba a punto de decirme que si, y ahí fue cuando nuestro químico empezó a sacar un humo que olía peor que un pobre perrito chamuscado, entonces todos tuvimos que salir del salón y el profesor nos estuvo sermoneando durante una hora, por eso no pudimos ir a literatura.-cuando termino Emmett de contarnos su historia ya casi llegábamos a la cafetería.

-oye Jasper no te molestaste con Emmett cuando te dijo que le gustaba Rose verdad??-pregunto Zac muy nervioso.

-claro que no, solo me dijo que no la lastimara y que no tendría problemas, eso si es ser un súper amigo-contesto Emmett antes que Jasper

-entonces no te molesta que invite a salir a Kate??-pregunto Zac, y es que la verdad en clase de literatura no habían dejado de platicar

-claro que no, y además yo ya invite a Alice a cenar hoy-dijo Jasper entrando a la cafetería para irse a sentar alado de Alice y saludándola con un beso en la frente, dejándonos a los tres con una cara de idiotas

-y pensé que Jasper era de los que se iban lento,-dijo Emmett sacándonos de nuestro momento de idiotez-ahora resulta que acaba de conocer a nuestra _hermanita _hace dos horas y ya tienen planes para cenar.

-que no Alice estaba esperando a su príncipe azul??-pregunte todavía algo incrédulo

-pues talvez lo encontró-nos dijo Zac mientras nos obligaba a entrar a la cafetería por que nos habíamos quedado parados en la entrada-vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Era cierto no habíamos podido desayunar después de que Emmett ensuciara a Alice y saliéramos corriendo para no llegar tarde. Fuimos a comprar algo de comer y luego nos fuimos a sentar con Jasper y las chicas.

-y que tal literatura??-pregunto Rosalie

-pues bien, solo tenemos que escribir un ensayo sobre como se podría disminuir el nivel de divorcios-contesto Alice sin dejar de mirar a Jasper

-que tiene que ver eso con literatura??-pregunto Rose, la verdad yo me había preguntado lo mismo.

-pues la profesora empezó hablando de que libros íbamos a leer durante el año y termino hablando sobre la _preocupante cifra de divorcios que hay anualmente_-dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Alice, de verdad que si esos dos seguían así me iban a desesperar.

-que clase tienen ahorita??-pregunto Jasper que gracias a dios había dejado de ver a Alice

-pues yo tengo química junto con Kate y Bella, pero por lo que nos contó Rose tal vez tengamos hora libre-contesto Alice aun viendo a Jasper

-Rose y yo tenemos gimnasia-contesto Emmett mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia.

-Jasper, Edward y yo física-contesto Zac.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y cuanto sonó la campana cada quien se fue a su clase y acordamos encontrarnos al final de clases en el estacionamiento.

BELLA POV

Tal como dijo Alice como el salón de química seguía apestando íbamos a tener hora libre así que fuimos al gimnasio a ver a Rose y a Emmett que estaban jugando voleibol y Rosalie a pesar de parecer una mujer muy femenina jugaba realmente bien. Después de un rato Emmett vino a sentarse con nosotras.

-hola, que tal la pasan??-nos pregunto

-pues gracias a ti y Rose tenemos hora libre, y si vuelves a hacer que tengamos hora libre mañana te juro que les un altar-le contesto Kate con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos.

-lo intentare pero no te prometo nada-nos contesto sonriendo de una manera que se marcaban sus tiernos hoyuelos que lo hacían lucir como un niño.-y hablando de Rose ustedes son chicas ¿no?

-gracias por notarlo Emmett-contestamos Kate y yo

-si por fin después de estos 17 largos años mi hermano descubrió que tiene una hermana _**mujer**_-grito Alice mientras se paraba sobre las gradas, para después volverse a sentar.

-ok chicas mala pregunta-nos dijo Emmett después de sacarle la lengua a Alice-ustedes conocen a Rose, cierto??

-pues en realidad Bella y yo la conocemos desde hace una hora pero es una chica realmente encantadora y me cae muy bien además de que es hermana de Jasper y eso le da un bonus-contesto Alice mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, aunque eso ultimo hizo que Emmett mirara receloso a mi pequeña amiga de cabello desordenado.

-bueno y tu Kate eres su hermana, tu podrías decirme una manera de conquistarla??-le pregunto Emmett

-para empezar tu no la tienes que conquistar por que estoy segura de te quiere como tu a ella, solo falta dar el golpe final para que caiga-empezó a decir Kate- sabes lo que es una serenata??

-sip, se lleva mariachis debajo de la ventana de la chica que le cante canciones de amor-contesto Emmett con una expresión seria que se veía realmente extraña en su rostro.

-exacto, la navidad pasada Jasper, Rose y yo fuimos a México a pasar las vacaciones y le llevaron serenata a mi prima, desde entonces creo que el sueño secreto de Rose es que le lleven serenata-explico Kate, la verdad es que yo nunca había escuchado hablar sobre las serenatas pero se escuchaba algo realmente romántico- estoy segura de que si tu le llevaras serenata a Rose junto con un gran ramo de rosas rojas no se podrá resistir.

-que romántico-suspiro Alice-sin duda yo quiero ver eso

-eso suena genial, lo único que no se es donde voy a conseguir un mariachi en Phoenix-dijo Emmett pero algo desanimado

-no te preocupes yo te ayudo a buscarlo-le dijo Kate mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda como si de consolar a un niño se tratara.

-muchas gracias-le dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba y la sostenía en el aire para luego bajarla y mirarla con una expresión curiosa-pero por que me ayudas??

-por que me gusta ver como brillan tus ojos y los de ella cada vez que se ven-le dijo Kate-además de que seria genial tenerte como hermano.-le dijo Kate mientras le sonreía

-pues a mi me gustaría que también Bella fuera nuestra hermanita-empezó a canturrear Alice.

-no creo que eso se posible Ali-le conteste tratando de evitar sonrojarme

-y por que no?? Si yo eh visto como brillan tus ojitos cada vez que vez al pequeño Eddy y créeme que eres correspondida-dijo Emmett, lo que provoco que me sonrojara tanto que si deseguro me comparaban con un tomate en este momento, el tomate se vería pálido.

-ya no molesten a Bella, ya verán tiempo al tiempo-me defendió Kate, gracias a dios por que yo me había quedado muda-no todos volamos en el asunto de las citas como tu Ali. No creas que no me eh enterado que hoy vas a salir con Jazz

-Si Alice tu y yo tenemos que hablar de eso-interrumpió Emmett-Ni si quiera

Llevas un día de conocerlo y ya vas a salir con el

-ya sabes lo que dicen Emmett cuando te llega te llega-contesto Alice con ojos soñadores, de verdad que cupido la había golpeado con todo-además para eso son las citas Emmett para conocerse.

-CULLEN!! EN QUE MOMENTO LE DI PERMISO DE IR A SENTARSE A PLATICAR COMO VIEJA DE MERCADO!!-interrumpió el entrenador Clap

-entrenador le voy a pedir por favor que no le diga vieja de mercado a mi querida hermanita-le contesto Emmett tratando de hacerse el gracioso, a lo que Alice se enojo , se paro en las gradas y empezó a gritarle

-¡¡¡¡¡vieja de mercado tu abuela fíjate!!!

-¡¡¡siento decirte Alice que mi abuela también es la tuya!!!

-GUARDEN SILENCIO SI NO QUIEREN IRSE A DETENCION-grito el entrenador para hacerse escuchar, pero Emmett y Alice seguían gritándose, así que Kate y yo sacamos casi arrastrando a Alice del gimnasio mientras que Rose se acercaba a Emmett para tranquilizarlo.

Este había sido sin duda el mejor primer día de clases:

ía vuelto a ver a Edward

mis mejores amigas para apoyarme

habíamos tenido una conquista o eso esperaba

había terminado con la zorra de su novia

5. habían sacado a Kate y Alice de clase

y Emmett habían echo que apestara el salón de química lo que hizo que tuviéramos hora libre

y Emmett se pelearon a gritos en el gimnasio

Si estas 7 increíbles cosas habían pasado en un solo día, deseguro que seria un año para recordar.

* * *

**_Espero que les alla gustado y espero no tardar en actualizar, y para animarme que tal un REVIEW!!!_**

**_Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos y alertas pero por favor no estaria demas dejar un review por fas!!_**

**_les juro y les prometo que son gratis!!_**

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	5. Amor entre citas y serenatas

**_HOLA!!! YA ESTOY DE REGRESO Y PARA COMPENSARLOS POR EL CAPI UN POCO CORTO DE LA VEZ PASADA ESTA VA MAS LARGO!!_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!_**

* * *

ALICE POV

Después de que me sacaran del gimnasio, el resto del día no sucedió nada interesante tan solo que nos avisaron que la maestra de ciencias de no se que cosa no iba a poder ir en toda la semana, así que los de año junior y senior salimos una hora antes; lo que me quedaba perfecto para poder arreglarme para mi cita con Jasper y llegar a tiempo para ver como le llevaba el idiota de mi hermano Emmett serenata a Rose.

-chicas irian a mi casa para que me ayuden a escoger que me voy a poner para mi cita con Jasper-les pregunte a Rose, Bella y Kate que estaban conmigo esperando a los chicos en el estacionamiento.

-yo si y ustedes??-me contesto Rose.

-yo también solamente le tengo que avisar a mi mamá-me dijo Bella que bueno que vendria así ella podría pasar mas tiempo con Edward

-yo no puedo ir,-dijo Kate algo nerviosa, al principio no supe por que pero después me acorde que tenia que ayudarle a Emmett a encontrar un mariachi sin que Rosalie se enterara-tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

-que cosas??-le pregunto Rose

-ammm.. tu sabes cosas..como ..ammm-cuando volteo la cabeza para que Rose no la viera a los ojos vio a los chicos que ya venian en camino y salio corriendo hacia ellos-holas chicos!!! Cunato tiempo sin verlos!!-dijo mientras se le colgaba del brazo a Jasper, quien se le quedo viendo con curiosidad y luego volteo a ver a Rosalie.

-ahora que le dijiste??-le pregunto como si la actitud de Kate fuera la de todos los dias y siempre la culpable fuera Rose

-pero si yo no le hize nada, solo le pregunte que cosas iba a comprar como para que no nos pudiera acompañar.

- cosas??-pregunto mirando a Kate

-por que todos me interrogan, que una persona no puede ir a comprar cosas-ok si le seguian preguntando iba a echar a perder la sorpresa

-ya nos vamos??-pregunte a nadie en especial para quitarle la atencion a Kate que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a empezar a sangrar el labio por morderselo tan fuerte como siempre hacia siempre que se ponia nerviosa

-yo me voy a ir con Alice y supongo que tu con Jasper no Kate??

-sip

-Zac y yo también por que tenemos que entregar un proyecto para mañana-dijo Emmett, que deseguro después se iban a ir a buscar el mariachi

-que proyec..auch!!-había empezado a decir Zac pero Kate alcanzo a pisarlo antes de que arruinara todo

-entonces Edward, Bella, Rose y yo nos vamos en el volvo-empecé a organizar-y Kate, Jasper, Emmett y Zac en el BMW de Rose

-le llega a pasar algo a mi bebé y te juro que te dejo sin hijos-amenazo Rose a su hermano mientras le entregaba las llaves; esperaba que Jasper menejara bien por que yo de verdad quería tener una gran familia.

Ya cada quien se iba hacia a los autos cuando sentía que alguien sujetaba mi mano y después plantaba un beso en mi mejilla-nos vemos al rato pequeña-me dijo Jasper para después irse al BMW. Genial eso iba a bastar para no tener mi cabeza en su lugar.

Después de que llegamos a mi casa y le presentamos a mis papás a Rose subimos a mi habitacion, donde les hize un desfile de vestidos hasta que escogimos un vestido negro que me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y era estilo halter(N/A de los que traen las cintas para amarrarlo detrás del cuello. La imagen del vestido esta en mi profile) tenia un gran escotey debajo del busto traia dos lineas plateadas simulando un cinturon. Mi cabello iba un poco menos desordenado de lo normal, aunque estaba seguro que para mi boda lo dejaria crecer para poder hacerme un lindo peinado con el. Rose me ayudo a maquillarme con un estilo muy natural solo un poco de sonbra en los ojos y gloss en los labios. Un poco después de las 6 sono el timbre.

-¡¡¡¡Alice ya llegaron por ti!!!-escuche el grito de Edward, an6tes de bajar tenia que dejar unas ordenes a Rose por que Bella estaba viendo la tele con Edward por que se había aburrido de ver tantos vestidos según ella.

-escuchame bien Rose no tienes que dejar que Bella se separe un solo momento de Edward, ellos tienen que terminar juntos de si o si-le dije además eso la mantendria ocupada para no descubrir los planes de Emmett.

-señora si señora-me dijo como en bob esponja lo que me hizo reír y luego de darme un ultimo vistazo en mi espejo Sali del cuarto y baje las escaleras para ver al mas guapo de los hombres que puede haber sobre el planeta esperandome.

-te ves hermosa-me dijo después de depositar un beso en mi mano

-que melosos!!-nos gritaron Edward y Bella

-Isabella y Eddy seran mejor que se callen o se arrepentiran- odiaban que los llamara así, y por su bien se voltearon y no nos volvieron a decir nada. Salimos de la casa y Jasper me abrio la puerta de su CAMARO para que me pudiera subir y después se subio el y empezó a manejar.

-¿A dónde vamo?-le pregunte volteandolo a ver

-es un sorpresa

-de das una pista??

-no lo creo, mejor jugamos a las 20 preguntas ok??

-pero yo empiezo-asintio con la cabeza y me dedico la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Ayer te hubiera dicho que azul, pero desde esta mañana es el verde ezmeralda

-¿Por qué?

-por que de ese color son lo ojos en los que quiero verme reflejado toda la vida- dijo mirando mis ojos verde ezmeralda, lo que me había dicho me dejo sin palabras y solo pude sonreir.

-ok mi turno de preguntar-dudo un momento antes de preguntar-¿¿tienes mascotas??

-No, por que una vez tube un lindo gatito y Emmett lo mato, según el por accidente pero yo se que es mentira-le dije, pero omiti la parte donde me vengaba de Emmett por que no es algo que se pueda decir en la primera cita.-¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?

-el basquet boll

-lastima no creo que pueda jugar contigo, siguiente pregunta

-¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?

-desde hoy en la mañana todos siempre y cuando tu estes conmigo-le dije, y el solto una mano del volante tomo la mía y la beso pero no la solto, hasta que se estaciono y se bajo a abrirme la puerta, hasta este momento no había notado donde estábamos, era un restaurante desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, nos acercamos a la entrada donde una mesera se estaba comiendo a MI Jasper con la mirada así que me junte mas a el, Jazz al darse cuenta de mi reaccion me sonrio y me volvio a tomar de la mano.

-reservaciones a nombre de quien?-le pregunta a Jasper con una voz que intentaba sonar seductora

-Jasper Hale

-sigame por favor-le dijo con el mismo tono de voz de hace un momento para después empezar a conducirnos a una terraza donde solo había una mesa con velas y estaba al aire libre desdde donde se podía ver el cielo que empezaba a tomar colores naranjas y violetas y la ciuda que se empezaba a iluminar, todo era de lo mas romantico. Jasper acomodo mi silla y después se sento en la silla de enfrente; después de ordenar que íbamos a cenar empezamos a platicar de trivialidades y cuando terminamos me levante y me fui a parar junto al varandal.

-te gusto la cena?-me pregunto poniendose atrás de mi mientras me abrazaba.

-si, estuvo maravillosa

-sabes, tal vez suene algo loco lo que te voy a decir, pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida y que si me tuviera que separar de ti moriria, es como si mi corazón fueras tu y no pudiera vivir lejos de ti.

-pues no te alejes nunca mas de mi-mas que decirlo, lo susure por que mi voz había tomado unas vacaciones por la emocion y la intensindad de mis sentimientos en este momento-yo siento exactamente lo mismo, es como si apartir de esta mañana tu te hubieras convertido en el centro de mi existencia, como si fueras mi sol personal, el aire que respiro y mi corazón latiera solo por ti.

En este punto ya no era necesaria una declaracion por que lo que sentiamos era mas que claro.

-Hace un par de años Rose y yo vivimos un tiempo con nuestro abuelos, por que nuestros padres siempre estaban muy ocupados viajando por el mundo-empezó a hablar- y mi abuela antes de morir me dio esto-me dijo mientras me volteaba y abria su mano para mostrarme una cadena con un hermoso dije que tenia dos corazones uno de oro blanco y otro adornado con diamantes-ella me dijo que había pertenecido a su familia desde hace años y que cuando encontrara a la mujer que con una sola mirada de sus ojos me hiciera sentir tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos y acariciar las nubes, se lo diera por que iba a representar que ahora no solo tenias un corazón si no que el mío también estaria siempre contigo, y que no importa que tan diferentes fueran en el exterior los dos representarian el amor que nos tenemos.

Cuando termino de decir eso, puso la cadena alrededor de mi cuello y la abrocho sin dudar en ningun momento, antes de que pudiera darme cuanta una lagrima de felicidad recorria mi mejilla que al notarla Jasper la atrapo entre sus labios, para luego seguir besando mis majillas hasta llegar a mis labios y empezar a besarlos en un beso que yo correspondí enseguida; era una beso lleno de amor, de ternura y de iluciones y promesas silenciosas que algun día cumpliriamos.

ZAC POV

Estábamos en casa de Kate acostados en los sillones, y es que no era posible que después de recorrer media cuidad no hubieras encontrado un solo mariachi disponibe, pero el plan "Emmett conquita a Rose" no se podía quedarsin terminar, así que habíamos comprado el ramo de rosas y hecho que Emmett alquilara un traje y ahora lo estába esperando que Emmett se terminara de cambiar para que Kate nos contara la siguiente fase del plan "B" .

-katherine!! Ya me desepera no tengo idea de donde va este liston-dijo Emmett mientras bajaba las escaleras, pude ver como Kate hacia una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo, pero al ver a Emmett enredado con la corbata me no pude aguantar la risa y empecé a reír.

-Emmett, para empezar no me llames Katherine, y en segunda esto no es un liston-le señalo mientras le quitaba la corbata y se la trataba de poner, pero Emmett le sacaba varios centimetros así que tuvo que subirse al sillon-es una corbata y se pone así- cuando termino de ponersela le indico que se sentara y después se sento ella y comenzo a hablar-ok, no te preocupes con o sin mariachi tu le vas a llevar serenata a Rose, así que si yo fuera tu empezaria a afinar-después se volteo a verme-necesito que le hables a Jasper o a Alice y le digas que vallan por Rosalie y los demás y los traigan a la casa con cualquier excusa pero que no sospeche nada y después te vienes a esconder con nosotros al sotano.

-y por que nos tenemos que esconder en el sotano??-pregunto Emmett nada contento con la idea

-por que no se tienen que dar cuenta que nosotros ya estamos en la casa y no te vallas a olvidar de las rosas-Emmett fue por las rosas y luego siguio a Kate al sotano y yo me dispuse a hablarle a Jasper.

-Bueno?-escuche decir a la voz de Jasper

-Hola Jazz. Soy Zac, lamento interrumpir pero necesitamos que traigan a Rose y a los demás a tu casa pero sin que Rose sospeche algo ok?

-esta bien, pero me deben una cena

-si no te preocupes cuando quieras te invito a cenar, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que piense Alice de eso

-ja, que gracioso Zaky, vamos para allá-escuche decir a Alice y luego me colgó, ahora solo había que esperar .

ROSALIE POV

Estaba sentada en la cocina platicando con Esme, la mamá de los Cullen tratando de darles su espacio a Bella y Edward como me había dicho Alice, la verdad es que se verien muy bien como pareja.

-Rose, vino Jazz por nosotros para que vallamos a tu casa-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa que no supe identificar-regresamos al rato mamá

-bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto Esme fue un placer conocerte

-el placer fue mío mi niña y recuerda que esta es también tu casa-me dijo mientras me abrazaba con un cariño como si me conociera desde niña, justamente ese tipo de abrazos son los que me gustaría recibir de mis padres, pero como siempre ellos estaban muy ocupados con sus negocios.

Hibamos en el camaro de mi hermano, todos iban en silencio lo que me hacia sentir nerviosa y se la pasaron intercambiando miradas, aunque pude notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Jasper cada vez que veia a Alice. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, no había rastro de nadie, así que subimos al segundo piso que es donde teniamos la sala de entretenimiento, ya llevabamos un rato viendo la tele en silencio cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos a fuera, pero no les preste mucha atencion, hasta que se empezó a escuchar una voz grave que me recordo a Emmett y que poco a poco iba sonando mas fuerte así que fui a asomarme al balcon, lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, ahí estaba Emmett vestido de traje con un ramo de rosas y cantando para mi…

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

En este punto estaba luchando para respirar, mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar de tantas emociones, felicidad, dicha de saber que alguien me quería por como era y no por como lucia, emocion, sorpresa y sobre todo amor.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Ahora era definitivo yo ya no podia dudar que Emmett de verdad me quería y que yo no solo era un juego para el, lo podía sentir en cada frase, en cada palabra que cantaba, cantaba con el corazón lo podía ver en sus ojos.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Esto es de verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí._

Cuando termino de cantar , no esperaba lo que hizo después, se arrodillo y me dijo-Rosalie quiero que sepas que lo que acabo de cantar significa mucho mas que simples palabras para, significan todo el amor que te tengo y que ya no puedo contener mas, por que te nacesito conmigo, y sin mas que decir…¿Rose, quieres ser mi novia?.

Esto ultimo me desperto del sopor en el que había entrado, quería bajar pero no quería perderlo vista por temor a que todo fuera a desaparecer como en un sueño, entonces decidí bajar por el barandal del balcon que llegaba casi al suelo, por fin todas esas horas de gimnacio iban a servir de algo, Emmett me sujeto cuando termine de bajar y con la poca voz que me quedaba pude articular algunas palabras.

-yo también te amo Emmett, solo que tenia miedo de que solo fuera un juego para ti, y si quiero ser tu novia.

-te juro que yo nuca pretendi que solo fueras un juego - y después de decirme esto, unio sus labios con los mios, era la sensacion mas increible de toda mi vida sentir sus labios sobre los mios, sus manos en mi cintura y las mias en su cuello acariciando su cabello.

Después de estar un rato en el jardin, entramos a la casa para encontrarnos con una Kate con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza y recostada sobre el regazo de Zac.

-por fin!!!-fue lo unico que nos dijo y después siguieron frases similares por parte de los demás.

-y a ti que te paso??-le pregunta a Kate, mientras me sentaba en el regazo de Emmettt.

-que me paso??-me contesto con sarcasmo y un poquito alterada-lo que paso fue que recorrimos toda la ciudad en busca de un maldito mariachi para que no encontraramos uno solo disponible, pero nuestro plan no se podía quedar así entoces metimos a Emmett en un traje y nos escondimos en el sotano a esperarlos, pero al momento de salir Emmett choco con no se que y me cayó en la cabeza una lata no se de que…-y antes de que explotara me levante y le di un beso en la frente-yo también te quiero, y gracias por ayudar a Emmett-le dije y ella después me abrazo.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde platicando, pero los demás se tenían que ir y después de que Jazz los fue a dejar nos acostamos a dormir.

Sin duda esa noche había sido la mejor de mi vida y por la mirada de Jasper sospechaba que también la suya pero de averiguarlo me encargaria luego ya que en este momento solo quería soñar con mi Emmett.

* * *

**QUE TAL SI ME DICEN COMO QUEDO CON UN REVIEW!!??**

**POR CIERTO LAS IMAGENES DEL VESTIDO Y DEL COLLAR DE ALICE ESTAN EN MI PROFILE!!**

**!!!REVIEW¡¡¡¡**


	6. c van 2 qdamos 6, pelea y cuidar huevos?

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a sthepenie meyer...contentos??_**

**_ABAJO EXPLICO POR QUE EL CAMBIO DE TITULO_**

**_Bueno aqui regreso con otro capi, espero que les guste y gracias a _**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN, _**

**_MZNICKWHITE, _**

**_ANNE, _**

**_PIOLA, _**

**_BTVS22, _**

**_NALU_**

**_POR SU APOYO!!!_**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Ya no eramos mas ocho como habíamos sido el ultimo mes, ahora eramos solo 6 ¿Por qué? Simple y triste a la mamá de Kate le detectaron cancer y ella decidio regresarse a México para pasar junto con ella el proceso de la quimioterapia, y como Zac practicamente se convirtio en su sombra cuando se hicieron novios, no dudo en irse con ella y seguir estudiando juntos allá. Se nos habían ido dos, pero todavía quedabamos seis y eso era bueno aunque en este momento que estábamos sentados en la sala de mi casa todos teniamos pinta de haber regresado de un funeral… Alice y Jasper tenían sus cabezas juntas y de vez en cuando a Alice se le escaba una lagrima que Jasper limpiaba con ternura, Rosalie era la que no paraba de llorar en silencio sobre el hombro de Emmett que acaricia su cabello con aire ausente, y mi Bella recostada sobre mi regazo, que suerte que ella estaba a mi lado para no pasar esto solo, la verdad es que no se como me había armado de valor para pedirle que fuera mi novia.

_Flashback_

_Estos ultimos dias Bella y yo habíamos estado mas juntos que nunca, en gran medida por que mis hermanos estaban emparejados pero la principal razon es que la pasaba realmente bien con Bella, y hoy me había armado de valor con ayuda de mis hermanos y Jasper para decirle a Bella lo que empezaba a sentir por ella; tal vez no sentía un flechazo de amor a primera vista como Alice y Jasper o la forma de complementarse de Rose y Emmett o la química de Zac y Kate, pero estaba seguro que había empezado a sentir algo por Bella y no iba a perder la oportunidad de intentarlo. _

_-Hola Bella,-la salude mientras me sentaba junto a ella como siempre en biologia-quería hablar contigo sobre algo _

_-tu diras, por que al parecer el profesor no tiene intensiones de venir-me contesto mientras miraba la puerta, luego su reloj u después me miro a los ojos,cosa que no ayudo apara nada a mis ya de por si alterados nervios_

_-pues quería decirte, que cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz y feliz, y que estos ultimos dias que hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos he empezado a sentir algo mas que amistad por ti, y me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes tu con respecto a mi, y que si tengo una oportunidad contigo, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada por que si no sientes nada por mi podemos seguir siendo amigos-estaba mirando a sus ojos esperando su respuesta cuando senti que tomaba mi mano, así que desvie la vista hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas, y cuando la volvia a ver a los ojos, lo unico que pude ver fue un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de unir sus labios con los mios, cuando nos separamos me sonrio de una manera encantadora._

_-tomare eso como un si-le dije antes de darle otro beso._

_Fin del flashback_

Mis papás nos acompañaron al aeropuerto y ahora estaban en la cocina pero al parecer lo sollozos de Rose hicieron que entrara a la sala y se nos quedara viendo con reprobacion.

-niños se que estan triste, pero ya tranquilizence no se la pueden pasar así, no es como si se hubieran muerto solo se fueron a otro pais y por que era necesario no por que quisieran abandonarlos, además todavía pueded seguir en comunicación con ellos e irlos a ver en vacaciones-podía ver que a mi mamá también le dolia que se hubieran ido después de todo Zac ees como un hijo para ella, pero tenia que poner orden o literalmente nos hibamos a ahogar entre lagrimas y además lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto podiamos ir a visitarlos y seguir en cominucacion y sobretodo para apoyar a Kate que estaba pasando un mal momento. Al parecer mía migos y mis hermanos entendieron lo mismo que yo por que enseguido Rose se limpio las lagrimas y trato en vano poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por lo menos ya no lloraba- y ahora ustedes dos jovencitos-continuo mi madre mirando a Rose y a Jazz- quiero que vallan a su casa y traigan ropa, por que se van a quedar a vivir aquí algunos dias, no estoy loca para mandarlos en ese estado a su casa sin supervision y mucho menos si esta llena de recuerdos.

-Esme no creo que sea necesario..-había empezado a decir Jasper, pero al ver la mirada autoritaria que le dio, mejor se quedo callado y que bueno que lo había hecho por que cuando Esme Cullen dice algo tiene que cumplirse.

-Bella cariño, te gustaría quedarte a dormir hoy?-le pregunto a mi novia, haciendo que esta se incorporara rapidamente y se sonrojara.

-claro solo tengo que avisarle a mi mamá, para que no se preocupe

-no hay problema yo le hablo,-y después de cumplir con su mision de poner orden regreso a la cocina.

-vamos a tu casa bebe para que te traigas tu ropa-le dijo con ternura Emmett a Rose mientras se levantaba.

-Rose podrias traerme mi ropa también por favor??-le pregunto Jasper a su gemela

-claro, nos vemos en un rato.

Estábamos sentados viendo la tele cuando escuchamos al jeep de Emmett estacionarse en el garage.

-¡¡¡Estan viendo los looney tunes y no me avisan!!!-nos grito mi infantil hermano como si hubieramos cometido la peor de las infamias mientras se sentaba en el sillon y le quitaba las palomitas a Alice lo que hizo que esta hiciera un puchero y se quejara con Esme, lo que nos hizo estallar en risas.

-¡¡¡mamá la bola de asteroides que tienes por hijo me arrebato **MIS PALOMITAS**!!!

-Alice no le digas así a tu harmano-le contesto asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, para después volver a desaparecer-y tu Emmett regresale las palomitas a tu hermana.

Emmett se las regreso a regagadientes mientras Alli le sacaba la lengua como toda una persona madura que era. Luego de eso seguimos viendo y riendonos de lon intentos fallidos del coyote por atrapar al correcaminos, para después despedirnos y que cada quien se fuera a dormir, las chicas se dormirian con Alice y Jasper en el cuarto de visitas que mas bien ya era suyo pues el año pasado al ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano se quedo a dormir varias veces en la casa.

En la mañana después de desayunar nos fuimos a la escuela mas tarde de lo normal pues las chicas practicamente se quedaron dormidas mientras desayunaban sin mencionar que tenían unas enormas ojeras, las chicas en el porsche de Alice y nosotros en el jeep de mi enorme hermano;al llegar a la escuela mi hermano casi nos estrella contra el parabrisas cuando se dio cuenta que Lauren lo estaba esperando en el lugar en que siempre se estacionaba _otra vez_, pues estos ultimos dias siempre se encargaba de hacerle un tremendo berrinche aunque supiera ya toda la escuela que la había dejado por Rose y sus lloriqueos siempre terminaban con las mismas palabras_ tu vas a regresar junto a mi_, admiraba que todos estos dias Rosalie hubiera controlado su temperamento y la ignorara pero un día de estos iba a explotar y Lauren no se cansaria de llorar y para acabar de empeorar en el asunto hoy Lauren se veia mas decidida que nunca y Rose no estaba de muy buen humor. Mi hermano trato de buscar otro lugar donde estacionarse y al no encontrarlo se tuvo que estacionar en el lugar de su perdicion, al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Emmett, Jasper que iba a su lado dejo escapar una pequeña risa a lo que Emmett lo volteo a ver como si lo fuera a estrangular, lo que provoco que Jasper se riera mas fuerte mientras bajaba rapidamente del jeep mientras yo le seguía; rodeamos el jeep para hacerle compañía a mi hermano y pude ver que Alice y Bella estaban recargadas sobre el cofre del porsche observando como si de la mejor pelicula de accion se tratara solo faltaba que se estuvieran comiendo las uñas, lo que me hizo confundirme mas fue cuando me di cuenta que los demás estudiantes tenían la misma actitud, pero yo no comprendia por que, si los gritos de Lauren ya se habian vuelto rutina hasta que pude ver que el punto de todas esas miradas era nadia mas que _Rosalie_, que se dirijia hacia nosotros, ella en estos ultimos dias solo esperaba que Emmett fuera con ella después de haber hablado con Lauren _una vez mas, _pero ahora ella era la que venia. Nota mental:esto no acabara bien. Le di un codazo a Jasper para que volteara a ver y cuando lo hizo se quedo helado borrando la sonrisa de burla que tenia hace un momento, el mejor que nadie conocía de que era capaz Rose cuando la sacaban de sus casillas.

-Vamos osito que se nos hace tarde para entrar a clases, claro a menos que quieras que nos la saltemos- dijo Rose sensualmente mientras se acercaba a un Emmett que no tenia idea de que hacer entre dos mujeres que se estaban matando con la mirada.

-si ya sabia yo que nada mas lo querías para acostarte con el-le contesto Lauren con superioridad. Gran error…

-Para tu informacion no lo quiero solamente por que se acuesta conmigo, y si así fuera a ti que, por lo menos yo **solo** me acuesto con** mi novio**, y no como otras que se revuelcan con el primer idiota que se le cruza en el camino como tu…comprenderas-estaba seguro que todos en la escuela tenían la misma cara que yo, la boca en una enorme "O".2da Nota mental:nunca molestar a Rose en publico a menos de que quieras terminar humillado.

La cara de Lauren no tenia precio y estaba roja no se si de la vergüenza o de la ira que tenia.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que hablas, además estoy segura de que tu no calientas la cama de Emmett ni la mitad de mejor que yo-le contesto Lauren y eso había sido un golpe no tenia idea de donde meterse, creo que de haber podido hubiera imitado a las avestruzes y enterrado la cabeza en el pavimento.

-No te vayas a morder la lengua Lau, digo después de todo Emmett te dejo por _**MI**_-cuando termino de hablar mi rubia favorita en todo el mundo, se escucharon risas en todo el estacionamiento que después se trataron de confudir con una tos fingida.

-¡¡¡Eso es todo Rose!!!-escuche a Alice gritar, pero claro si tenia que apoyar a su mejor amiga y cuñada.

-¡¡¡Eres la mejor rubia de todas!!!-escuche gritar a Bella, eso si que no era de esperarse, pero los amigos son los amigos.

-¡¡no te dejes Rosalie!!!-escuche gritar a una chica que no reconoci, deseguro era una de las tantas que su novio había dejado por un revolcon con Lauren; y varios gritos similares de apoyo para Rose se hicieron escuchar a los que nos unimos obviamente Jasper y yo, claro esta encabezados por los de Alice y extrañamente también por los de Bella.

-Vamonos _**amor**_, tenemos que entrar a clases-dijo Emmett superando su ataque de nervios agarrando a Rose de la cintura y guiandola hacia Bella y Alice con nosotros pisandoles los talones, dejando a una Lauren roja de rabia.

-Estubiste increible, la pusiste en su lugar!!!-chillo Alice mientras la abrazaba para luego dejar que la abrazaran Bella, Jasper y yo para después fundirse en un fogoso beso con Emmett.

- y eso que todavía falta la segunda parte-dijo Rose después de separarse de Emmett y las chicas se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto Jasper

-Tendran que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, y ahora a mi primera hora de calculo sin Kate-dijo Alice para después irse caminando a su salón, luego de un rato todos la imitamos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar al almuerzo para poder ver lo que nuestros tres angelitos habían hecho.

JASPER POV

Estábamos los seis en clase de literatura, escuchando como nuestra aburrida maestra hablaba de Romeo y Julieta, voltee a ver a mis amigos y al parecer la unica que prestaba atecion era Bella, mientras que Edward escribia algo en su cuaderrno (otra nana para Bella), mi dulce ángel diseñaba ropa en una de las hojas de su cuaderno sin duda iba a ser una gran diseñadora, Emmett y Rose jugaban gato….

En la mañana mi hermana me había dejado sin palabras y conociendola cuando entrara a la cafetería lo volveria a hacer, pobre de Emmett cuando la hiciera enojar. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo sono, era hora de ir a la cafetería.

Caminabamos todos juntos cada quien de la mano de su pareja, podría jurar que antes de que entraramos a la cafetería en las caras de las chicas vi una sonrisa de esas que se hacen que se te ponga la piel de gallina. Cuando entre a la cafetería me quede mas que sorprendido al igual que mis amigos, las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotos de Lauren besandose con un hombre diferente en cada una, todas las fotos tenían fecha y notas que decían _"¿¿Que no estaba saliendo con James??, entonces por que besa a Mike??", _o cosas como _"Se besa con Laurent mientras es novia de Tyler" _también había una foto mientras se besaba con Emmett, supongo que hubiera sido muy obvio que había sido Rose si no hubiera foto de Emmett creo que los unicos que no saliamos en foto eramos Edward y yo, y si te ponias a comparar las fechas de las fotos te podias dar cuenta que Lauren se había besado con mas de un chico diferente el mismo día. Tratamos de pasar desapercibidos y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa de siempre con nuestras charolas.

-¿Por que demonios hicieron eso?-pregunto Edward en voz baja para que nadie mas escuchara aparte de nosotros, una vez queestuvimos sentados.

-Pues Kate y yo estuvimos recolectando las fotos durante el ultimo año, y ella siempre había querido hacer esto, considerenlo como un homenaje para con ella.-contesto Rose en poco mas que un susurro por el alboroto que había.-y lo de esta mañana fue parte del plan.

-¿Y como lo hicieron, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-pregunte a nadie en especial, pues era obvio que las tre habían participado.

-Mientras esperabamos a que se durmieran empezamos a imprimir las fotos, y cuando ya todos se habían quedado dormidos nos escapamos y nos metimos a la escuela para poder pegarlas-contesto Bella, mientras las otras dos asentian.

Cuando entro Lauren la cafetería se quedo en un silencio sepulcral, lo unico que hizo fue mirar las fotos y salir corriendo mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Eso fue todo? Kate va a quedar decepcionada de su reaccion, bueno tal vez con lo de la mañana sea suficiente para alegrarle el día-dijo Alice, y pudimos darnos cuenta de que lo había grabado con su celular.

-¿Lo grabaste todo?-pregunto Emmett emocionado.

-sip, como pegamos las fotos, lo que paso en la mañana y la reaccion de Lauren-numero Alli con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto un confudido Edward

-Pues para mandarselo a Kate-nos contesto Bella

-¿Me pueden dar una copia del video?-preguntaba Emmett dando saltitos en su silla, lo que hacia que se viera realmente gracioso.

-Claro osito-le contesto Rose para luego darle un casto beso en los labios.

Después del almuerzo la proxima clase que nos tocaba juntos era Ciencias de la vida, una clase que realmente no tenia nada de especial, la profesora solo hablaba de valores, responsabilidades y esas cosas que hacían que mi ángel gracias a que nos sentabamos hasta atrás se quedara dormida aun y con toda esa energia que la caracterizaba. Ya habíamos entrado al salón y nos habíamos sentado en nuestros lugares de siempre y ahora solo esperabamos a la profesora mientras platicabamos de cosas sin importancia.

-Muy bien jovenes, tomen sus lugares que vamos a empezar-dijo entrando la profesora con dos cajas de zapatos una forrada de color rosa y la otra de azul-eh decidido que para hacer la clase mas interactiva a parte de que un proyecto escolar que ya tenia pensado que va a valer el 80% de su calificacion-al escuchar lo ultimo se escucharon varias quejas entre ellas las de nosotros.

-Nada de quejas, les voy a explicar de que se trata-comenzo a decir-para reforzar el tema de la responsabilidad hemos creado un proyacto en cojunto con todos los maestros que consta de dos partes, por ahora solo les explicare la primera parte, por parejas de hombre y mujer se encargaran de cuidar esto-dijo mientras sacaba un ¿huevo? Con un vestido de la caja color rosa- Un huevo, para hacer el proyecto un poco interesante van a escoger un papelito donde dira el sexo de su bebe-huevo y si solo tendran que cuidar uno o varios.-la profesora espero a que se formaran las parejas y los unicos que no nos movimos fuimos nosotros seis y Angela y su novio Ben.- OK ahora van a pasar por numero de lista para sortear si tendran una niña o un niño y cuantos van a tener, no se preocupen en el salón solo habra tres parejas con hijos-huevos multiples.

Edward y Bella parecian maldecir por lo bajo, Rose no perecia muy contenta de tener que cuidar un huevo y Emmett trataba de tranquilizarla, mientras que mi Alli tenia una mirada divertida mientras veia a los demás.

-Cullen Alice y su pareja pasen al frente por favor-llamos la profesora, y segui a Alice por el pasillo, cuando estuvimos frente a la profesora había dos bolsas una decía sexo del huevo y otra decía numero de huevos-saquen un papelito de la segunda bolsa.

Deje que Alice sacara el papelito, pero cuando lo desdoblo se puso mas blanca que un papel. Me mostro el papel y solo vi un gran y negro "**3"**. La profesora nos quito el papelito.

-¡¡Felicidades!! Ustedes dos tendran trillizos-anuncio a toda la clase, y solo atine a escuchar a Emmett estallar en caracajadas para luego ser silenciado por un sape de Rose, ja por eso amaba a mi hermana.

-Ahora escojan los sexos de sus bebes-huevos

-Escoje los papelitos tu, ya vez lo que paso cuando los escogi yo-me dijo Alice con una mirada un poco culpable.

-No importa eso, tu escoe dos y yo uno-le dije a mi princesa de ojos verdes.

Metio la mano y saco dos papelitos, después yo saque uno.

-Dos niñas- dijo cuando termino de desdoblar los dos papelitos.

-Un niño-le conteste.

Después de que la profesora anunciara que cuidariamos a dos "niñas" y a un "niño", y entregarnos a dos huevos con vestiditos rosas y uno con un "pantalon" azul con cabello, ojos y toda la cosa nos fuimos a sentar.

BELLA POV

Bueno, por lo meno ahora solo teniamos dos probabilidades de tener que cuidar a mas de un huevo, pobres de Alice y Jasper pero la verdad es que Alice se veia divertida inspeccionando a su bebe-huevo.

-Cullen Edward-cuando lo llamo la profesora me congele, por lo que tuvo que sujetar mi mano y casi arrastrarme al escritorio-repitan lo que hicieron sus compañeros.

-Escogelo tu-le susurre

Saco un papelito y me lo enseño solamente pudesupirar, solo había un **"1"** en el papelito, después yoescogi el papelito y seria un niño.

Luego de que la maestra anunciara que seriamos "padres" de un ninño nos fuimos a sentar, ahora solo faltaban Rose y Emmett sol esperaba que tuvieran nuestra suerte y les tocara nada mas un huevo.

ROSALIE POV

-Cullen Emmett- Genial nos tocaba a nosotros, pasamos al frente y Emmett escogio el primer papelito, lo desdoblo y me lo enseño con una mirada de disculpa, a lo que negue con la cabeza restandole importancia, en el papelito había un odioso **"2", **

En la segunda bolsa yo escogi un papelito y Emmett el otro. La profesora anuncio que tendríamos a un niño y a una niña, nos entrgo a los bebes-huevos y nos fuimos a sentar, la verdad es que estaban bastante monos. Después de un rato ya todos tenían huevos, y a Jessica y a Mike les habían tocado los cuatrillizos.

-Ahora que ya todos tienen bebes-huevos tendran que cuidarlos durante este fin de semana y la semana siguiente, los tendran que traer a la escuela todos los dias y turnarse para cuidarlos, también tendran que escogerle un nombre y si quieren hacerles ropa y su cunita o lo que quieran. Los huevos tienen el sello de la escuela para que no puedan ser reemplazados por si alguno se rompe recuerden que vale el 80% de su evaluacion, también tendran que escribir un diario sobre lo que pasen con sus bebes-huevos, sin mas que decir nos vemos el lunes- nos dijo la profesora para después salir corriendo como si le fuéramos a aventarle los huevos, aunque no sonaba tan mala idea.

Ahora para mejorar mi semana tendria que cuidar a un par de huevos y aunque sonara a albur no lo era.

* * *

**_¿QUE LES PARECIO?_**

**_BUENO LOS PERSONAJES DE KATE Y ZAC ERAN NECESARIOS PARA QUE HUBIERA UN CLICK MAS RAPIDO ENTRE LOS CULLEN Y LOS HALE Y AHORA QUE SU COMETIDO ESTABA HECHO ERA HORA DE MARCHARSE,POR ESO EL CAMBIO DE TITULO A "6 DIVERSION"._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL CAPI, HAGANMELO SABER CON UN REVIEW VA!!!_**

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	7. Solo tuya

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER_**

_HOLA!!!_

_PERDON SI TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA ESCUELA ESTA FATAL!!!_

_EL CAPI ME SALIO UN POCO CORTO, PERO TALVEZ EL MIERCOLES YA ME TENGAN OTRA VEZ POR AQUI!!_

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!_

* * *

EMMETT POV

Los seis después de salir de la escuela nos habíamos ido a mi casa y ahora estábamos sentados en la sala mirando nuestros bebe-huevos. La verdad es que a mi me daban gracia, se veían tan lindos así vestidos con sus ojitos y su cabello de estambre, pero al parecer a mi Rose no le agradaba la idea de cuidarlo por que miraba a nuestro bebe-huevo-niño (debía escogerle un nombre mas corto para llamarlos- como si lo quisiera utilizar para comprobar la ley de gravedad.

-¿Y como se van a llamar sus bebes-huevos?-le pregunte divertido a la pixie, ya que ellos tendrían que cuidar a uno mas que nosotros.

-Pues no estamos muy seguros porque no nos dicen como se van a llamar los de ustedes-me contesto con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Yo tenía derecho a escoger el nombre del bebe-huevo-niño y era el mejor nombre para un huevo.

-Pues la _niña _se va a llamar Hueva, digo para que complicarnos-dijo Rose hablando con indiferencia. La verdad es que era un nombre muy fácil de recordar para mí.

-El _niño_ se va a llamar Omelet-dije dando brinquitos en el sofá estilo Alice; tenia que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Cuando dije el nombre todos me miraron con las cejas alzadas y una risa burlona.-No me miren así, es un gran nombre, además comerme un Omelet me hace feliz, no es así como te hacen sentir los hijos?

-Pues siguiendo su ejemplo de nombres sencillos,-empezó la enana-nuestros bebes-huevos-niños se van a llamar Clara, Yema y Huebard...huebardo-se corrigió Alice ya que Edward la había empezado a mirar como si le quisiera arrancar la cabeza; para después lanzar una sonrisa traviesa,

-Nuestra bebe-hueva se va a llamar Huevara-dijo Bella sin dejar de jugar con _ella_, conociendo a Bella lo mas seguro es que la pobre Huevara terminara en el piso pero yo no iba a intervenir seria genial ver a Bella compitiendo contra un tomate.

Nuestro padres estaba enterados de las dos partes del proyecto pero no nos querían decir de que se trataba la segunda parte, y cada vez que les preguntábamos nos dirigían miradas divertidas.

El fin de semana paso sin nada interesante, y con eso me refiero también a que Huevara había logrado sobrevivir en las manos de Bella, el sábado casi había logrado ver como _la_ tiraba pero NO tenia que llegar Edward al recate (N/A Nótese el sarcasmo por favor)

Mi Rose y Jasper seguían quedándose en la casa lo cual era genial, así podía hacerle visitas nocturnas a mi princesita aunque solo fueran para verla como se rendía a los brazos de Morfeo, porque aunque ella había le había dicho a Lauren que ya habíamos tenido sexo solamente había sido una mentira para molestarla ya que este ultimo mes habíamos estado castos como los pobrecitos curas, y es que la verdad era que estábamos esperando el momento indicado para entregarnos completamente en los brazos del otro. Me di vuelta en mi cama y en mi mesita de noche estaban dos pares de ojos mirándome, esta noche Omelet y Hueva se habían quedado a _dormir_ en mi recamara, me levante para bajar al gimnasio un rato y luego arreglarme para ir al colegio.

ALICE POV

Sonó el despertador y solamente atine a tirarlo de un manotazo para después levantarme, hoy no tenia ganas de bajar al gimnasio así que me metí a dar una ducha, al agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo hizo que me relajara. Escogí lo que iba a usar este día, me maquille un poco y luego con la toalla alborote mi cabello asegurando que cada punta quedara fuera de lugar.

Baje a la cocina para desayunar y me encontré a Rose, Jazz, y a Edward comiendo tostadas y jugo.

-Buenos días -salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla y me senté a desayunar.

- Buenos días- me saludaron de regreso.

-Y Emmett??-pregunte al no verlo.

-creo que tomando una ducha-me contesto Edward.

Seguimos desayunando, hasta que escuchamos los gritos de Emmett haciéndonos salir a todos de la cocina corriendo para encontrarlo al pie de las escaleras totalmente pálido.

-AAAHH!!!! Rose cariño soy el peor padre del mundo!!-le dijo a Rose sollozando mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

-¿De que demonios me estas hablando Emmett? Tú NO eres padre!!-le contesto mi amiga y pareciera que quería golpearlo con un sartén en la cabeza.

-Y ahora tu te has olvidado de nuestros hijos!!! Que clase de padres somos!!-seguía gritando mi pobre hermano.

-Emmett tu y yo NO tenemos hijos-le dijo Rosalie explicando lo obvio aunque al final pareció que agregara en un susurro _por ahora_.

-Claro que si!!! Y yo eh perdido a Huevita-le volvió a replicar Emmett a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-¿ A quien?-le pregunto Rose, lo mas seguro temiendo tener que internar a su novio en un centro psiquiátrico.

-Pues a Hueva Cullen Hale, nuestra melliza, hermana de Omelet Cullen Hale-le dijo como si le explicara que 2+2 es 4.

-Todo este tiempo has estado hablando de los huevos?? Tanto alboroto para eso-ahora parecía que realmente lo iba a matar y yo no me quería quedar sin hermano, aunque pensándolo bien todavía me quedaría Edward, pero no es tan divertido como Emmett.

-Si mi princesita, es que no encuentro a Huevita, imagínate si no puedo cuidar a un simple huevo que va a pasar cuando tengamos a nuestros niños corriendo alrededor-Wow!! Eso había sido muy lindo viniendo de Emmett, y al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba por que Rosalie parecía realmente conmovida.

-Osito, donde estaba Huevita cuando la perdiste??-se agacho a preguntarle por que Emmett se había sentado en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

-Es que me metí a bañar, y cuando Salí ya no estaba

-tal vez se cayo y esta debajo de tu cama, ven vamos a buscarlo-le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo acompañaba a su recamara; dejándonos en la sala.

-Eso fue extraño-fueron las únicas palabras de Edward antes de irse por Bella.

-A mi me parecio tierno-me dijo Jazz mientras me tomaba de la mano para irnos a sentar al sofá mientras esperábamos que nuestros hermanos bajaran-me alegra que Rose escogió a Emmett.

-Si a mi también.

-Emmett parecía de verdad asustado, imagínate cuando tenga a sus hijo ojala que tengamos al futuro doctor Edward para que lo ayude a salir de sus colapsos nerviosos-comento Jasper para terminar soltando una risa

-Yo creo que serian unos excelentes padres, Emmett el padre consentidor y Rose también solo que ella seria la que tendría que poner el orden.

-También nosotros seremos unos excelentes padres, ya lo veras- como carajos podía agarrarme con la guardia baja y dejarme sin palabras, afortunadamente solo el podía hacer eso.

-Ya lo creo que si, pero primero te parece si terminamos la universidad y después nos casamos???

-Tiene que ser exactamente en ese orden??-

-Veo que alguien tiene prisa por casarse-dije alzando las Sejas

-solamente me gusta como suena tu nombre llevando mi apellido _Alice Hale_-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se paraba que nos fuéramos a la escuela, me gire para ver el reloj de la sala. Oops… otra vez íbamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.

ROSALIE POV

Habíamos encontrado a Huevita como la llamaba Emmy debajo de la cama, que bueno que había alfombra en su cuarto para que no se rompiera al caer. Seguíamos en su habitación mientras simplemente nos veíamos a los ojos, y es que lo que había dicho sobre nuestros hijos me había estrujado el corazón de tanta emotividad que sentí.

Al parecer Emmett se aburrió de simples miradas porque de un momento a otro acerco sus labios a los míos, al principio solo rozándolos para después empezar a besarlos, el beso estaba lleno de amor y de ternura pero luego se pudo sentir la pasión y la lujuria en el. Entreabrí mis labios para dejarle libre paso a su lengua que luchaba para entrar a mi boca y adueñarse de la mía, sus manos que hasta este momento habían estado en mi cintura empezaron a recorrer toda mi silueta como si quisiera recordar cada pequeño detalle de mi cuerpo, mientras yo pasaba mis manos entre su cabello para después irlas bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, donde las deje descansando un rato para después empezar a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa.

Como me alegraba que tuviéramos la casa solo para nosotros pues Esme y Carlisle estaban trabajando y los demás ya se habían ido a la escuela, a la cual no me preocupaba saltarme un par de horas, y por la forma en que Emmett me sujetaba estaba segura que a el tampoco; talvez algunos días antes había estado insegura sobre entregarme a Emmett, pues yo quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien a quien amara, pero hoy estoy completamente segura que mi corazón le pertenecía a Emmett sin reservas y que ahora no solo quería que mi corazón le perteneciera.

Ya había logrado desabrochar todos los botones y quitarle la camisa, estaba pasando mis manos sobre sus bien definidos músculos que hacían que mis piernas empezaran a temblar. El empezó a quitarme la blusa hasta que lo logro y se quedo viendo mis bien formados pechos mas tiempo de lo normal para luego comenzar a repartir besos y pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello bajando hasta mis pechos, mientras que con las manos me quitaba la falda al tiempo que yo hacia lo mismo con sus jeans. Sus manos volvieron a subir recorriendo mis muslos y mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi brasier que desabrocho con gran facilidad para después deslizar los tirantes lentamente por mis brazos mientras me recostaba sobre la cama y el sobre mi, fue cuando sentí su sexo erecto rozando sobre el mío. Estábamos completamente desnudos uno sobre el otro y el empezó a besar mi seno derecho mientras una de sus manos estaba situada en mi cintura bajando y subiendo la otra empezó a masajear mi seno izquierdo, después comenzó a lamer y mordisquear suavemente mi pezón ocasionando que me excitara mas de lo que ya estaba y haciendo que soltara un gemido que hizo que su erección se hiciera mas prominente.

Alzo su rostro para mirarme a los ojos pidiendo permiso silencioso para hacerme suya completamente, alcance sus labios con los míos y el entendió al instante. Al principio me penetro con delicadeza pero aun así pude sentir un poco de dolor que después fue superado por el placer, entonces empecé a mover mis caderas cada vez más rápido. Podía sentir que el clímax estaba cerca y por los gemidos y suspiros que salían de su boca el de el también, ambos llegamos al clímax haciendo que nuestros cuerpos vibraran de placer y nuestras espaldas se arquearan.

-Te amo-dijo cuando por fin nuestras respiraciones se habían acompasado

-yo también te amo.-le dije besando sus labios, para después dejarme abrazar y sintiéndome protegida caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**_LES GUSTO???_**

**_QUE TAL SI ME DAN OPINONES, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS IDEAS, ETC._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW, LOS QUE ME AGREGAN A FAVORITO Y/O ALERTAS Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE NADA MAS PASAN A LEER!!_**

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	8. Ensayos, el plan, y ¿niños?

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer......_**

Aqui estoy otra vez.....espero que les guste!!

* * *

BELLA POV

Estaba segura que se me iba a ser tarde si Edward no llegaba por mi en los próximos cinco minutos……5………4……3….por fin se escucha el claxon de su auto, cuelgo mi mochila sobre mi hombro y saldo de mi casa para encontrarme con mi dios griego esperándome con la puerta abierta.

-Lamento la tardanza pero Emmett perdió a _Huevita_-un clic hizo en mi cabeza y Salí disparada a mi recamara; debajo de mi cama NO, en el baño NO, en la recamara de Charlie aunque no se porque la busque ahí si obviamente no estaba, en el living NO, ¡¡¡¿¿como demonios se pierde un huevo??!!!

-Amor ¿Qué haces?-me pregunto mientras yo estaba agachada buscando debajo del sofá.

-No encuentro a Huevara-susurre mientras literalmente me arrastraba por la sala buscando en cada rincón que encontraba, cuando escuche reírse a Edward como pocas veces lo hacia-¿te parezco graciosa?-le pregunte mientras me enderezaba.

-La verdad es que un poco por haber olvidado que yo me quede con Huevara ayer, y en este momento esta en el portavasos del auto- solté un gran suspiro de alivio, y es que no quería reprobar el semestre-Vámonos que ya se nos hizo tarde.

Después de que no nos dejaran entrar a clases por llegar tarde empezamos caminar hasta que nos encontramos a Jasper y a Alice en uno de los patios de la escuela.

-¿Llegaron tarde?-nos pregunto una sonriente Alice que estaba acostada en el pasto con su cabeza en el regazo de Jasper.

-Sip, igual que ustedes ¿no?-les pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a ellos seguida de Edward.

-Si, es que veníamos a la mitad de camino cuando Alice se acordó que había dejado a los huevos en su recamara y nos tuvimos que regresar; mientras Alice subía por los _trillizos_ yo la espere en el auto, pero cuando se subió solamente me dijo que si no nos íbamos en ese momento de ahí perdería su cordura mental; y antes de que llegaran me iba a decir porque regreso así.-nos contó Jasper.

Después de unas pocas suplicas por parte de Edward para que Alice hablara de una buena vez lo hizo.

-Esta bien les voy a decir, Cuando Salí de mi recamara pase enfrente de la recamara de Emmett y por lo que escuche te puedo decir que no lo veremos ni a el ni Rose en un gran rato- dijo con una voz llena de picardía; yo no había entendido porque no íbamos a ver ni a Emmett ni a Rose y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando vi la cara de Jasper que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, gire para ver a Edward que tenia una sonrisa burlona y yo seguía con mi cara de "¿?".

-Pero no te entiendo porque no van a venir-pregunta haciendo que Alice estallara en carcajadas.

-ayyy Bell´s eres tan inocente-logro decirme lo cual hizo que me confundiera todavía mas.

-Bella lo que ella quiere dar a entendernos es que….. Pues…amm…como te digo…este…-Edward se había empezado a sonrojar y eso que solo estaba balbuceando- mmm.....

-¡Lo que Alice quiso decir es que Emmett y **mi hermana** en este momento están teniendo sexo en la casa!- dijo Jasper cansado de los balbuceos de Edward- tan difícil era decir eso.-después de unos segundos mi cabeza pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Jasper. Alice quien no paraba de reír tenia razón había sido demasiado inocente y ahora mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que bien podría camusflajearme con el BMW de Rose.

-Respira Bella solo están haciendo algo natural-empezó a decir Alice haciendo que sonrojara todavía mas si eso era posible- que tal vez muy pronto tu también empezaras a hacer o que ya has hecho antes…

Alice se estaba divirtiendo tanto probando que tanto me podía sonrojar y creo que había batido mi propio record.

-Ya déjala Alice, no necesito que describas que están haciendo esos dos en éste momento-gracias a Dios Edward había recuperado el habla

-Ok, pero admite que el color rojo le queda bien-le sonrío Alice a Edward

-Hola chicos,- nos saludo Erick- el viernes por la noche se esta planeando una fiesta en la piscina de la escuela, sin permiso claro. Y solamente hace falta una cosa.

-Genial!!-había empezado Alice a dar sus típicos saltitos-Solo di que hace falta y nosotros nos encargamos.

-Pues ya esta todo, solo falta robar las llaves de la escuela para poder entrar sin tener que romper una ventana. Nos vemos luego- dijo para luego salir corriendo por si nos echábamos para atrás.

Tres pares de ojos incluidos los míos volteamos a ver a Alice.

-¿Cómo piensas que vamos a hacer eso?- verbalizo Jasper estoy segura los pensamientos de los tres.

- Vamos que tan difícil puede ser-se trataba de justificar Alice- es la llave de una escuela no la de un banco.

En ese momento sonó la campana y Alice salio prácticamente corriendo de ahí y Jasper detrás de ella pues tenia clase con ella y no les convenía perderse otra hora.

Edward me ayudo a pararme y nos fuimos a clase, nos sentamos hasta atrás como siempre y me dispuse a tomar la clase, cuando termino nos fuimos a literatura que nos tocaba a los seis juntos pero al parecer Emmett y Rose seguían _ocupados_; nos sentamos otra vez los cuatro hasta atrás y esperamos a que la profesora llegara.

-Lamento la tardanza, ahora por favor Jessica pasa a leer tu ensayo libre-le ordeno la profesora a penas entro al salón.

-pero por que yo-rezongo Jessica

-por que yo lo digo, ahora pase al frente.

Jessica pasó al frente y comenzó a leer.

-Mi ensayo se trata de cómo los hombres podrían tener un buen comportamiento y lo expreso como si se tratara de la convocatorio para un curso, el cual a mi parecer debería de existir…..

**CURSO DE FORMACIÓN PARA HOMBRES**  
(COMIENZA EL 30 DE AGOSTO DE 2009. VACANTES ILIMITADAS)  
**SEDE: **INSTITUTO DE FORMACIÓN HUMANA EN DEFENSA DE LA BUENA CONVIVENCIA.  
**Objetivo pedagógico:** Curso de formación que permite a los hombres desarrollar esa parte del cuerpo de la que ignoran su existencia, es decir, EL CEREBRO.

""Los costos los pagarán sus adorables mujeres agradecidas, una vez aprobado cada módulo.

*** MÓDULO 1: CURSO OBLIGATORIO**  
1. Cómo aprender a vivir sin su madre (2000 horas).  
2. 'Mi mujer NO es mi madre, NI es la criada' (3000 horas).

* MÓDULO 2: Vida de a dos.  
1. Cómo tener hijos sin volverse celoso (150 horas).  
2. Cómo superar el síndrome de pertenencia sobre el control remoto (550 horas).  
3. Técnicas para NO mear fuera del inodoro (300 horas). OBLIGATORIO.  
**Ejercicios prácticos en DVD:**  
1. Cómo entender que los zapatos nunca van solos hasta al closet (800 horas)  
2. Cómo llegar hasta el canasto de la ropa sucia sin perderse (500 horas).  
3. Cómo sobrevivir a un simple resfriado sin agonizar. (100 Horas)

* MÓDULO 3: TIEMPO LIBRE  
1. Cómo planchar una camisa en menos de dos horas (ejercicios prácticos).  
2. Cómo digerir cerveza, gaseosa ó cualquier otra bebida sin eructar en la mesa (ejercicios prácticos, con un experto gastroenterólogo como invitado).

* MÓDULO 4: Curso de Cocina-

Nivel 1 (principiantes): Los electrodomésticos: ON= encendido, OFF= apagado.  
- Nivel 2 (avanzado): Mi primera sopa instantánea sin quemar la casa.  
**Ejercicios prácticos: **Hervir el agua.

""**CURSO INTENSIVO****: ****POR RAZONES DE DIFICULTAD Y DE ENTENDIMIENTO DE LOS TEMAS, EL CUPO ES DE MAXIMO DE 8 PARTICIPANTES.****  
**  
**TEMA 1:** Último descubrimiento científico: Cocinar y tirar la basura NO  
provoca impotencia ni cuadriplejia (prácticas en laboratorio).

**TEMA 2:** Cómo bajar la tapa del inodoro paso a paso (Clase  
Teórica-práctica, con repaso durante una semana)

**TEMA 3: **El rollo de papel higiénico: Leyenda ó realidad.- ¿ El papel  
higiénico nace empotrado en la pared, al lado del inodoro?. 'Cómo  
cambiar el Tubo vacío'. (Teleconferencia con la Universidad de  
Harvard).

**TEMA 4:** Por qué NO es un delito REGALAR FLORES a su pareja aunque  
lleve muchos años con ella.

""**TEMA 5:** Uno y la electricidad: Ventajas económicas de contactar a un  
técnico competente para las reparaciones, aún para las más básicas.

**TEMA 6:** Rompiendo el mito: Los hombres que conducen pueden pedir  
información si se pierden, sin correr el riesgo de parecer impotentes.  
(IMPACTANTES TESTIMONIOS).

**TEMA 7:** No es necesario agitar las sábanas después de haber emitido  
gases intestinales (ejercicios de reflexión).

**TEMA 8:** La plancha II: Ubicación en el armario después de usarla..

**TEMA 9:** Los detergentes: Dosificación, consumo, utilización...  
Prácticas para evitar daños irreparables a la casa.

**TEMA 10:** La lavadora de ropa: Ese gran misterio del hogar.

**TEMA 11:** Diferencias fundamentales entre el cesto de la ropa sucia el  
colgador del baño y el piso (Ejercicios en laboratorios con  
musicoterapia).

**TEMA 12:** El hombre en el asiento del acompañante: Es posible no hablar  
ó agitarse convulsivamente mientras ella conduce y/o se estaciona  
(Ejercicios con Yoga).

TEMA 13: La taza ó vasos del desayuno, comida ó cena: ¿Los utensilios  
se desplazan solos hasta el fregadero? Ejercicios dirigidos por David Copperfield. POR ARTE DE MAGIA.

**TEMA 14:** Analizar a profundidad las causas anatómicas, fisiológicas  
y/o psicológicas que no le permiten al hombre secar el baño después de  
ducharse. .

Las mujeres no parabamos de reír, todas nos agarrabamos el estomago y yo sentía que me faltaba el aire, hasta la profesora se estaba riendo.

-Felicidades Jessica, tu ensayo estuvo fabulosos-la felicito la profesora después de controlar su risa.

Mientras Jessica pasaba a sentar las mujeres empezamos a aplaudir, mientras que los hombres seguian enfurruñados en sus asientos.

-Profesora yo tengo la replica al ensayo de Jessica-grito Mike para hacerse escuchar.

-Esta bien Mike pasa al frente

Esto se iba a poner bueno, no creo que Mike le ganara a Jessica porque después de todo lo que había dicho era verdad y Mike no podía encontrarnos tantos defectos sin inventar algunos.

-Mi ensayo bien puede ser la replica del de Jessica, para que vean que los hombres no nos quedamos atrás…

**La batalla es dura:**

**Mujeres VS Cerveza**

¿CERVEZA O MUJERES?

¿¿Cual es mejor??

Una CERVEZA esta siempre mojada. La MUJER no... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

La CERVEZA es horrible si está caliente... La mujer obviamente que no ¡punto para la MUJER!

Una CERVEZA helada te satisface... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

Si regresas a casa oliendo a CERVEZA, tu mujer puede enojarse. Si llegas a casa oliendo a MUJERES, tu mujer seguro que se enoja y hasta puede dejarte... ¡Empate!... ya que depende del punto de vista.

Diez CERVEZAS en una noche y después no puedes manejar a casa. Diez MUJERES en una noche y no hace falta manejar a ningún lado... ¡punto para la MUJER!.

""Si un policía te siente olor a CERVEZA te puede arrestar, si el policía te siente olor a MUJERES te invita una cerveza... ¡punto para la MUJER!

La CERVEZA cuanto más vieja, es mejor... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

Muchas CERVEZAS pueden hacerte ver ovnis, mucha MUJERES puede hacerte ver a Dios... ¡punto para la MUJER!

Si te preguntas como será la próxima MUJER eres normal. Si te preguntas como será la próxima CERVEZA eres un alcohólico... ¡punto para la MUJER!

Arrancarle la etiqueta a una CERVEZA es divertido. Arrancarle los calzones a una MUJER es mucho MUCHO mas divertido... ¡punto para la MUJER!

Por una CERVEZA pagas impuestos... ¡punto para la MUJER!.

Si te tomas otra CERVEZA, la primera no se enoja... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

Puedes estar siempre seguro de que eres el primero en 'destapar' una CERVEZA ... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

Si agitas una CERVEZA, después de un rato se calma sola... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

Clara, oscura, en cualquier momento puedes escoger la CERVEZA que quieras... punto para la CERVEZA!

""Una CERVEZA sabes exactamente cuanto te va a costar... punto para la CERVEZA!

La CERVEZA no tiene mamá por lo tanto tu no tienes suegra… punto para la CERVEZA!

Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero la CERVEZA no te pedirá que la abraces durante media hora después de haberla tomado... ¡punto para la CERVEZA!

PUNTUACIÓN FINAL: La CERVEZA le gana a la MUJER (10 a 7)

Si eres una MUJER y en este momento te estas enojando, piensa que la CERVEZA no se enojaría..Otro punto para la CERVEZA! MARCADOR FINAL 11 a 7

Los hombres otro poco y estarian arriba de la banca biroteando al idiota de Mike. Como se atrevia a compararnos con una cerveza es retrasado o que le pasa. Edward, Jasper y Ben (el novio de Angela) eran los unicos que estaban callados porque si no podian irse despidiendose de sus novias.

-Muy interesante Newton pase a sentarse -la profesora de había parado y todo su buen humor de hace rato se había esmufado- Los veo en la proximo clase, ya se pueden ir a la cafetería.

Todos nos apresuramos a salir y ya en el pasiillo Alice y yo íbamos maldiciendo a Newton por la comparacion.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería Rose y Emmett ya nos estaban esperando con unas radiantes sonrisasy no deseaba imaginarme el porque aunque ya lo sabia.

-Hola chicos que tal litareratura??-nos pregunto Emmett

-Mas divertida que nunca, hasta que Mike abrio su bocota-le contesto Alice mientras se sentaba.

Después de un rato cuando les terminamos de contar lo que paso en clase y Emmett se había empezado a reír pero con una mirada de Rose se quedo callado.

-Jessica es genial y Newton un completo idiota, verdad osito

-Claro que si amor, es un idiota por compararlas con una cervaza

En la mesa todos nos estábamos aguantando la risa por como Rose podía controlar a Emmett con una sola mirada cuando toda la escuela le abria el paso por temor a ser golpeado por el, pero la verdad es que Emmett era como un niño de cinco años atrapado en uno de diesiocho.

-Emmett!! Hay fiesta en la piscina de la escuela el viernes en la noche-le dijo Alice; y ahora no solo Alice saltaba en su lugar si no que ahora Emmett se le había unido-Es sin permiso obviamente y a nosotros seis nos toca robar las llaves de la escuela

-Disculpa, en que momento dije que te ayudaría-le empezó a reñir Edward

-¿quieres ir a la fiesta si o no?

-obvio que si, pero..

-Entonces te callas y ayudas con el plan de "robando una llave".

-Si Eddy no seas aguafiestas, además no es dificil solo tenemos que planearlo bien-apoyo Emmett a Alice-además dime que no quieres ver a Bella en traje de baño.

Edward enmudecio. Haste este momento la idea de la fiesta me había parecido estupenda pero ahora no estaba muy segura de querer ir.

-Ni se te ocurra Bella que de esta no te safas-había empezado Alice y para mi desgracia se le unio Rosalie

-Si Bella tu no puedes faltar, además a puesto que tienes algo de que estar orgullosa debajo de esas playeras demasiado holgadas que usas.

-Ya basta de jugar a ver quien sonroja mas rápido a Bella, voy a ir solo para que no esten moletando los proximos dias contentas-les espete, pero ellas solo chocaron sus palmas en el aire con sonrisas complices, demonios deseguro todo esto había sido un pequeño plan para que fuera sin tener que obligarme..

Sono la campana y nos fuimos a clase. Cuando regresamos a la casa de los Cullen estuvimos planeando como robar la dichosa llave durante toda la tarde.

EDWARD POV

Por fin era viernes, hoy entregariamos a los bebes-huevo, nos dirian la segunda parte del proyecto y lo mas importante hoy robariamos la llave.

En la hora del almuerzo, Jasper y Bella se encargarian de que se iniciara una guerra de comida para que así los profesores y el director fueran a la cafetería mientras que Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se encargarian de cualquier imprevisto que sucediera mientras que a mi por perder jugando Monopoly me tocaría entrar a la oficina y robar la llave.

Estábamos en clase de literatura como cada viernas antes de que tocara la campana, cuando sono fuimos los primeros en entrar a la cafetería, pues nos teniamos que dejar ver los seis para que no sospecharan, compramos toda la comida necesaria para iniciar la guerra.

-Ahora recuerden cuando comienze la guerra la pixie, mi novia sexi, Eddi y yo nos vamos a escabullir, mientras tomatita y Jazzy se encargan de que la guerra no se enfrie y nos avisen todo lo que pasa, cuando estemos en la oficina la pixie se quedara vigilando las puertas, mi sexy novia va a entretener sin ningun tipo de contacto fisico al recepcionista, y mientras Eddy entra a la oficina del director yo vigilo la puerta entendieron-volvio a repasar Emmett y nosotros nos empezamos a quejar por los sobrenombres.

-Dejen de quejarse que van a ser los nombres que utilizaremos para hablar por los walkie-talkie-nos espeto Emmett

-De que walkies-takies hablas??-le pregunte, porque yo que recuerde no tenemos ningunos

-Pues de estos-dijo Alice sacando de su bolso seis pequeños walkie-talkies, mire a Jasper pidiendo una explicacion y con una palabra que salio de sus boca entendí todo

-compras.

-Ok la cafetería esta llena, comenzemos-ordeno Rose después de que cada quien agarrara su walkie-talkie.

Jasper agarro spaquetti formando una bola con el y con un moviento tan rápido que ni siquiera yo estando a su lado logre ver en que momento lo lanzo para dar de lleno en la cabeza de Lauren, -deseguro eso fue una pequeña forma de demostrar solidaridad con su gemela,- agarro otra bola de spaguetti y lo lanzo a la cabeza de Mike, después Bella discretamente le avento una pizza a Jessica, y así fue como en menos de cinco segundo había comida volando hacia todas direcciones.

Después de alzarles los pulgares a Bella y a Jasper, nos escabullimos hasta llegar a la ventana, primero salto Emmett y luego yo para después ayudar a Alice y a Rose.

-_Aquí novia sexy, primera parte del plan lista estamos afueray vamos a la direccion-_ susurro Rosalie tratando de no reirse al walkie-talkie mientras corriamos por los pasillos para poder llegar a la oficina donde solo había un mostrador donde se encontraba el recepcionista, un sillon y las puertas para entrar a la oficina del director.

-Yo me quedo aquí a vigilar-dijo Alice quedandose en la puerta de la oficina cuando llegamos.

Luego Rosalie iba a entretener al recepcionista y Emmett y yo nos íbamos a arrastrar para que no nos viera.

-_Aquí tomatita, la guerra sigue y por con que velocidad Jazzy lanza la comida podría tener un futuro prometedor en el beisboll-_escuchamos que decía Bella por el walkie-talkie y sonaba muy divertida

-_Aquí pixie, hemos llegado a la oficina ahora la novia sexy seducira ejem perdon distraera al recepcionista -_al otro lado pudimos escuchar las risas de Jasper y una maldicion por parte de Bella.

_-Aquí Jazzy, tenemos a una soldado caida al ser impactada por una hamburguersa de queso en la zona de la cara dejandolsela mas roja que como acostumbramos verla cambio y fuera-_dijo Jazz entre risas, ojala que no le doliera mucho a Bella sino el que la hubiera golpeado se las veria conmigo. Los demás trataban de estallar en carcajadas para que no nos descubrieran.

-Ya voy a entrar, cuando escuchen mi señal entren-nos dijo Rose

-Y cual vamos a saber cual es la señal-pregunte

-lo sabran cuando la escuchen- Rose entro y escuchamos como se ponia a platicar con el recepcionista.

-Mas le vale a ese idiota no pasarse de listo con MI ROSALIE-dijo un muy celoso Emmett

-Ella sabe cuidarse Emmett-le dijo Alice, después escuchamos como se rompia algo adentro i un oops.. de Rose

-¿Esa es la señal?-le pregunte a Emmett

-Supongo que si. Vamos

Entramos arrastrandonos, podría jurar que Alice se divertia de lo lindo viendonos gatear por la oficina. Pasamos junto a las piernas de Rosalie, gracias a Dios que ese día llebava pantalon y no falda, pero eso no hizo que Emmett se controlara y le pellizcara el trasero justamente cuando una de mis manos estaba alado de sus zapatos de tacon produciendo que me enterrara uno de ellos pensando que yo era Emmett, y claro al yo no poder gritar me mordi la lengua, esta me la iba a pagar Emmett. Dimos la vuelta al mostrador y cuando estuvimos fuera del campo visual del recepcionista nos paramos y golpee a Emmett en la nuca.

-Y eso por que??-pregunto en susurros Emmett mientras se sobaba

-por culpa de tus impulsos de macho Rosalie me piso-le dije-ahora entra y vigila la puerta, en lo que yo busco las llaves.

Entramos en la oficina y yo me puse a buscar, escritorio NO, archivero NO, librero NO,

-_Aquí osito bobito estamos en la oficna, alguna novedad-_escuche susurrar a Emmett, suerte que Rose había apagado el suyo.

-_Aquí Jazzy, logre vengar a tomatita después de su hamburguersaso, la guerra continua aunque los maestros y el director tratan de detenerla, jajaja al director le lanzaron un pedazo de pastel, cambio y fuera._

_-Aquí pixie, no se por que demonios no escogi estar en la guerra de comida, en la puerta de la oficina no hay nada interesante, cambio y fuera_

Yo seguía buscando, busque en los cajones del escritoria y ahí estaba, le hice señas a Emmett y cuando nos disponiamos a salir Emmett con uno de sus enormas brazos tiro un florero.

-idiota-le susurre, pero era demasiado tarde escuchamos al recepcionista acercarse, y lo que vimos a continuacion nos dejo helados. Antes de que nos pudiera ver el recepcionista Rosalie lo hizo girar y lo beso, yo sabia que era para distraerlo pero Emmett estaba congelado en su lugar, como pude lo hice reaccionar y empezamos a caminar, pero cuando pasamos alado de Rosalie no se pudo controlar mas y le dio un puñetazo al pobre tipo dejandolo incosiente.

-Por que hiciste eso??-le pregunte enttrando a la histeria-ahora va a saber que entramos a la oficina.

-Acaso querias que me quedara viendo como besaba a **mi novia**-me riño Emmett para después voltear a ver a Rosalie.

-No me veas así, solo lo hice para que no los descubrieran-se defendio de Rosalie.

-Ustedes lo complican todo-dijo Alice entrando un poco alterada-Rosalie entra a la oficia y desaste del florero roto para que no se den cuenta de que alguien entro, y ustedes dos muevan al tipo y ponganlo detrás del mostrador con la caja de aspirinas en la mano con el empaque vacio, con suerte y pensaran que lo imagino todo después de una sobredosis de aspirinas aunque no se si eso sea posible.

Una vez hecho lo que nos dijo Alice salimos corriendo de la oficina.

_-Aquí tomatita, dense prisa no creo que la guerra se logre alargar mas_

_-Aquí Eddy, ya estamos cerca muevanse a la ventana para que nos cubran_

Llegamos a la ventana, y Jasper y Bella ya estaban ahí, la cafetería era un completo desastre. Cuando logramos entrar nos tuvimos que manchar de comida nosotros mismos porque sino íbamos a ser los unicos limpios, Jasper al parecer era el mas limpio pues no paraba de esquivar la comida y lanzarla al mismo tiempo y Bella a pesar de estra atrás de una mesa que se había volteado tenia hasta spaguetti en el cabello.

Alice y Rosalie solamente se ensuciaron un poco y se fueraon a meter junto con Bella; Emmett una vez adentro no dudo en unirse a la guerra al igual que yo.

Estábamos diviertiendonos de lo lindo, cuando los profesores encontraron la unica manera de deter la guerra: encendieron la alarma contra incendios, toda la cafetería tenia una lluvia artificial.

-Todos los alumnos perderan la proxima clase y se dedicaran a limpiar este desastre y se suspenden las practicas de americano y porristas por la siguiente semana.-nos grito el director para después dejarnos ahí limpiando.

El castigo no había estado tan mal, es mas Jasper, Emmett y yo que estábamos en el equipo de americano y las chicas que eran porristas bueno exepto Bella que solo les ayuda con las coreografias íbamos a descansar de las practicas.

-¿Qué tal les fue en direccion?-nos pregunto Bella

-Pues al principio todo perfecto y aburrido, pero después cuando estaban a punto de salir de la direccion el energumeno Emmett tiro un jarron y para que no los descubrieran Rosalie beso al recepcionista, luego como era de esperarse Emmett lo noqueo y después yo puse todo en orden para que no nos descubrieran-solo Alice era capaz de decir todo eso en una sola bocanada-¿y a ustedes que tal?

-Cuando ustedes se fueron Jasper siguio lanzando comida a diestra y siniestra, estoy segura que les dio a todos por lo manos una vez, y yo me escondi atrás de una mesa y me golpeaba mas comida de la que lanzaba…

-Y después Mike trato de lanzarme un hamburguesa con queso y la esquive como la mayoria de la comida pero Bella no y le dio de lleno en la cara-nos dijo Jazz para después estallar en carcajadas junto con Emmett, Alice y Rosalie.

-Pero después le lanze un pastel a mike no te preocupes-me dijo Jasper antes de que me decidiera a lanzarme sobre el por no haber protegido a Bella.

-jajaja, si amor deviste de ver su cara-se empezó a reír Bella.

Después de estar limpiando durante una hora la cafetería lucia presentable otra vez, y nos fuimos a clase de ciencias de la vida todavía mojados.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos hasta atrás como siempre. Que suerte que los huevos no se habían roto en la guerra de comida.

-Buenos dias jovenes, primero me entregaran los bebe-huevo y luego les dire la segunda parte del proyecto-anuncio la profesora una vez instalada en el escritorio.

La verdad era que me alegraba poder deshacerme de los huevos, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de la segunda parte del proyecto.

-Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale-los llamo la profesora

Mi hermana y Jasper pasaron al frente, la profesora examino los huevos y al ver que no tenían daños los mando a sentarse; el mismo proceso fue con todos hasta que la profesora reviso todos los huevos.

-Muy bien ahora que eh comprobado que todos fueron responsables para poder cuidar a un simple huevo, la segunda parte sera mucho mas compleja y exigante ya que van a cuidar a niños,- todo el salón se lleno de murmullos y es la profesora tenia que estar equivocada, nosotros no la podiamos hacer de nanas.- Guarden silencio por favor. Les voy a explicar, ¿¿ustedes conocen a la institucion de "The children of Phoenix"??

Claro que la conociamos, era algo así como una guarderia pero de los hijos de los empresarios mas ricos y por lo tanto mas ocupádos del mundo; y eso solo quería decir una cosa: esos eran los niños mas malcriados que podrian existir.

-Por sus caras puedo ver que si, hemos hecho un acuerdo y ustedes tendran que cuidarlos hasta el proximo viernes las 24 horas del día.- esa vieja loca tendría que estar jugando, yo no iba a cuidar a un niño malcriado durante una semana y además hoy tendríamos fiesta en la piscina- El numero de niños dependera del numero de huevos que allan cuidado al igual que el sexo y si no quieren repetir el semestre sera mejor que dejen de quejarse y pongan buena cara, por que en unos minutos conoceran a sus niños que tendran entre 2 y 5 años con los que tendran que pasar día y noche la siguiente semana.

Todo estaba arruinado y el unico consuelo que me quedaba era que Bella y yo solo cuidariamos a uno; pobres de mis hermanos y de los gemelos.

-Profesora Jasper y yo tendríamos que cuidar a tres niños, no le parece algo exagerado-dijo Alice una vez que la loca de la profesora le había dado la palabra.

-Puede que si querida, pero velo de esta manera después de esta semana el resto del semestre seguiremos hablando de la responsabilidad y si tu y Jasper y los demás que cuidan a mas de un niño, que son solo dos parejas mas, los cuidan perfectamente tendrán el suficiente conocimiento practico como para no presentarse el resto del semestre sin tener problema alguno,- que injusto era eso, pero pensándolo bien preferiría cuidar a una sola princesita que a tres y al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio??_

_¿¿les gusto??_

_haganmelo saber!!!_

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	9. Conociendo a los angelitos

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER...._**

**_Les dije que iba a actualizar a mitad de semana y aqui estoy!!! ya se que el capi esta corto pero eraesto o nada..._**

**_Gracias a: NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN, MZNICKWHITE, BTVS22,, LITTLE HOPE, MEGAMOLPE, MARIJO CULLEN, ALIJAS102 por dejar review y/o agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos!!!_**

* * *

ALICE POV

Genial, ahora tendremos que cuidar a niños mas que malcriados, y lo pero era que a Jasper y a mi nos tocaba cuidar a ¡¡¡tres!!!; por lo menos el resto del semestre ya no tendremos que tomar esta clase.

-Ahora voy a hacer pasar a los niños para asignárselos y quiero que sean amables por que al fin y al cabo estos niños van a ser su calificación- definitivamente si hasta ahora la profesora no había entrado a mi lista negra por su horrible forma de vestir ahora si lo iba estar.

Los niños empezaron a entrar, eran niños entre 2 casi 3 y 6 años, se veían realmente tiernos además de que venían vestidos de una forma increible.

-Señorita Alice y Señor Hale, por favor pasen al frente

Jasper me sujeto de la mano y pasamos al frente.

-¿Ustedes deben cuidar a tres niños cierto?

-Así es, dos niñas y un niño – conteste con mi típica voz alegre

-Excelente. Entonces cuidaran a Daniela, Ángela, y a David.- Nos dijo mientras los iba señalando.

Saludamos a los niños y los llevamos con nosotros, el cabello de Ángela y de David era castaño y lacio, mientras que el de Daniela era rubio y caía en grandes y lindos caireles. Los tres eran de piel blanca. Jasper sentó a las niñas sobre su regazo y yo a David sobre el mío. Ahora quería ver como les iba a mis queridos hermanos.

Edward y Bella estaban al frente, ellos tenían suerte solo tendrían que cuidar a una. Regresaron a su asiento y Edward sentó a una niña como de cinco años en su regazo, la niña tenía el cabello ondulado y de color castaño claro.

Ahora eran Emmett y Rose los que estaban al frente, ellos compartían nuestra suerte pues tendrían que cuidar a dos. Regresaron a sus asientos con un niño como de cuatro años, con cabello castaño y rizado; y con una niña como de seis, con cabello de un color rubio plateado que caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- escuche a una vocecita llamarme mientras tocaba mi hombro.

-Yo me llamo Alice, ¿Tu eres David cierto?

-Si, y tengo cuato años-me contesto y pude notar que tenia los ojos verdes con pequeños rasgos de color miel.

Escuche que Jasper también platicaba con las dos niñas al igual que mis hermanos con sus respectivos niños.

-¿Y tu como te llamas?-me pregunto Daniela

- Yo me llamo Alice

-Yo soy Daniela, tengo cinco años y ella es Ángela tiene cuatro años-dijo señalando a la otra niña, que miraba curiosa hacia todos lados.

Por lo menos no nos había tocado a niños de dos o tres niños. Me preguntaba como los padres podían dejar a sus hijos tan pequeños con desconocidos, supongo que para ellos era más importante el trabajo que sus hijos.

ROSALIE POV

Megan estaba sentada en mis piernas y era realmente bonita para tener solo seis años, Justin estaba platicando con Emmett y también era un niño adorable con sus cuatro añitos. La niña que les había tocado cuidar a Edward y a Bella se llamaba Nicole, tenia cinco años y no paraba de ver a Edward.

Cuando termino la clase nos fuimos al estacionamiento, los de años inferiores se nos quedaban viendo y murmuraban; Edward venia cargando a Nicole, Alice sujeta a David, mientras Jazz llevaba a una niña sujetada en cada mano, y Emmett venia cargando a los dos pequeños.

-Muy bien oficialmente somos una guardería andante-dijo Alli una vez que llegábamos a los autos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con los niños esta noche?-Pregunto Jasper después de acomodar a sus tres niños en los asientos del porshe de Alice y ponerles los cinturones.

-Algo nos tendremos que inventar- dije yo- mientras tanto Bella pide permiso para quedarte este fin de semana con nosotros en la casa, con el pretexto de cuidar a la niña

-Si, esa es una buena idea-dijo Bella mientras Nicole jugaba con su cabello

-Entonces nos vemos en la casa- dijo Edward para luego irse a su volvo seguido de Bella.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos antes de que los niños destruyan mi querido porshe

Cuando se fueron Alice y Jasper acomodamos a los niños en los asientos del Jeep, para ponernos en camino; si de algo estaba segura era que toda esta semana viajaríamos en el Jeep de Emmett para que nos los peques no maltrataran a mi bebe.

-Tendo hambre-empezó a quejarse Justin

-ya casi vamos a llegar-trate de tranquilizarlo pero se seguia quejando

-¿Quieres escuchar música?-le pregunte- Emmett va a cantar, ¿Cuál quieren escuchar?

-Barbie Girl!!-pidió Megan

-Gracias Rosalie- me susurro con un poco de sarcasmo Emmett cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Emmett iba a matarme, claro que solo hablando en sentido figurado pero aun así empecé a cantar con el, los niños lucían divertidos viendo a Emmett cantar y hacer caras graciosas.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

Los niños habian empezado a cantar con nosotros para cuando llegamos a la casa.

Entramos a la casa y les presentamos a los niños a mis padres, y luego de que comieran algo subieron a ver la television al cuarto de Emmett junto con Daniela, David, Angie y Nikky. Esme se veía muy contenta con la casa llena de niños.

Edward y Bella llegaron poco después que nosotros y resulto que Bella se iba a quedar toda la semana con nosotros y sus papás iban a aprovechar para irse de luna de miel por tercera vez.

-Papás queriamos ver si podrían cuidar a los niños solo por esta noche, es que nosotros teníamos planeado salir a alguna parte.-pidió Alice haciendo sus ojitos de cachorrito.

-Claro que si niños, solo déjenlos dormidos y nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás.-nos acababa de decir Esme, cuando escuchamos un grito del piso de arriba.

-¡¡¡Edyyyy!!!- seguía gritando Nicole cuando llegamos a ver a los niños

-Si Nikky, ¿Qué quieres?-trataba de tranquilizarla Edward, y empezaba a desesperarse pues la niñita no paraba de decirle Eddy.

-Ya me aburrí, y ya no quiero estar aquí-le contesto por fin la niña de una manera bastante altanera, a esa niña faltaba que le enseñaran quien manda y lamentablemente nosotros no podíamos hacer nada pues si queriamos pasar el semestre teníamos que tratarlos bien.

-Si quieres podemos salir a jugar-trataba de disuadirla Bella.

-Solamente si tienes muñecas, porque sino no quiero-si seguía hablando así no me iba a importar que la mocosa se fuera a quejar.

-Pero es que no tenemos muñecas-había empezado a decir Bella y la niña ya estaba fingiendo empezar a llorar.

-Nosotros no pero mi dulce y querida hermanita si tiene, y toda una colección, anda no llores- dijo Edward y Alice ya lo estaba fusilando con la mirada.

-No te las pienso prestar Edward Anthony Cullen, llevo coleccionándolas desde que tenía cinco años, además todas están perfectamente en sus cajas...

-¿Tienes muñecas?-le pregunte un poco incrédula a Alice que no paraba de asesinar a Edward con la mirada.

-Sipo, las tengo desde los cinco años y son de colección, representan todas las modas que a habido en el mundo

-En serio! Yo siempre las eh querido, pero como siempre los amargados de mis padres le dan el dinero a Jasper y el no me las quiso compra, porque rompí su consola de videojuegos cuando tenia nueve años-Alice y yo nos habíamos enfrascado en una conversación sobre las muñecas y sus diferentes vestiditos, cuando un carraspeo nos saco de ella.

Todos nos vein como si tuviéramos tres ojos, ¿pero vamos es que ellos no tenían también algunos gustos de su infancia?

-Bueno Alice, me vas a dar esas muñecas de si o si-la señalo Edward con el dedo

-¡¡Quiero jugar a las muñecas!!!-había empezado otra vez a gritar Nicole, acompañando la discusión de Alice y Edward; de un momento para otro Alice salio corriendo y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto desde donde siguió gritándole a Edward.

-Son mías y no tengo por que prestárselas..

-Son simples muñecas Alice…

Alice abrió la puerta y solo asomo una cara de completa indignación.

-¡Solo muñecas! ¿Qué demonios dices? Esas muñecas son completamente de colección… no cabe duda que Esme te tiro cuando eras chiquito-le espeto para luego volver a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Niños que les sucede?-había llegado Esme a detener esto- Alice para tu información yo no fui la que tiro a Edward fue tu papá..

-Gracias por defenderme mamá- le dijo Edward

-Gracias por echarme de cabeza querida-se escucho la voz de Carlisle proveniente de la sala. Todos soltamos risitas divertidas.

-Alice abre esa puerta-cuando Alice la abrió Esme siguió hablando- Dejen de comportarse como unos niños, Edward entiende que Alice esta obsesionada con esas muñecas y que preferiría cortarse una mano a prestártelas, y tu Alice no tienes porque empezar a gritar así y echarme a mi la culpa del comportamiento de tu hermano-Los dos se habían quedado callados y nosotros tratábamos de no echarnos a reír de su cara de niños regañados.

-Que bien se siente no ser regañado-dijo Emmett-normalmente es a mi a quien siempre regañan

-Si siempre te regañamos a ti Emmett es por algo hijo, ahora préstale uno de tus peluches a Nikky

-¿Y porque yo?-pregunto haciendo un adorable puchero

-Porque eres un buen hijo y quieres que esta noche me quede a cuidar a los niños- Jaque mate y yo que pensaba que Esme no era capaz de chantajear.

Esme volvió a la cocina y Emmett le trajo un lindo osito (que yo le había regalado) a Nicole; si esa niña le hacia algo a ese oso me las iba a pagar.

-Lo siento bebe pero era ese o el señor Pepito- dijo Emmett abrazándome por atrás. El señor Pepito era otro oso que yo le había regalado, pero era de un tamaño bastante grande que tenia en una esquina de su cuarto.

-Rosie yo quiero salir a jugar-decía Justin mientras me jalaba de la blusa.

-Claro que si, ven vamos a jugar-le contesto Emmett mientras lo subía a sus hombros y lo llevaba al jardín.

Yo sujete a Megan de la mano y fuimos detrás de ellos.

BELLA POV

Todos estábamos en el jardín, Emmett y Jasper jugaban con Justin y David, Edward estaba con Nicole quien amenazaba con empezar a llorar si el no estaba con ella, y Alice Rose y yo cuidamos a Megan, Daniela y a Angie que estaban caminando por el jardín con nosotras atrás de ellas.

-¿En serio Emmett les canto Barbie Girl?-pregunto Alice sorprendida de lo que había hecho Emmett.

-Sip, lo hizo para que los niños no empezaran a llorar.

-Pues cuando nosotros nos fuimos íbamos escuchando claro de luna, y esta Nicole empezo a decir que no quería escuchar esa horrible música y nos hizo escuchar a Hilary Duff-les dije

-Se ve que esa niña es insoportable-comento Alli-a nosotros no nos paso nada del otro mundo, los niños solo iban viendo por la ventana muy tranquilos.

-Si, eso suele pasar cuando estas con Jasper-dijo Rose algo divertida para luego irle a quitar a Megan un bicho con el que estaba jugando.

-En un par de horas hay que empezar a dormir a los niños, para poder arreglarnos nosotros para ir a la fiesta!!-dijo Alice para después ir con las niñas dando sus típicos saltitos.

Así que en un par de horas empezaría mi tortura.

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?_**

**_Voy a ir al concierto de los JONAS!!!!! y vienen justamante para mi cumple!!!_**

**_Pasen por la encuesta de mi profile!!_**

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	10. Preparandonos para la fiesta

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.............excepto algunos...._**

**_Graxias a: _**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!_**

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Esto parecía un loquero mas que una casa de exitosos profesionistas que viven tranquilamente con sus hijos; Emmett perseguía a Justin que corría por toda la casa (Nota mental: No volver a darle leche con chocolate), Megan y Daniela se creían cantantes profesionales y cantaban a toda voz las canciones de los Jonas Brothers, Hanna Montana y Demi Lovato(2da Nota mental:esconderles el micrófono mientras duermen, para no volver a sufrir esta tortura), Alice y Jasper trataban de que Angie y David dejaran de aventar y jugar con su cena, Nicole no dejaba de coquetear con Edward a pesar de que ella tenia 5 años y Edward 17 (3ra Nota mental: prohibirle a Jasper hablar de mis amores platónicos de cuando tenia 6 años; que vergüenza.), Bella estaba un poquito celosa de la pequeña Nikky de 5 años (jajaja) y por eso ayudaba a Jasper y a Alice limpiando la comida que los niños avientan, mientras que yo estaba sentada en el sofá viendo como la cordura mental de mis hermanos (de sangre y postizos) y mi novio se esfumaba rápidamente.

Hubiera seguido divirtiéndome viéndolos pero ya eran las 7 de la noche y la fiesta empezaba a las 10 y si quería que estuviéramos listas para impactar a todas las zorras de la escuela (empezando por Lauren) tenía que detener esto ahora mismo.

Así que me pare, les quite el micrófono a las niñas y me hice escuchar…

-¡SILENCIO!-Grite en el micrófono provocando que se hiciera escuchar ese sonido chillo que lastima los oídos haciendo que todos se quedaran estáticos en su lugar- Gracias, ahora será mejor que se arreglen para acostarse a dormir si quieren que mañana salgamos a pasear a comer pizza y helado o de lo contrario nos quedaremos todo el día viendo programas educativos y comeremos unos ricos y saludables vegetales- Mientras hablaba el rostro de los niños se ilumino al escuchar "pizza y helado" pero al escuchar "vegetales" todas sus caritas –incluida la de Emmett- hicieron un terrible gesto de asco.

De inmediato Angie y David terminaron su cena y subieron seguidos de Alice y Jasper que llevaba a Daniela en brazos, Edward también cargo a Nicole y la subió al que seria su cuarto que compartiría con las demás niñas, los niños dormirían en otro cuarto.

Mientras pasaba al cuarto de las niñas para recostar a Megan pude ver a Jasper y a Alice tratando de lavarle los dientes a tres niños a la vez, -pobres de ellos, si de por si es difícil controlar a uno ahora con tres no quiero ni imaginarme- Recosté a Megan la arrope con las cobijas y le di un beso en la frente como me hubiera gustado que mi madre me los diera cuando era pequeña.

Mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Alice para comenzar a arreglarme me encontré con Emmett que había ido a acostar a Justin.

-¿Estas bien amor?-su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, además de que era la primera vez que me llamaba _amor._- ¿porque estas triste?

-No es nada, es solo que sentí un poco de nostalgia por el desinterés de mis padres para conmigo y Jasper- eso era verdad siempre que pensaba en eso mi alegría parecía tomarse un descanse dejando que me hundiera en la falta de recuerdos que tenia con mi padres, que eran simplemente ninguno.

-¿Eso te afecta mucho verdad cariño?

- Es solo que mi familia siempre a sido Jasper y yo la de el, mis padres nunca han estado para nosotros, todo lo que les preocupa son sus negocios y ha sido así desde el día en que nacimos, toda nuestra infancia fueron nanas las que se encargaron de nosotros; y por alguna razón Jasper logro superarlo hace mucho pero yo es como si estuviera estancada y no pudiera superarlo.

-Vas a ver que con nuestra ayuda lo vas a superar mi amor, porque ahora Jasper no es tu única familia, tienes a Edward, Alice, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, también a Kate y a Zac aunque estén lejos y mas importante aun me tienes a mi que nunca te dejare sola y siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte y protegerte- Solamente Emmett podía hacer que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho de tan rápido y fuerte que latía. Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más y cuando comprobó que ya no había más rastros de tristeza en mi, dejo que me fuera con Alice para empezar a jugar a Barbie Bella.

BELLA POV

Estaba terminando de limpiar el desastre en la cocina que habían David y Angie en lo que Edward iba a acostar a _la querida Nicole_ (nótese el sarcasmo por favor).

-Alice te esta esperando en su recamara para empezarse a arreglar- Me gire para ver a Edward que estaba en el marco de la puerta, no lo había oído venir.

-Si, enseguida subo

-¿Sabes que te vez adorablemente linda cuando estas celosa y aun mas cuando es de una niña?-me susurro al oído poniendo sus manos en mi cadera provocando que mi respiración se volviera entrecortada.

-Yo no estoy celosa de Nicole-trate de decir sin tartamudear y gracias a Dios lo logre- Bueno puede que me moleste la forma en que trata… y te habla… y te abraza... vale, vale talvez este un poquito celosa

-No tienes porque estar celosa de ella ni de nadie porque yo solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas y estoy completamente seguro que no se que seria de mi si algún día te perdiera-me dijo mientras agarraba mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco se que seria de mi si algún día te perdiera- dije para luego unir mis labios con los suyos.

Sus manos se retiraron de mi cara bajando lentamente recorriendo mi silueta hasta legar a mi cintura, mis manos empezaron a jugar con sus hermosos cabellos color cobre; sin ningún esfuerzo me sentó en la encimera y yo enrede mis piernas a su alrededor.

-Lamento interrumpir pero me gustaría que no se besaran de esa manera sobre el lugar en **Donde Comemos** nuestros alimentos sagrados que mis padres con el sudor de su frente compran con le dinero que ganan- empezó a hablar Alice interrumpiéndonos completamente, y su parloteo seguía aun cuando Edward había parado de besarme y yo ya me había bajado de la encimera.

-Alice ya que nos interrumpiste harías el favor de callarte-le paro Edward

-Claro Eddy, pero como cuota por cortarme la inspiración me llevare a Bella- y sin mas me agarro de la mano y empezó a jalarme en dirección a su cuarto.

Mi tortura había comenzado.

-Por fin llegamos nena-dijo Alice cuando Rose entro a la habitación-Te estábamos esperando.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño encuentro con un osito pero no se preocupen estoy ilesa y sin un solo rasguño-dijo Rose refiriéndose obviamente a Emmett- Pero por lo que veo en el cuello de Bella, ella no logro salir completamente ilesa- dijo picadamente mientras se me acercaba al igual que Alice y luego de fijar su mirada en mi cuello con una cara de total sorpresa empezaron a dar saltitos y a gritar. (Nota mental: Pasar demasiado tiempo con Alice puede llegar a tener afectos secundarios)

Yo no encontraba sentido a su diversión. Rosalie había dicho algo de mi cuello así que me acerque al enorme espejo de Alice de cuerpo completo y dirigí mi mirada a mi cuello. Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.

-¡Al parecer nuestra Bella esta perdiendo su inocencia!-canturreo Alice

-¿Por qué demonios tengo un chupetón en el cuello?-pregunte medio ida tratando de recordar en que momento Edward había hecho _eso._

-Pues es obvio Bella, hace un momento cuando te estabas agasajando con Edward en la cocina- dijo Alice mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones.

-Bella que picarina eres-se burlo Rose haciendo que me sonrojara todavía mas.

Me volví a ver al espejo, el chupetón se veía a simple vista, por lo manos ahora tenia un pretexto para no llevar traje de baño.

-Quita esa cara de victoria Bella que del traje no te vas a librar eso tenlo por seguro-me advirtió Rosalie- ¿Ya lo encontraste Alli?

-¡Bingo!-grito Alice mientras alzaba un botellita, que al parecer era de maquillaje.-Aquí esta, en un maquillaje a prueba de agua y es exactamente para tu tono de piel.

Entre al baño para darme una ducha y cuando Salí había un traje de baño azul bastante bonito (N/A: Imágenes de los trajes de baño están en mi profile) me lo puse y note que me quedaba realmente bien; cuando Salí Rose y Alice ya tenían su traje de baño. El de Alice color negro y el de Rosalie color rojo. Después de que me arreglaran el cabello en unos estupendos caireles-no se para que si se iban a deshacer apenas tocaran el agua- y de pintarnos de manera bastante natural y obviamente con maquillaje a prueba de agua, nos pusimos unos shorts Rose y yo mientras que Alice uso una minifalda nos pusimos unas playeras y bajamos para encontrarnos con los chicos que nos halagaron.

-¿Quién le va a decir a nuestros padres que ya nos vamos?-pregunto Alice

-Yo hice la maleta, le toca a Emmett-acuso Edward, la verdad es que no entendía por que tanto problema.

-Solamente metiste unas toallas a la mochila y listo.

-¿Cuál es el problema con decirles?-pregunto Jasper igual de confundido que yo

-Es que cuando les decimos que ya nos vamos nos someten a un interrogatorio sobre a donde vamos a ir-le contesto Alice

-Chicos no es por apurarlos pero se nos hace tarde-dijo Rosalie mirando el reloj

-Esta bien iré yo, pero si muero quiero que me lleven mariachi a mi tumba-dijo Emmett dramáticamente mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Esme y Carlisle.

EMMETT POV

Solamente tenia que armarme de valor y entrar por esa puerta para enfrentarme a mis padres, aunque no creo que se pudiera usar el termino enfrentar porque solo iba a contestar preguntas. Tock...tock...tock… toque antes de pasar porque después de todo no quería interrumpir nada importante y mucho menos si eso afectaba mi salud mental.

-Hola Ma, hola Pa- salude antes que nada, para así poder iniciar con el pie derecho, Esme estaba bordando mientras Carlisle le desenredaba el hilo, que tierno se veían- ya nos vamos, los niños ya están dormidos. Los niños separados a tres puertas de las niñas.

-Hijo no creo que eso sea necesario, son solo niños-dijo Esme

-Mejor es prevenir después de todo yo di mi primer beso a los 5 años

-Tu siempre fuiste muy precoz hijo-me volvió a decir Esme- ¿Por cierto a donde van a ir?-genial había empezado el interrogatorio.

-Pues tú sabes por ahí- repuestas simples me había aconsejado Alice

-¿Esta muy lejos?- esa fue de Carlisle

-Nop, en realidad vamos con frecuencia- mas de lo quisiéramos complete para mis adentros.

-¿Nada mas van a ir ustedes?-Esme de nueva

-No, en realidad van a ir otros chicos de la escuela- En realidad no estaba diciendo mentiras.

-¿Algún adulto va a estar con ustedes?-Esta era de Carlisle, tal parecía que iban por turnos. ¿Que se supone que debía responder?

-No lo se, talvez si-digo algunos alumnos ya son mayores ¿Eso cuenta como adulto no?

-¿Van a llegar muy tarde?- Esme

-No lo creo mañana vamos a salir con los niños.

-¿Alguien es conductor designado?-Carlisle

-No pensamos tomar mucho y en todo caso el conductor designado seria Edward- aunque el no lo supiera todavía, y además es su culpa por no venir el.

-¿Llevan _protección_?- Como se atrevía Esme a preguntar algo así.

-Sipo

-¿Van a ir en un solo coche?-Gracias Carlisle por cambiar de tema

-SI, vamos en mi Jeep- aunque eso tampoco lo saben ellos, después de todo tenia sus ventajas venir al interrogatorio.

-¿Todos van a regresar a dormir a la casa?- y ahí va otra vez Esme con sus preguntas con doble propósito.

-La verdad no lo se mamá, no tengo un medidor de hormonas para saber que nivel de _calentura_ tienen tus hijos- Aunque por lo que escuche del chupetón de Bella al perecer a Edward no le vendría nada mal un poco de tempra(N/A: es un medicamento que baja el nivel de temperatura para quien no sepa) para su _calentura_.

-Muy bien ya se pueden ir-me dijo Carlisle.

Me despedí y baje a la sala, había estado en interrogatorios peores después de todo.

-Eddy tu eres el conductor designado y vamos a ir en mi Jeep- le dije mientras le aventaba las llaves que alcanzo a atrapar.

-¿Por qué yo?- discutió el.

-Porque ya les dije a Esme y a Carlisle que tu lo ibas a hacer- le conteste y después de bufar un poco ya estábamos en camino con Edward como conductor.

* * *

**_¿¿Les gusto??? _**

_**Les tengo una pregunta: ¿¿¿**Prefieren que los capis sean medio cortos como este y actualize mas seguido o capis mas largos aunque tarde un poco mas en actializar**???**_

_o y otra cosa ¿¿¿les gustria que mas adelante regresen Kate y Zac o que ya de plano no aperescan??? ¿¿¿ o que talvez regresen para la posible futura secuela??? _

_Respuestas, opinioes, comentrios....._

_**!!!!REVIEW¡¡¡¡¡**_


	11. La Fiesta

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEOHENIE MEYER...A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_PERDON, YA SE QUE DIJE QUE TAL VEZ ACTUALIZABA EL LUNES PERO NO PUDE...._**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

BELLA POV

Ya íbamos en camino a la fiesta. Edward manejaba, yo iba en el asiento de copiloto y los demás en el asiento trasero.

-¡¡¡Por fin!!!- grito Emmett bajándose del jeep cuando llegamos- pensé que no íbamos a llegar nunca hermano, ahora recuerda que no puedes ponerte como la tía Emma en navidad porque tu eres nuestro conductor designado.

-Si Emmett lo que tu digas solo hazme el favor de no compararme con la tía Emma- le dijo Edward y Alice parecía divertida con la comparación, pues como no; ella si sabia quien era "la tía Emma".

-¿Quién es la tía Emma?-pregunte

-Alguien a quien no quieres conocer, yo se lo que te digo-me contesto Alice mientras se acercaba a Jasper y de improviso se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el sonriera y la tomara de la mano. Esos dos eran de lo más tierno.

-Ya la mencionaron ahora me dicen quien es-dijo Rose con voz de mando

-Es hermana lejana de Esme pero no se parecen en nada, y menos cuando tiene algo que contenga alcohol cerca- comento Edward mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la escuela- digamos que cuando hay aunque sea una gotita de alcohol en su sistema empieza a hablar como si no hubiera mañana, habla, habla y habla; sobre su vida, se entromete en la vida de todos…

-Y hasta nos ah dicho algunos trapitos sucios de Esme y Carlisle- lo interrumpió Emmett.

-¿Recuerdan esa vez que empezó a criticar a Emmett?-comento Alice divertida

-Sin duda esa a sido una de las mejores navidades que hemos pasado- platico Edward y pude ver como un escalofrío recorría a Emmett- La tía Emmett se había terminado todo el ponche ella sola, así que como se imaginaran empezó a criticar a todo mundo; pero lo mejor fue cuando empezó con Emmett, le dijo que la camisa tenia que ir por dentro del pantalón y lo fajo ella misma- habíamos empezado a reír- pero después dijo que la forma en que se vestía era horrible, y Alice se enojo pues ella es la había comprado la ropa para todos como siempre y ni el terrible resfriado que tenia impidió que se pusiera a pelear con ella, para resumir cuentas Emmett termino vestido como todo un nerd, la tía Emma bañada en sidra, y Alice se quedo sin voz y castigada por echarle la botella de sidra a nuestra tía.- en este punto todos estábamos riendo.

-¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me quedara callada? – Se justifico Alice

-En realidad no esperaba menos de ti-le dijo Rose

Llegamos a la piscina y me quede con la boca abierta; aquí había por lo menos mas de 50 alumnos y había un ambiente increíble. La escuela contaba con piscina olímpica techada (N/A: IMAGEN EN MI PROFILE) con gradas alrededor que se utilizaba cuando venían otras escuelas a competir.

Pusimos nuestros bolsos en las gradas de abajo junto con una toallas que habíamos traído y nos empezamos quitar la ropa para sol quedarnos con el traje de baño; A Rosalie y Alice se les veía un cuerpo de infarto deseguro a muchas se les había bajado el autoestima de manera record incluido el mío. Los chicos se veian increíbles (N/A: Les dejo a su imaginación sus trajes de baño, porque yo no encontré ninguno decente que ponerles).

Nos metimos a la piscina y el agua estaba deliciosa.

Habían conseguido traer bocinas así que teníamos música que escuchar. Estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que llego la zorra de Lauren con sus descerebradas para retarnos a un juego de voleibol y por supuesto que nosotros aceptamos.

Emmett estaba al frente en una esquina y en la otra estaba Rosalie, Alice estaba en medio de ellos dos, Edward estaba atrás en un esquina y Jasper en la otra conmigo en medio –solo esperaba que la pelota no se acercara a mi-.

-Comencemos-grito Alice para hacerse escuchar.

En el otro equipo estaban Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler y otros dos tipos que no conocía.

Jasper dio un saque increíble que nadie pudo regresar, y Mike intento imitarlo pero no pudo, el juego seguía y nosotros íbamos ganando, en una de esas la pelota se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, pero Alice me salvo regresándoselas y ganando un punto para nosotros. Ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que yo era el punto débil así que la mayoría de las pelotas iban en mi dirección pero siempre había alguien que me salvaba. En un saque de Lauren que iba directo a mi y no había nadie que me salvara esta vez no tuve mas opción que pegarle, estaba segura que la pelota se iba a quedar de nuestro lado, pero Rose le pego anotando el punto con el que se acababa el juego.

-Gane yo Lauren. Otra vez- le dijo burlonamente Rose.

Emmett la tomo de la cintura y muy sabiamente de su parte se la llevo al otro lado de la piscina, en donde entraron en su burbuja de cristal y para nada quería enterarme de lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Casi podía jurar que pasaba de la medianoche pero nos la estábamos pasando también que me dispuse a ignorar la hora y a disfrutar de la platica, a la que hace como una hora se nos habían unido Emmett y Rose.

-Ayer platique con Kate y me dijo que su mamá estaba respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento y que si seguía así se iba a recuperar muy pronto y ella podría regresar a vivir con nosotros- anuncio una muy emocionada Rosalie.

-Eso es genial-dijo Alice

En este momento creo que nosotros éramos los que menos habíamos tomado, ya que por lo que podía ver la mayoría ya estaban ebrios y los que no estaban demasiado ocupados en la parte alta de las gradas aprendiendo de la anatomía de sus respectivas parejas.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, pasan de las 2 de la madrugada-dijo Jasper dejando de lado su botella de cerveza.

-Si, yo creo que es lo mejor- dijo Edward mientras se salía de la alberca y me ayudaba a mí a salir.

Todos estábamos en las gradas donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas y nos estábamos secando cuando se escucho un ruido cerca de las puertas principales para entrar a la alberca, lo que vi me dejo helada.

-¡¡¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!!-grito el director de la escuela que venia acompañado de otros maestros- ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SE QUEDEN EN DONDE ESTAN!!!- y como si hubieran dicho empiecen a correr y gritar todo estaba echo un desorden.

JASPER POV

Todo era un desastre, pero nosotros no perdimos la calma –talvez solo exceptuando a Bella que estaba totalmente pálida en su lugar- y con una sola mirada nos pusimos en marcha; guardamos todo lo mas rápido que pudimos en una sola mochila que Emmett se colgó a los hombros y nos fuimos escabullendo tratando de que nadie nos viera entre todo ese alboroto. Las chicas seguían en traje de baño pues apenas se estaban secando, Emmett llevaba su playera y el short que uso como traje de baño, Edward solo levaba su pantalón y tal parecia que yo era el único que estaba totalmente vestido.

-Hay una puerta atrás de las gradas que utilizan solo los conserjes-nos dijo Emmett y todos nos dirigimos a las gradas.

La puerta estaba cerrada y Edward intentaba abrirla con un pasador que traía mi hermana.

-Pontela-le dije a Alice ofreciéndole mi playera para que se cubriera con algo porque su traje de baño no la cubría mucho que digamos.

-Gracias-me contesto cuando ya se la había puesto, le quedaba realmente grande y aun así se seguía viendo adorable.

Emmett hizo lo mismo y le dio su playera a Rose. Bella se tapaba con una toalla, Emmett se había quedado solamente con su short otra vez y yo con unos vaqueros igual que Edward.

-Edward podrías hacernos el favor de apurarte-le empezó a decir Rosalie

-Eso hago-le contesto- Listo- sonrío victorioso y abrió la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

Corríamos por los pasillos y al parecer todos los maestros que habían ido seguían en la piscina porque no nos encontramos con ninguno.

Salimos de la escuela y nos tuvimos que esconder atrás de unos arbustos porque el estacionamiento estaba lleno de policías – totalmente innecesario, que demonios podríamos querer robar de una escuela-seguimos a gateando hasta llegar a un tipo bosquecito que había al lado de la escuela y la rodeaba por completo.

-Demonios están registrando las placas de los autos-escuche maldecir a Edward- que bueno que no estacione el Jeep aquí.

Edward lo había estacionado afuera de la escuela pero aun así para llegar a el tendríamos que atravesar el estacionamiento y para eso tendríamos que esperar a que todos se fueran para que no nos descubrieran.

-por favor que mi papá no este aquí, por favor que mi papá no este aquí…-escuchaba susurrar a Bella una y otra vez.

-Bella tus papás están de luna de miel- le recordé.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo después de soltar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que todos se vallan-dijo Edward.

-Es eso o irnos caminando-dijo Alice

-Yo no pienso caminar por un bosque en la madrugada, si de por si me tropiezo caminando por el estacionamiento al medio día; haz de querer que me mate.-alego Bella.

-Entonces decidido-dijo Emmett mientras dejaba caer la mochila en el suelo.

Ahora tendríamos que esperar a que todos se fueran mientras no escondíamos entre los árboles.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora, las chicas ya se habían cambiado, bueno en realidad solo Bella por que Alice y Rose no se quitaron nuestras playeras –que bueno que se nos había ocurrido echar ropa extra- Alice la había anudado para que quedara a la altura de su cadera igual que Rosalie. Cuando todos habíamos terminado de cambiarnos nos acercamos al estacionamiento sin que nos pudieran ver y pudimos ver que empezaban a sacar a nuestros compañeros y como en vez de vaciarse el estacionamiento se llenaba mas porque algunos padres de familia habían llegado.

-Que bueno que logramos escaparnos-escuche susurrar a Edward

-No me quiero imaginar que hubieran dicho Esme y Carlisle su hubieran tenido que venir por nosotros-susurro Emmett

-Pues te aseguro que Jasper y yo hubiéramos salido en primera plana; casi puedo leer los titulares "_Rosalie y Jasper Hale los hijos de los famosos empresarios Hale deshonrando a sus padres"_- dijo mi hermana imitando a los noticieros- eso hubiera hacho que nos mandaran a un internado al otro lado del mundo lo mas seguro.

-Y hasta tal vez nos desarrendarían-dijo yo siguiéndole la corriente

-No creo que sean capaces de eso-susurro Bella

-Pues créelo; el año pasado cuando estuvimos involucrados en un pequeño malentendido nos mandaron un mes a un convento-les contó Rose; todavía recuerdo el coraje que hizo junto con Kate-donde los únicos colores que veías era el blanco y el negro.

-Ahí viene alguien-nos alerto Alice.

Todos nos volvimos a escabullir hasta donde habíamos dejado la mochila, pero todavía se escuchaban pisadas y cada vez mas cerca.

-Hay que subirnos a los árboles-nos dijo Emmett

-¿Estas loco? Yo no pienso subirme a un árbol-reclamo Bella

-Es eso o que nos descubran-dije yo.

Solo pude escuchar a tres mujeres bufar como respuesta.

Encontramos dos árboles muy juntos y lo suficientemente frondosos como para aguantarnos.

-Ustedes tres en ese,-dijo Emmett señalándonos a Rosalie, Edward y a mi- y nosotros en este-volvió a decir solo que esta vez señalándose a el, a Bella y a Alice.

Primero se subió Emmett y después Edward y yo ayudamos a subir a Bella y Alice.

A unos cuantos pasos estaba el otro árbol y primero se subió Edward para ayudar a Rosalie y después me subí yo.

-Jasper si no mueves tu pie en este mismo instante, te juro que no me importara quedarme sin sobrinos-me amenazo Rosalie y me di cuanta que la estaba pisando y retire mi pie de inmediato.

-Lo siento- le susurre

-Yo lo siento mas créeme-me contesto mientras se sobaba.

-Bella si sigues moviéndote te vas a caer-escuchamos que le decía Alice a Bella.

-Cállense todos- dijo Emmett al notar que unos policías estaban pasando justo debajo de nosotros.

Se detuvieron un momento justo a un lado del arbusto donde habíamos dejado la mochila escondida y después se volvieron a alejar, pero nosotros no nos bajamos.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte cuando me di cuenta que Rosalie se había quedado dormida recargada en mi hombro (ya hacia un rato que habíamos logrado sentarnos).

-Son las 3:25 de la mañana-me contesto Edward.

-Espero que Esme y Carlisle se hallan ido a dormir temprano-escuche susurrar a Alice.

-Pues aquí Rosalie al parecer apenas esta en su primer sueño-les susurre

-Acá Emmett esta igual-me contesto Bella esta vez.

-¡¡Emmett!! ¡¡Emmett!!-susurro lo suficientemente fuerte Edward como para despertarlo.

-¡No me toquen cosas feas!-grito Emmett mientras daba manotazos al aire.

-Emmett ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le reclamo Alice

-No nada-le contesto cuando ya había vuelto en si- Demonios creo que se me cayo la cartera.

-Pues bájate por ella-le dijo Edward

-Eso voy a hacer-dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.

Una vez abajo pude distinguir muy poco por la falta de luz como buscaba su cartera.

-Aja te encontré-la alzo victorioso.

-¡¡¿¿Emmett que es eso que esta detrás de ti??!!-empezó a decir Alice y note como le estaba haciendo una broma cuando Edward también se le unió.

-¡¡¡Emmett cuidado!!!

-¡¡¡CORRE!!!-escuche como le gritaba Bella. Yo no podía gritar porque si no iba a despertar a Rose; y mi hermanita enojada no es muy amable que digamos.

No se podía ver muy bien pero si podía distinguir como Emmett daba vueltas en su lugar despavorido.

-¡¡Alice, Edward hermanitos ayúdenme!!-decía Emmett mientras trepaba el árbol con una rapidez increíble.

Cuando llego hasta donde estaban las chicas ya nadie era capaz de aguantar la risa y estallamos en carcajadas.

Emmett se notaba realmente pálido.

-Eso no fue nada gracioso-nos reclamo "enojado".

-Si lo fue y tienes que aceptarlo-le contradijo Bella mientras seguía riendo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-propuso Edward unos minutos después.

Todos aceptamos y nos dispusimos a bajar.

Todos ya estaban abajo y solo faltábamos Rosalie (que seguía dormida y no se había caído porque yo la tenia sujetada de la cintura) y yo.

-Roosiie…, hermanitaa…, ya nos tenemos que ir-le empecé a susurrar para despertarla.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir-balbuceo-yo quiero seguir durmiendo…

-Rossiee, por favor-seguí insistiendo

-Esta bien, pero si me vuelves a decir así te mato-me amenazo mientras se desperezaba.

No le gustaba que nadie la llamara _Rossie_, pero conmigo siempre hacia una excepción aunque terminara amenazando con cosas que nunca haría; y yo sabia que en el fondo le gustaba que la llamara así, siempre y cuando nadie se enterara.

Una vez abajo empezamos a avanzar sigilosamente por dos razones; para no hacer ruido y para no matarnos con una caída.

-Ya no ahí nadie-nos informo Emmett que iba al frente.

Salimos del bosquecito y entramos al estacionamiento. Era genial volver a caminar sobre pavimento.

-En este momento que todo esta silencioso, solitario y oscuro no les recuerda a las películas de terror cuando siempre hay un psicópata esperando en el estacionamiento para matar a alguien-dijo Alice mientras me sujetaba de la mano.

-Alice no es necesario que me espantes mas ¿sabes?-le dijo Bella

-Lo siento no era mi intención-se disculpo.

Pero aun así todos íbamos muy juntos unos de otros, -cada quien de la mano de su pareja- Edward no paraba de mirar hacia atrás y Rosalie parecía que tenia un tic nervioso porque miraba hacia todos lados, y Alice y Bella tenían la piel de gallina.

Ya casi llegábamos al Jeep cuando escuchamos un golpe detrás de nosotros y eso fue suficiente para hacernos correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ignoro como logramos subirnos al Jeep sin aplastar a nadie.

-¡¡¡Edward arranca YA!!!Gritaba Rosalie al borde de un colapso nervioso y que Edward tuviera un pulso espantoso en este momento no ayudaba en nada.

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!!-Le gritábamos todos.

Después de unos segundos que se nos hicieron eternos por fin logro arrancar el Jeep y piso el acelerador como nunca.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela se escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos.

-¿Les parece si nunca volvemos a hablar de lo que paso en el estacionamiento?-nos pregunto Emmett cuando íbamos entrando al garaje.

-Por mi encantada-dijo Rose

-Por mi también-respondí

-Yo igual-se escucharon después.

Entramos a la casa sigilosamente y gracias a Dios parecía que todos dormían.

-¿Chicas les parece si hoy dormimos todas juntas en mi cuarto?-propuso Alice cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras.

-Por favor-dijeron al unísono para después irse las tres juntas hacia el cuarto de Alice.

-¿Saben? A mi tampoco me importaría que durmiéramos en el mismo cuarto-dijo Emmett un poco nervioso

-No tiene porque enterarse nadie-dijo Edward

-Yo no diré nada si nadie lo hace- dije.

Y así los tres nos fuimos a dormir al cuarto de Emmett. Claro esta Edward y yo dormimos en el piso; pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando tuviera a quien gritarle en el oído si pasaba algo.

* * *

**_¿¿¿LES GUSTO???_**

**_SI ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION ACTUALIZO EL FIN DE SEMANA!!!_**

**_Y SI LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS SUBE LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES!!!!_**

**_¿¿¿REVIEWS???_**


	12. Despertando y una visita al parque

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEOHENIE MEYER...A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Bueno aquie les dejo otro capi...._**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

ALICE POV

Estaba en un momento de semiinconsciencia, escuchaba a lo lejos una voz, todo era confuso, escuchaba vocecitas pero aun así no podía abrir los ojos, era tan frustrante no poder saber que pasa a mi alrededor, y las voces seguían, al parecer a mi cerebro no le agradaba la idea de tener que despertarse después de la desvelada de anoche, pero yo quería saber que pasa...

-¡¡¡Bella!!!- ok ese grito estoy segura que lo escucho toda la ciudad. Había dado un brinco de mi cama suerte que yo había dormido en medio, así que Rose y Bella no habían contado con mi suerte y estaban en el piso.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-pregunto una malhumorada Rosalie.

-Eso dolió-decía Bella mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Creo que ni siquiera yo grito así-dije.

Al pie de la cama se encontraba la dueña de tan chillona voz.

-Nicole ¿Qué haces aquí? son las ocho de la mañana-le dije después de mirar el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche.

-Bella, tengo hambre quiero que me prepares algo para desayunar-le ordeno a Bella ignorándome completamente.-y si no te importa quiero desayunar viendo la tele.

Se dio la vuelta preparada para salir de la habitación.

-¿y porque n se lo pides a Edward?-le dijo Rose

-Porque esta dormido-nos contesto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Esa mocosa me esta hartando-empezó Bella- primero finge que no existo, luego se la pasa colgada de MI Edward y ahora quiere desayunar mientras ve televisión.

-Tranquila Bella, recuerda que esos niños son nuestra calificación, además solo será una semana-trate de consolarla.

-Hablando de la escuela, ¿tendremos que llevarlos a la escuela con nosotros?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Pues la profesora dijo que teníamos que estar con ellos a sol y a sombra-reflexiono Bella cuando ya se había calmado.

-A no, yo no pienso cargar con tres niños a todas las clases-les dije.

-y yo con dos-me apoyo Rose.

-A mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero la profesora también dijo que los demás profesores iban a participar en el proyecto…

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!-volvió a gritar Nikki interrumpiendo a la susodicha.

-Bella haz que se caye-le dije-es demasiado temprano como para que los demás también se despierten.

-Demasiado tarde nena-me dijo Rose señalando la puerta en donde estaban Daniela, David y Justin.

-Preparando desayuno para 4 –escuche a Bella decir mientras salía del cuarto.

-Niños ¿Por qué no bajan a ver la tele con Nikki?-les dijo Rose y en menos de un minuto los niños habían desaparecido- Ahora tu y yo tenemos que ir a cumplir una misión-me susurro con malicia

-Pero tenemos que ir a ayudar a Bella con el desayuno

-Y yo conozco a otros tres sujetos que también tienen que ayudar y necesitan que los despierten- es cierto los chicos también deberían ayudar así que la seguí y fuimos al cuarto de Edward que era el mas cercano.

Abrimos la puerta y nos dimos cuenta que el cuarto estaba vacío, después fuimos al de Jasper y también estaba vacío.

-Deben de estar con Emmett-me dijo Rose después de cerrar la puerta.

Fuimos al cuarto de mi enorme hermano y nos quedamos ahí paradas contemplando la escena.

Emmett dormía solo con el pantalon de la pijama en su cama con las sabanas tiradas cubriendo el cuerpo de Jasper que estaba en el suelo con la cabeza sobre la espalda de Edward que también estaba en el piso.

-Lastima que no trajimos cámara-me susurro Rosalie soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Cómo sugieres que los despertemos?

-Mmm......

-Lo tengo-sonreí victoriosa, sin duda mi cabecita era fantástica.- voy a bajar a la cocina y traeré la crema de chantilly (N/A: es esa que le ponen a los frapuccinos encima que sabe deliciosa.) mientras tu vigilas que nada ni nadie los despierte.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina y llegue en tiempo record. Empecé a buscar la crema de chantilly que tanto me gustaba pero que según Esme no era bueno que la comiera porque me volvía más hiperactiva.

-¿Alice que haces?-me pregunto Bella mientras me veía con una cara de confusión total.

-Aja te encontré-grite mientras sacaba la crema- lo siento Bella no tengo tiempo de hablar- y después Salí corriendo de regreso al cuarto dejando a Bella muy confundida.

-La tengo-le dije a Rose mientras le enseñaba la crema

- Y ellos siguen dormidos como lindos bebes.

-Genial, ahora vamos-la sujete de la mano y entramos a la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido.- es hora de la parte artística.

Destape la crema y empecé a ponerles a los tres; empezando con Emmett –a quien le llenamos la cara y las manos-, luego a Edward y a Jasper – le pusimos en la espalda a Edward y a Jasper sobres su prefecto abdomen-.

-Ahora la parte difícil-le dije cundo paramos de reírnos sobre como se veían con toda esa crema de color blanco sobre ellos.-tenemos que voltear el colchón haciendo que Emmett caiga sobre ellos.

Nos pocisionamos del otro lado del colchón y lo sujetamos intentando levantarlo. Emmett pesaba mucho y si logramos levantar el colchón pero no lo suficiente como para tirarlo.

-Necesitamos a Bella-susurro Rosalie después de nuestro segundo intento fallido-Voy por ella.- y después salio corriendo para traerla.

Nunca pensé que el sueño pesado de mis hermanos alguna vez me fuera útil pero en esta ocasión si que lo estaba siendo. Mira que ponerles crema chantilly sobre el cuerpo y tratar de tirarlos-bueno solamente a Emmett- y que ni siquiera un suspiro soltaran.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo los tres durmiendo en el mismo cuarto?-fue lo primero que dijo Bella cuando entro al cuarto, pero después se empezó a reír.- así que para eso la crema de chantilly.

-Exacto-le dije cuando estuvo a mi lado-pero antes tenemos que tirar a Emmett para que les caiga encima…

-Provocando un batido de crema de chantilly- completo mi frase Rose

- Son malas, pero aun así no dejan de ser increíbles-nos halago Bella.

Un minuto después las tres estábamos en nuestros lugares y empezamos a levantar el colchón que ahora con la ayuda de Bella era como si pesara menos.

El cuerpo de Emmett empezó a moverse para luego rodar y caer sobre los chicos; se escucho un _splash _y luego los quejidos y las maldiciones que lanzaban y por supuesto nuestras risas.

-jajajajaja..eso fue estupendo..jejeje..jijii.. Jaja-yo no podía parar de reír al igual que Bella y de Rose ni se diga que ya estaba tumbada en el suelo sujetando su estomago.

-Ess… jaja..eso..fuu…jaja...lo mejor…jaja-decía Bella.

-Esto no es divertido-dijo Edward señalando su cuerpo lleno de crema batida una vez que ya se habían incorporado.

-Claro que si lo es- le contesto Rosalie que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Jasper parecía divertido viendo a su hermana tirada en el piso sin parar de reír al igual que Emmett que se había acercada a ella.

-¿te parece divertido eh?-le dijo para luego cargarla como los típicos recién casados provocando que ella también se llenara de crema batida, pero ni así paro de reír.

-Emmy…jajaja…jejeje…vas a… hacer...jiji... mi cabello...jaja…se llene de crema batida-había logrado decir.

-Pues eso parece no importarte mucho-le contesto mientras la apretaba mas contra el.

Bella y yo seguíamos sin parar de reír incluso cuando Jasper me abrazo por atrás tomándome de sorpresa y llenándome de crema batida. Bella intento escabullirse de los brazos de Edward pero en su intento de escabullirse se resbalo y cayo –como siempre- con todo sobre algunos restos que había en el suelo de crema batida, haciéndonos reír más.

-¿Por qué están llenos de crema batida?-nos pregunto Megan sorprendiéndonos todos y haciendo que paráramos de reír.

-No pasa nada preciosa, solo que la botella exploto y nos mancho a todos-le contesto Emmett- ve a ver la tele y enseguida bajamos contigo.

-Aaaah… ok-luego se fue cantando una canción infantil.

- ¿la botella de la crema batida exploto?-le pregunto Edward sarcásticamente.

-¿se te ocurre algo mejor?-le contesto mientras bajaba a Rosalie que seguía soltando pequeñas risitas.

-lo siento, es que hace mucho que no reía de esta manera-dijo mientras se trataba de limpiar.

-Será mejor que nos limpiemos y bajemos con los niños-dijo Jasper

Los chicos empezaron a limpiar el cuarto mientras que nosotras nos íbamos a mi cuarto para darnos una ducha.

-Yo primero-grito Rose entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- Que madura Rosalie-le dijo Bella mientras empezaba a arreglar la cama.

-Ya lo se-nos grito de vuelta.

Nosotras seguimos arreglando el cuarto.

ROSALIE POV

Cuando comprobé que ya no quedaban rastros de crema batida en mi cabello Salí de la regadera y comencé a secarme para después vestirme.

-¿A dónde vamos a llevar a los niños?-les pregunte a las chicas cuando termine de arreglarme.

-Tiene que ser un lugar donde se puedan divertir y no se pierdan con facilidad-dijo Bella mientras salía del baño.

-¿Qué tal el centro comercial?-dijo Alice mientras alborotaba su cabello con la toalla.

-Eso te divierte a ti, pero dudo que a los niños les guste- le dije. Alice no cambiaria nunca con su adicción por las compras, aunque debo de admitir que a mi también me encanta estar en el centro comercial.

-Vamos al parque-propuso Bella- los niños pueden jugar o talvez comerse un helado.

-Me gusta el helado-dijo Alice emocionada.

-Entonces el parque será.-dije mientras salía del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a los chicos y a los niños viendo las pistas de Blue y cantando sus canciones, se veían realmente adorables.

-¿Ya desayunaron?-les pregunte

-sipo, y dejamos algo para ustedes en la cocina-me contesto Justin, amaba realmente a ese niño nada que ver con la molesta de Nikki.

-Gracias Justin, ¿Y Esme y Carlisle?-pregunte a nadie en especial

-Se fueron hace rato a trabajar-me contesto Edward.

Entre a la cocina, en la barra habían hot cakes, fruta, café y jugo de naranja.

Me serví un poco de fruta y café mucho café, lo necesitaría si quería poder cuidar a los niños.

-¿Estaban viendo las pistas de Blue?-pregunto Bella entrando a la cocina junto con Alice.

-Eso parece-les conteste.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar subimos a arreglar a los niños y después nos fuimos al parque.

Una vez en el parque los niños insistieron en ir a ver una función de marionetas que había.

-El lunes lo ultimo que imagine que estaría haciendo el sábado por la mañana seria estar en el parque viendo una función de marionetas-dijo Edward

-¿Qué pensaste que estarías haciendo?-le pregunto Jasper

-Durmiendo hasta tarde después de una increíble fiesta-contesto

-Pues digamos que la fiesta tampoco salio como la habíamos planeado-les dije

-Tienes razón, ¿Quién le abra dicho al director sobre la fiesta?-pregunto Alice

-No lose, pero ojala que nadie nos eche de cabeza diciendo que estuvimos ahí-dijo Bella.

-O diciendo que nosotros robamos la llave-dije. Eso es lo último que necesitaríamos.

Todos nos habíamos quedado callados hasta que las risotadas de Emmett nos distrajeron. Emmett se había perdido toda la plática por estar viendo la función de marionetas y ahora se reía junto con los niños.

-Estoy seguro de que Emmett es un niño de 5 años atrapado en un cuerpo de 18-dijo Edward mirándolo divertido.

-No creo que sea correcto decir eso-cuestiono Jasper.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Bella

-Por que seria como decirle pedofilia a Rosalie-contesto Alice haciendo que todos empezáramos a reír.

Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos anunciando la función había terminado.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?-les pregunto Jasper a los niños.

-Hay que hacer una competencia en canoas-dijo David emocionado señalando las canoas que rentaban en la orilla del lago.

Todos aceptamos y tuvimos que rentar dos.

-¿Qué tal hombres contra mujeres?-propuso Edward.

-Me parece justo-dijo Alice y después empezó a acomodarnos a todos.

Yo iba en la punta, Angie y Daniel atrás de mi, luego le seguían Nikki y Megan, y al final Alice junto con Bella.

-En sus marcas, listos,…FUERA-grito Emmett.

Empezamos a remar y era mucho mas cansado de lo que parecía. Al principio los chicos iban ganando pero después nos emparejamos y les ganamos. Con todo lo que había remado ya no necesitaría ir al gimnasio mañana.

Después de festejar un rato los niños se pusieron a jugar fútbol y nosotras nos fuimos a sentar a la sombra de un árbol.

* * *

¿¿¿LES GUSTO???

ESPERO QUE SI, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER!!!

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	13. Adios a las pulguitas

**_

* * *

_**

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER...A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS..

**_Bueno aquie les dejo otro capi y ya se que me salio muy cortito pero les prometo que ahorita mismo me pongo a escribir el proximo capi!! y si puedo lo subo mañana mismo..._**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel_**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

JASPER POV

Estábamos de regreso en la casa y habíamos subido a acostar a los niños porque se habían quedado dormidos en el camino de regreso y no me sorprendia después de haber estado jugando todo el día hasta yo estaba cansado.

-No aguanto las piernas-se quejo Alice mientras se sentaba junto a mi. Ella se nos había unido a jugar después de un rato.

-Yo no aguanto los abrazos-esta vez era el turno de Rose de quejarse-no vuelvo a subirma a una canoa.

-A mi me duele cada centimetro de mi de por si lastimado cuerpo-dijo Bella mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa.

-Yo no como le van a hacer ustedes por que a mi mañana no me levantan de mi cama-nos adelanto Rose.

-Y quien dijo que íbamos a hacer algo mañana-dijo Emmett-mañana es domingo y yo me la voy a pasar en mi casa en pijama y comiendo helado.

-Yo te apoyo-le secundo Alice.

Después de seguir platicando un rato de puras trivialidades nos fuimos a dormir y tal como habíamos acordado nos levantamos alrededor del mediodia y convencimos a los niños de pasar el día viendo peliculas. Como a las seis pedimos una pizza para comer y continuamos con nuestro maraton de peliculas. Ya habíamos visto: Hercules, El rey leon,Tierra de Osos, La bella y la bestias –con quejas de por medio por la parte masculina-, Los Increíbles, Bambi, etc.

-Estoy seguro de que re puedo resitar de memoria todas las películas de Disney de memoria-les dije a los chicos el lunes por la mañana cuando íbamos hacia los salones.

-Ni que lo digas. Megan se la paso todo el camino repitiendo los dialogos de la bella y la bestia-se quejo Emmett.

En este momento Alice y yo nos teniamos que separar porque a ella le tocaba calculo y a mi historia.

-Yo me llevo a Daniela y a David y tu quedate con Angie-le propuse

-Ok, nos vemos en literatura-nos despedimos y ella se fue junto con Balle y Edward, mientras que yo trataba de alcanzar a Emmett y a Rosalie que ya casi habían llegado al salón.

-Gracias por esperarme-les dije cuando porfin los alcanze.

-No te preocupes fue un placer-me contesto Emmett mientras nos sentabamos.

Megan estaba dormida en los brazos de Emmett y Rosalie tenia en sus piernas a un muy curioso Justin. En cuanto a mi David se había sentado en el asiento y Daniela seguía en mi regazo.

-¿Rose, porque nos sentamos aquí y no mas adelante?-le pregunto Justin a mi hermana.

-Por que aquí nos gusta sentarnos-le contesto

-Aaah, ¿y porque Megan esta dormida y no despierta como Daniela?

-Por que Megan tiene sueño-le contesto Rose con pasiencia

-Mmm.... ¿Por qué Jasper y tu tienen el cabello del mismo color?-

-Por que Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos-le contesto esta vez Emmett

-Aaaa… ¿Por qué yo no tengo hermanos?

-Por qué a ti te toco ser hijo unico-le contesto Rosalie para no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Qué es ser unico?

-Que nadie mas se parece a ti-le contesto Emmett.

Este niño era realmente curioso, que bueno que Daniela se había entretenido rayando mi libreta al igual que David.

-¿Tu eres unico Emmett?

-Claro que si-le contesto

-¿Entonces Alice y Edward no son tus hermanos?

-Si lo son, pero…

-Entonces tu ya no eres unico-lo interrumpió Justin

-Hay dirferentes maneras de ser unico Justin-le intentaba explicar Rosalie aunque ya se veia un poco desesperada.

-¿Y yo de que tipo soy?¿Tu de que tipo eres? ¿Son mejores los unicos o los unicos con hermanos?...

-Buenos días jovenes y niños-saludo el profesor cuando entro al salón y casi puedo jurar que escuche a Rosalie suspirar por haberse librado del interrogatorio del niño.- como hoy tenemos visitas les dejare la clase libre para que puedan convivir mejor con los niños.

-Maldicion-pude escuchar a Rose murmurar.

Y asi es como pase dos horas escuchando las diferentes preguntas de Justin. Y yo que pensé que la clase de historia no podía ser mas desesperante, que equivocado estaba.

ALICE POV

A Bella y a mi nos tocaba la segunda hora juntas por lo tanto nos dirigiamos al salón de lengua. Esta vez Edward no se había podido llevar a Nikki porque a el le tocaba gimnacia. ¿y que se suponia que iba a hacer cuando entrara a vestidores con una niña de cinco años?

-Yo me quiero sentar mas adelante-se quejo Nikki como siempre

-Pues ya nos sentamos aquí y te aguantas-le contesto Bella seria por primera vez en tres días.

-Deberias recordar que de mi depende tu calificacion-le contesto Nikki. Esta niña había salido chantajista. ¿Cómo no me lo imagine? (notese mi sarcasmo por favor).

-¿Si? Pues en este justo momento lo que menos me importa es mi calificacion-dijo Bella sin siquiera mirarla.

La niña solo atino a enfurruñarse y cruzarce de brazos.

-¡Así se hace nena!-la felicite y chocamos palmas-Ya te habías tardado.

-Es solo que no estoy en uno de mis mejores días-me contesto.

-¿Por qué paso algo malo con Edward?-le pregunte a mi amiga.

-No, es solo que no me eh sentido muy bien ultimamente

-Oh por Dios Bella ¿No estaras embarazada?-practicamente le grite.

-No digas locuras Alice-me contesto completamente roja

-Ya me habías asustado, no me mal entiendas es solo que soy muy joven para ser tía-le dije divertida.

-Ja ja, que graciosa- me dijo con sarcasmo. Definitivamente tenia que pasar menos tiempo con Edward.-Además para que pasara eso Edward y yo ya tendríamos que haber pasado a tercera base o como se diga

-En serio no entiendo la adicción de los hombres con relacionarlo todo con los deportes-le dije mientras movia mi cabeza negativamente.- ¿Entonces tu y Edward nada de nada todavía?

-Nop, nada de nada.-me contesto-¿Y tu con Jasper?

-Nop, también nada de nada-le dije- pero prefiero que sea cuando los dos estemos listos y no por una simple calentura.

-Si tienes razon.-me contesto un poco mas animada.

-¿Tienes calentura Alice?-me pregunto Angie, haciendo que Bella y yo riéramos un poco por el doble significado que tenia esa simple palabra.

-No nena, pero ¿sabes algo? creo que esa de allá si tiene-le conteste señalando a Jessica.- Y también creo que quiere platicar Edward y tal vez podría contagiarlo.

La mencion de mi hermano hizo que Nikki mirara furiosamente a Jessica. Y en menos de un minuto ya estaba junto a ella.

-¡¡¿Por qué quieres acercarte a Edward?!!-le empezó a gritar-¿Acaso no ves que tu solo presencia podría hacer que se enfermara? ¡¡Estas totalmente enferma!! ¡Deberias ir con un doctor para que te quite esa calentura!

Todo el salón había estallado en risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jessica y claro esta también por lo que le estaba gritando Nikki, porque todo el salón pensaba que hasta la niña se había dado cuenta que Jessica babeaba por Edward.. Después de que le hiciera prometer a Jessica que no se acercaria a Edward regreso a sentarse junto a Bella.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-me pregunto Bella entre divertida y enojada.

-Era solo una pequeña broma, además de algo tienen que servir los niños aparte de molestar ¿No?-le conteste divertida

- Pobre del que te haga enojar-me dijo cuando una vez que estábamos fuera del salón.

EMMETT POV

Casi toda la semana había transcurrido igual; las preguntas de Justin, los berrinches y gritos de Nikki –y valla que gritaba fuerte para ser una pulguita-, las peleas de Alice y Jasper para con los niños para que no aventaran la comida. Pero hoy se terminaba nuestro sulpicio y aunque nadie lo aceptara todos estábamos un poquito tristes –claro esta, no al punto de querer aventarnos de un cañon pero lo estábamos- porque ya no íbamos a ver mas a las pulguitas.

Nos habíamos despedido de las pulguitas antes de que se los llevaran y ahora la profa nos daba un sermos de esos que solo los profes y los padres saben dar.

-Entonces espero que allan aprendido una valiosa lección de este proyesto-hablaba la profesora. Claro que si había aprendido algo: NUNCA darle chocolate a una pulguita a menos que quieras tener a una Alice personal en miniatura, bueno en miniatura de la miniatura.- Las parejas que tuvieron que cuidar a mas de un niño durante esta semana podran si quieren no regresar a esta clase hasta que el proximo semestre comience.

Creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que yo no tomaria una clase por buenas calificaciones y Edward si.

-Y con eso me refiero a Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.-informo la profa

-¿Y nosotros que?-pregunto Mike molesto pues el y Jessica alias acosadora personal de Edward también habían cuidado a dos niños.

-Señor Newton mejor quedese callado si no quiere que le diga a los padres de sus niños que para no confundirlos en la frente les escribio sus nombres con un plumon-le regaño la profa. Ja ni siquiera yo era tan tonto como para confundir a unas pulguitas.

Después de unas palabras mas por parte de la profa, por fin nos dejo salir. Pero oh sorpresa justo íbamos saliendo cuando llamaron a todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano y del equipo de porristas para que nos reunieramos en el gimnacio y ahí íbamos otra vez los seis de regreso. ¿Ahora que era lo que querian? Que no me dejaban poder llegar a mi casa para empezar a como helado y ver la tele y así iniciar a disfrutar mi fin de semana.

* * *

¿LES GUSTO?

como ven ya los niños dijeron bye bye... pero no se preocupen todavia tengo un par de ideas mas por desarrollar

y una de ellas en el proximo capi la van a leer!!

**¿¿¿REVIEWS??? POR FIS!!!...ADEMAS SON GRATIS!! °!°**


	14. El anuncio

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Perdon, perdon, perdon, se que no hay excusas pero en serio no pude actualizar antes...._**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel_**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Digamos que estar en el gimnasio de la escuela en vez de poder estar en el cine con tu novia no era muy agradable. Los seis estábamos sentados esperando a que el director llegara para hablar con nosotros.

-Buenas tardes mis deportistas favoritos-empezó a hablar el director cuando llego-les tengo que dar un importante anuncio. Pero antes déjenme decirles que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes por la fiesta que hubo el pasado viernes en las instalaciones de la escuela.-todavía nadie sabia quien había dicho lo de la fiesta pero aun así el director no lucia muy decepcionado que se diga; si no todo lo contrario, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a saltar de gusto.- Esta mañana me llego el comunicado de que nuestra escuela participara en el campeonato nacional de futbol americano y animadoras-para este punto todo el gimnasio había estallado en aplausos –encabezados por Emmett- y silbidos.- El premio a parte del reconocimiento de nombrarnos campeones y el trofeo, será que de los equipos ganadores tanto de animadoras como de jugadores se seleccionaran a los mejores incluyendo también su promedio académico y se les dará un beca al 100% para entrar a la Universidad de Columbia en la cuidad de Nueva York.

La Universidad de Columbia es una de las mejores Universidades del mundo; contaba con todas las carreras y la que más me importaba a mi "_Medicina"_.

-Pero para poder ganar obviamente necesitamos esforzarnos y para eso se alargaran las horas de entrenamiento.-anuncio el director- Mañana iniciaran las practicas. Por el momento solo quiero hablar con los capitanes de los respectivos equipos para organizarnos y mañana se les dará el horario. Pueden retirarse.

Todos empezaron a retirarse excepto nosotros por que tendríamos que esperar a que Rose y Emmett terminaran de hablar con el director pues ellos eran los capitanes.

-¿No es genial lo de las becas?-rompió el silencio una Alice realmente emocionada.

-Claro que si, imagínense que los seis pudiéramos asistir a la misma universidad, además de que mis padres no podrían pagar la colegiatura ni en un millón de años-nos dijo Bella.

-Es una gran universidad-fue lo único que dijo Jasper.

-Aunque tu, Rose y Emmett nos llevarían un año de ventaja-le dije

-Pero si sigues queriendo estudiar medicina aun así nosotros nos graduaríamos primero-me dijo Alice.

-Por supuesto que quiero estudiar medicina, ¿y ustedes?-les pregunto ya que no sabía exactamente que iban a estudiar.

-Yo voy a estudiar Diseño de modas-bueno tal vez de Alice si sabia.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro-fue la respuesta de Jasper.

- Yo no se si elegir literatura o gastronomía-contesto Bella y es que en ambas estoy seguro de que seria grandiosa.

-Ya nos podemos ir-dijo Rosalie cuando los dos estuvieron a nuestro lado.

-No es por ser chismosa ni nada pero, ¿Qué les dijo el director?-pregunto Bella cuando llegamos a la casa.

-Lo de siempre, que tenemos que estar muy unidos y prepararnos y que no duda en que podamos ganar y que seguramente ganemos las becas-dijo Rose

-Y cuando hablo con todos se le olvido el pequeño detalle de que el campeonato será en un internado de Chicago por lo tanto tendremos que quedarnos allá alrededor de dos semanas- esto ultimo lo había gritado prácticamente Emmett.

-Eso es genial-dijo Alice

-SIP, solamente que tendremos que estar entrenando horas extras hasta Febrero, que es cuando se realizara el campeonato.

-Todo por ir a estudiar a Nueva York osito-le dijo Rose mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Si es cierto que seria un trabajo duro estar practicando todos los días tiempo extra hasta Febrero todo seria por ir a estudiar a Nueva York como había dicho Rosalie.

ROSALIE POV

Estábamos en los primeros días de Enero, Jasper y yo habíamos regresado a nuestra casa una semana después de que empezaran los entrenamientos al igual que Bella una vez que Phil y su mamá habían regresado de su luna de miel. Al principio me había costado un poco tener que despertarme sin escuchar los gritos y risas de Kate en la casa pero después de unas semanas me acostumbre. Los meses habían pasado rapidamente y mas aun cuando lo unico que haces al llegar a tu casa después de las practicas era dormir. Si bien Jasper y yo no necesitabamos la beca para poder entrar al Universidad de Columbia queriamos demostrarles a nuestros padres que no dependiamos de ellos ni de su dinero. Las fiestas de navidad y de año nuevo las pasamos con los Cullen -porque mis padres no iban a poder venir _otra vez-, _además de que ellos se había convertido en nuestra nueva familia.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale sera mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde!- me grito Jasper para que bajara y nos fuéramos a la escuela.

-¡Ya voy!- le grite de vuelta. Esta ultima semana había estado mas alegre que de costumbre y no me había dejado ir a la casa de los Cullen con excusas demasiado precarias y no solo el si no todos los demás también.

-¡Hasta que bajas!-me dijo con sorna cuando nos estábamos subiendo a mi BMW, como siempre el en el lugar de copiloto.

-No se para que me apuras, si de todas maneras es muy temprano-le conteste sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Me lo vas a agradecer-escuche que decía entre dientes pero decidí no hacer mas preguntas.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela solamente estaban nuestros amigos a parte de nosotros.

-Te dije que aun era muy temprano-le reclame aunque me parecía extraño que los Cullen ya estuvieran ahí, a decir verdad se veían todos muy felices pero a la vez un poco nerviosos. También note como si estuvieran ocultando algo detrás de ellos.

-¿Por qué sospecho que esto de llegar temprano ya estaba planeado?-les pregunte a manera de saludo.

-Tu tranquila que estoy seguro de que valdra la pena-me contesto Emmett paro aun sin moverse de su formacion.

-¿Y que eso que vale tanto la pena como para hacerme levantarme mas temprano de lo normal?-les pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Acaso yo no valgo la pena- dijo Kate cuando salio detrás de los demás.

Al principio quede en shock pero después la ardillita de mi cabeza parecio reaccionar y empecé a gritar como loca para después abalanzarme a abrazarla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunte cuando porfin había terminado de gritar.

-Vencimos al cancer-fue lo unico que dijo y yo lo comprendi todo. Su mamá ya estaba bien porque esa era la unica manera de que ella estuviera aquí.- Mi mamá esta como nueva así que decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver.

-Espera dijiste ¿Decidimos?-le pregunte confusa

-¿Acaso no hay abrazo para mi también?-me pregunto Zac mientras extendia sus brazos hacia mi.

Estaba tan distraida con Kate que ni siquiera lo había visto a el.

-Rosalie- me dijo seriamente Kate cuando me voltee a ella otra vez- si lloras se te va a correr el maquillaje y no se tu pero no te vez nada bien con lagrimas negras.-dijo para después limpiarme la lagrima que se me había escapado.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? Porque estoy segura de que ya llevan un tiempo en Phoenix y yo ni por enterada.-les pregunte.

-Llegamos hace tres días pero los demás sabian que regresabamos desde hace una semana- me contesto.

-¿Y porque nadie me lo dijo?-seria mejor que me dieran una buena explicacion si no querian que enojara por mentirme.

-Queriamos que fuera una sorpresa-me dijo Kate

-Eso y que no quería que la vieras con las enormes ojeras que tenia-me confeso Zac en un susurro pero creo que si llego a escucharlo Kate por que lo había pisado.

-No eran tan grandes-se quejo ella.

-Ok los perdono-les dije

-¿Y porque nos perdonas?-me pregunto Edward

-Por haberme mentido.-les conteste

-Técnicamente no te mentimos, solamente no te lo dijimos-me contesto Emmett después de darme un beso.

-¿Y que cuando me uno al equipo capitana?-me pregunto juguetona Kate.

-No me digas así, -le conteste- y que te parece si te nos unes esta tarde

- Sirve que te pones al día para que vallas con nosotras al campeonato-le propuso Alice

-Claro que pero por supuesto que las acompaño-nos dijo

-¿Tu también te unes al equipo de americano?-le pregunto Bella a Zac

-Si. Yo también me uno a las practicas esta tarde.

Despues de estar un rato platicando y poniendolos al día, nos tuvimos que separar para ir a nuestras respectivas clases; las cuales se me hicieron eternas hasta que nos volvimos a juntar para la clase de literatura.

-Debo aceptar que puede que la allá extrañado un poquito-confeso Zac cuando íbamos de camino al comedor después de salir de la clase de literatura.

-Pues yo no-acepto Kate

-Yo tampoco la extrañaria-secundaron Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Estramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos habituales.

-¿Entonces nadie sabe quien fue de chismoso con lo de la fiesta?-pregunto Kate luego de que le contaramos.

-Nopis, la mayoria de junior y senior estaban ahí-le dijo Alice

-Pero aun así nos divertimos mucho-dijo Edward.

-Ya lo creo que si-dije

-¿Si ganamos las becas que les gustaría estudiar?-pregunto Jasper

-Ni idea, tal vez Administracion de empresas, no lo se-contesto Zac

-Yo quiero estudiar diseño, aunque no estoy segura si diseño de interiores o diseño de modas-dijo Kate-aunque me inclino mas a diseño de modas porque así podría ir junto con Alice.

-Yo también estoy indecisa entre Diseño de modas o diseño automotriz- les dije; ambas carreras me gustaban mucho y por eso estaba mas que insegura.

-Pues yo quiero ingenieria automotriz.-dijo Emmett.

Así nos pasamos el almuerzo platicando y después Edward, Bella, Kate y Zac se fueron a ciencias de la vida.

JASPER POV

-Y nos hemos quedado solos. Otra vez- dijo Alice divertida, pues Emmett y Rose los ultimos meses les había dado por tomar la hora libre que teniamos antes de las practicas para_ desmostrarse su amor_ y como los demás tenían que irse a clase Alice y yo nos quedabamos solos; lo cual a ninguno de los demás nos molestaba en absoluto.

-Rosalie esta realmente feliz-comente cuando estuvimos sentados en el jardín trasero de la escuela –ultimamente siempre nos veniamos a sentar aqui-.

-Todos estamos muy felices

-Si tienes razon.

-Hace un momento cuando estábamos hablando sobre la universidad note que estabas algo serio además de que tu no dijiste que querias estudiar.-Alice era muy observadora.-¿Hay algo que te moleste?

-Supongo que si- yo le tenia toda la confianza del mundo a Alice así que no dude en abrirme con ella- la verdad es que a mi me gustaría ser capaz de manejar una empresa, y se que tal vez me tenga que hacer cargo de la firma de mis padres aunque lo dudo mucho ya que no nos tienen confiaza ni a mi ni a Rosalie. Pero me gustaría manejarla desde sus inicios. ¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que si. Lo que tu quieres es crear tu propia empresa, manejar tu propio futuro y no deberle de cierta manera nada a tus padres, quieres ser conocido como Jasper Hale por tus propios meritos y no porque lo que te allan heredado tus padres ¿Tengo razon?

Alice tenia toda la razon, yo no quería deberles nada a mis padres. Quería demostrarles que podía valerme por mi mismo, y estaba seguro que Rosalie quería lo mismo.

-Tienes toda la razon

-Entonces supongo que estudiaras Administracion junto con Zac-dijo

-Si supongo que si.- le dije- Gracias por el apoyo

-Crees que nadamas estoy aquí de adorno o solo para besarnos ¿ o que?-me contesto _ofendida_

-Sabes que no. Aunque esa parte de besarnos también me agrada-le dije acercandome a sus labios para después empezar a besarlos.

Y hubiera seguido haciendolo si el idiota de Emmett no hubiera llegado.

-¡Deja de pervertir a mi hermanita!-llego gritando obligandonos a separarnos.

-¿Debo recordarte que yo no digo nada de lo que haces con mi hermana durante el tiempo que desaparecen?-le dije alzando las cejas

-Ya parenle ustedes dos-nos dijo Rosalie- ahora tenemos que irnos al campo para empezar a practicar que los demás ya han de estar allá.

Me pare y después ayude a Alice a levantarse para luego ponermos en marcha.

-Hasta que llegan-nos grito Edward cuando entramos al campo.

-Disculpeme señor puntualidad-le contesto Emmett

-Pues soy mucho mas puntual que todos ustedes fijense-le contesto- y ni decir que soy mas puntual que Alice cuando vamos a alguna fiesta.

-Si, la verdad es que tarda siglos en bajar bueno no solo ella si no todas-contesto Emmett

-¿Qué te sucede?-le espeto Rose dandole un golpe en la nuca.

-Auch!! ¿Y eso por que?-le pregunto sobandose la cabeza

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta mantenerse así?-dijo mientras señalaba su cuerpo- y ustedes todavía se quejan

-Yo no eh dicho nada-me defendi

-Ni yo, y ya andan generalizando-me secundo Zac

-Ustedes por que saben lo que les conviene-dijo Alice para luego irse con las demás para ponerse a ensallar.

-¿Vez lo que provocas?-le dijo Emmett a Edward mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

-Yo no fui el que dijo que se tardaban siglos en arreglarse-se defendio

-Pero si yo solo dije la verdad-le contesto

-¿Sabes Emmett? A veces es mejor decir una pequeña mentirita piadosa-le dije- Todo sea porque esten contentas.

-Mejor vamos a practicar-Nos dijo Zac.

Los cuatro nos unimos a los demás y empezamos a practicar, aunque de vez en cuando volteba a ver a Alice y provocaba que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

Después de tres horas de practicar decidimos continuar al otro día. Los ocho nos pusimos de acuero en reunirmos en la casa de los Cullen para pasar lo poco que quedaba de la tarde juntos pero antes yo tendría que ir a nuestra casa a esperar que nuestros padres nos hablaran para poder decirles que Kate ya había regresado.

-Yo te acompaño-se ofrecio Alice.

-Entonces nos vemos en la casa-nos dijo Edward y luego de que nos despidieramos Alice y yo nos fuimos a mi casa en su porsche.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto cuando entramos a la casa. Los chicos ultimamente pasaban tanto tiempo a la casa que ya conocian a los empleados.

-De vacaciones, aunque mis padres no lo saben- Rosalie y yo habíamos decidido darles todo el mes de vacaciones para que fueran a visitar a sus familias.

-Por lo tanto estamos completamenta solos en tu casa-me dijo de una manera coqueta y picara a la vez.

-Eso parece-le conteste de vuelta mientras me acercaba a ella- y lo mas probable es que mis padres tarden muucho tiempo en hablar.

-Mmm...

La empecé a besar lentamente y nos fuimos recostando en el sillon yo sobre de ella. El beso se fue intensificando y mis manos la recorrian lentamente mientras que las de ella jugaban con mi cabello.

-¿Por qué paras?-me pregunto cuando me separe de ella.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-le pregunte porque yo no quería que ella se sintiera obligada.

-Nunca he estado mas segura de algo en toda mi vida-me contesto mirandome a los ojos demostrandome que no mentia.

-Entonces ven-le dije mientras me levantaba del sillon tomandola de la mano para que me siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No voy a permitir que lo hagamos en la sala de la casa, bueno por lo menos no esta vez-le dije comiendomela con la mirada haciendo que una risita se le escapara.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto empezamos a besarnos otra vez, solo que esta vez con mucha mas pasion y deseo, mis manos seguian recorriendola y las de ellas empezaban a desabrochar mi camisa. Luego de un momento mi camisa desacansaba en el piso y sus manos recorrian mi pecho y mi espalda, yo no tenia paciencia para deternerme a desabrochar los botones de su blusa además de la necesita ya, así que de un jalon le quite su blusa y los botones cayeron al piso acompañando a la blusa donde algunas vez estuvieron. Se separo un momento de mi y me miro entre exitada y enojada, yo solo me encogi de hombros y empece a besarla de nuevo comensando a bajar por su cuello.

La recoste sobre la cama y empecé de nuevo a repartir besos sobre su cuello. Desabroce su sosten mientras que ella se desacia de mis vaqueros, comencé a besar uno de sus senos mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro, ella dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos y luego de un momento empezó a gemir de placer haciendo que yo me exitara todavía mas. Mis labios atraparon una vez mas los suyos y mis manos parecian tener vida propia al quitarle sus jeans; en algun momento los dos ya estábamos completamente desnudos y yo ya la necesita mas que nunca.

-Mmm.....Jasper..-dijo en un gemido de placer y supe que ella también ya estaba lista.

Al principio la penetre lentamente pero después empezamos a llevar un ritmo mas rápido al vaivén de sus caderas; ya podía empezar a sentir como una si una corriente electrica recorriera mi interior y así fue como Alice y yo llegamos juntos a la cuspide en el mar de placer en el que nos encontrabamos.

-Te amo-le susurre en el oído una vez que nuestras respiraciones se habían acompasado y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se estrenecia de placer.

-Yo también te amo- me susurro ella.

Seguiamos acostados en la cama de mi habitacion solo que Alice ahora dormia placidamente y yo pasaba mi mano por su cabello una y otra vez como si con eso la fuera a protegerla hasta en su mas profundo sueño.

El telefono de la casa empezó a sonar y yo me estire para tomar el telefono de mi mesita de noche.

-Bueno-conteste

-_Ah, hola Jasper_-fue el saludo que me dio mi padre- _¿para que querias hablar con nosotros? No habras embarazado a tu novia ¿Verdad?_

Demonios. sabia que se nos había olvidado algo, ahora tendríamos que pasar a la farmacia a comprar la pastilla del día siguiente.

-Claro que no papá- aunque no esta tan errado pensando en la situacion en la que me encontraba- solo te quería avisar que Kate ya regreso.

-_Es fantastico_-dijo sin ningun tipo de emocion- _le podrias decir que mañana se comunique conmigo necesito hablar con ella. Bueno tengo que colgar luego hablamos_.

-Adios papá, yo también espero que podamos platicar luego- susurre aunque ya solo escuchapa el tipico pitido en el telefono.

Alice se removio y se volteo para verme y por la avidez de sus ojos supe que ya llevaba un rato despierta.

-¿Así que tu padre piensa que embarazaste a tu novia?-me pregunto divertida

-ya te había dicho que nuestros padres no nos tienen confianza-le dije restandole importancia al asunto

-Pues no creo allá estado muy equivocado esta vez-me dijo

-Con respecto a eso hay que…

-Pasar a la farmacia. Ya lo se- me interrumpió mientras se enderezaba y se empezaba a vestir. Cuando se alejo de mi abrazo senti un gran hueco, como si me hubieran arrancado de un jalon una parte de mi cuerpo vital para vivir.

-¿Por qué te levantas?-me queje

-Por que tenemos que regresar con los demás si no queremos que sospechen

-¿No queremos que sospechen?

-Solo levantate y empieza a vestirte ¿Quieres?- me contesto sin dejar de alborotar su cabello, aunque a mi parecer no era necesario que hiciera eso, pues después de lo que hicimos lo tenia mucho mas que simplemente desordenado.

-Podrias empezar a vestirte y dejar de mirarme-me dijo cuando levanto la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Pero tenemos que ir con los demás y a demás pasar a la farmacia

Después de un par de palabras mas de su parte me levante y me vestí para poder ir con los demás, pero no sin antes tener pasar a la horrorosa farmacia.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto??_**

**_dEJEN REVIEWS EN SERIO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN REALMENTE AYUDAN A QUE ACTUALIZE MAS RAPIDO!!_**

**_NO SABEN QUE GENIAL SE SIENTE ENTRAR A MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA Y VERLA LLENA DE CORREOS DE FANFICTION!!_**

**_ARRIBA SE ME OLVIDO PONER..._**

**_GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS (QUE SON BASTANTES) POR PASARSE A LEER MI FIC!!_**

**_¿¿¿REVIEW???_**


	15. Odio las farmacias

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel (Gracias por materializarte)_**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Konaahcullen_**

**_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

ALICE POV

Teníamos alrededor de 20 minutos estacionados en frente de la farmacia y ninguno de los dos quería bajarse.

-Vamos Jasper ve tu-le volví a insistir

-No Alice esta vez no te puedo complacer

-¿Pero porque noo?-le dije haciendo mi famosa carita de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia. Siempre funcionaba.

-No me hagas esa carita Alice, no pienso bajarme de este carro-y al instante se cruzo de brazos. Llevamos un buen rato discutiendo así, el no cedía y yo no quería parecer la típica chava irresponsable.

-Ok, hagamos algo. Decidámoslo con un volado, si yo gano tu vas y si tu ganas yo voy-le dije cansada de la tonta discusión.

-¿Quieres que deje mi orgullo en manos de una moneda?

-Técnicamente la moneda no tiene manos, pero ¿Entonces prefieres piedra, papel o tijeras?-Le volví a proponer.- no se porque dices que perderías tu orgullo, la mayoría de los hombres se sienten orgullosos de poder decir que van a la farmacia a comprar condones y esas cosas.

-¿Hombres como Emmett?-pregunto tratando de parecer serio pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba.

-Tienes razón, mejor juguemos para ver quien se baja.-pusimos las manos en nuestras espaldas.- Piedraa, Papeel, o Tijeras.

Piedra.

Tijeras.

-Ja, yo gane y tu te bajas-me dijo divertido

-No es justo, se suponía que yo tenia que ganar-le dije mientras ponía un puchero.

-Tú propusiste el juego, amor.-me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla y ponía algo de dinero en mi mano.

Me baje todavía enfurruñada del auto.

-La próxima te bajas tu-le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estoy segura de que me contesto algo pero no lo escuche, atravesé la calle y me quede parada un momento afuera de la puerta de la farmacia. Yo no debería de estar aquí pero de todas maneras agradecí no poder sonrojarme tan fácilmente como mi querida Bella.

-Buenas tardes-salude a la encargada. Era una señora podría decirse que joven, tal vez mas joven que Esme y parecía muy alegre tal vez después de todo esto no seria tan vergonzoso.

-Noches, en realidad y técnicamente son buenas noches porque ya pasan de las seis de la tarde…- ok me equivoque, la señora hablaba demasiado y para que yo pensara algo así la tenia difícil. Su voz era ten chillona que tuve que resistir el impulso de taparme los oídos-… en la antigüedad la hora era medida…

-Señora - la corte en su parloteo y se me quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos – Me gustaría escuchar como se saludaban en la antigüedad pero tengo un poco de prisa.

-Si, querida lo lamento – me seguía mirando con sus grandes ojos - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Estupendo (nótese mi sarcasmo por favor). Aquí venia mi martirio.

-Mepodriadarunapastilladeldiasiguiente-dije a una velocidad increíble.

-Disculpa querida no te entendí –creo que nunca había deseado más que me tragara la tierra. ¿Dónde esta un camión con un conductor borracho para que te atropelle cuando lo necesitas?

-Me podría dar una pastilla del día siguiente por favor- esta vez lo dije a una velocidad normal pero creo que más bien en vez de decirlo lo susurre para mi misma, porque la señora seguía viéndome como si no hubiera movido la boca.

-No te escuche tesoro- eso ya lo había notado. Mi poca paciencia se había ido al carajo.

-¡¡¡Me podría dar una pastillas del día siguiente de una buena vez y una maldita caja de condones!!!-había gritado a todo pulmón y estaba casi segura de que hasta Jasper que estaba del otro lado de la calle me había escuchado. Todos los que estaban en la farmacia se me habían quedado mirando pero no me importaba yo solo quería salir de ahí en este momento.

La señora parpadeo un par de veces para después ir a buscar algo a los estantes.

Me había empezado a masajear el puente de la nariz como hacia Edward cada vez que se estresaba pero al parecer solo funcionaba con el porque yo seguía igual de alterada.

-¿De cuales quiere señorita?-yo seguía con la cabeza gacha así que no le entendí.

-¿Qué quiero de que?-le pregunte aun sin entender.

- Ya sabe usted querida, que tipo de condones. Tenemos de sabores, fosforescentes, texturizados…-la señora seguía hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba; había bajado la cabeza hacia el mostrador y pude ver como 20 cajitas de diferentes tamaños, colores y marcas solo con una palabra en común _"condones"._

La señora seguía hablando, al parecer había terminado de enumerar todos los tipos y ahora hablaba de la calidad en algunas _posiciones._

Si quería conservar la poca estabilidad mental que me quedaba tenia que salir de ahí.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia con respecto a la función principal?- la interrumpí

-Bueno eso depende de las exigencias de cada quien y de…-ahí iba otra vez con su monologo.

-Deme todos-le dije harta de su parloteo y de su voz tan molesta.

-¿Disculpe?-me pregunto muy sorprendida y con sus ojos de sapo totalmente abiertos.

- D-E-M-E T-O-D-O-S- Le dije casi al punto de empezar a deletrear las palabras y abalanzarme sobre ella.

-Ok señorita.- lo mas seguro es que pensara que era una sexopata al igual que todos los demás clientes –los que por cierto parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas al ver a la señora empezar a cobrar todas las cajas de condones- pero ya no me importaba, solo quería salir de ahí. YA.

-Aquí tiene señorita-me entrego una bolsa con todas las cajitas de los condones y de la pastilla. (Por lo menos no me había dado una bolsa transparente).-Serian…

No la deje terminar y le di el billete.

-Quédese con el cambio.

Aun cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto podía sentir las miradas de todos los que estaban en la farmacia sobre mí.

-Si quieres para la próxima me bajo yo-me dijo Jasper una vez que me subí. Al parecer había notado que estaba _algo alterada_ y se sentía culpable o tal vez simplemente había escuchado mi grito.

-Créeme no volveremos a venir a la farmacia en muchooo tiempo-le dije poniendo la bolsa con los condones en sus piernas.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice?-me pregunto y pude notar algo de miedo en su voz cuando lo dijo después de revolver un par de veces en la bolsa.

-Fue culpa de la señora, no paraba de hablar y luego su voz y todos esos tipos colores, y formas aggh, me desespero- logre decir sin empezar a gritar.

-¿Cuántas pastillas compraste?-me pregunto sin salir de su estado de sorpresa

-Solo una, ¿Por qué?

-Pues al parecer aquí hay como 5 cajas

-Ahora esa vieja piensa que soy una sexopata, aggh-ya no quería hablar de eso.-vamos a mi casa y será mejor que cuando se vallan te lleves esa bolsa, yo no pienso soportar las burlas de Emmett si los llega a ver.

-Tranquila amor-dijo dándome una palmaditas en la espalda

-Por cierto no me vulvas a llamar _querida_ nunca. Esa vieja no paraba de llamarme así-le explique antes de bajarnos y entrar a la casa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-nos pregunto Rose cuando entramos.

Todos estaban viendo la tele pero al hablar Bella nos voltearon a ver como si estuvieran sincronizados y lo hubieran ensayado durante horas.

-Nuestros padres tardaron mucho en hablar.-dijo Jasper

-Y ustedes piensan que vamos a creer que estuvieron como tres horas solas en esa casa sin hacer nada-nos dijo Edward lleno de sarcasmo.

-Nos pusimos a jugar Jenga-les dije

-Nosotros no tenemos Jenga-me susurro Jasper que seguía atrás de mí.

-¿Quién demonios no tiene Jenga en su casa?-explote

-Nosotros NO tenemos Jenga-me contesto Rose

-¿Por qué?-seguía sin poder dejar de gritar

-Por que Rosalie se pone demasiado nerviosa por no decir otra cosa cuando intentamos jugar-contesto Kate

-¿Te sientes bien hermanita?-me pregunto Emmett pues yo nunca perdía la calma, al menos no al extremo de no parar de gritar.

-NO, no estoy bien primero cuando veníamos de regreso se me antojo una paleta y la fuimos a comprar pero la señora que cobraba no paraba de hablar y entonces para que se callara compramos toda una bolsa de dulces y en segunda cuando casi llegábamos unos tipos chocaron delante de nosotros y estuvimos ahí parados como una hora.- a este punto todos me miraban como si estuviera loca por no dejar de gritar y mover los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Así que se te antojaron unas paletas y luego chocaron adelante de nosotros?- me dijo Jasper con sarcasmo sin que nadie mas escuchara cuando ya estábamos sentados.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-le conteste todavía enojada

-No, yo nada mas preguntaba.

Estuvimos viendo un par de películas de terror –definitivamente no iba a poder dormir después- y cuando ya era tarde Jasper y las chicas se empezaron a despedir para irse a su casa, ellos iban a pasar a dejar a Bella.

-Adiós amor-se despidió Jasper dándome un casto beso en los labios.-Nos vemos mañana.

-No se te vallan a olvidar _los dulces_-le dije en voz baja pero al parecer Emmett tenia un muy buen sentido del oído.

-¿Qué dulces?-pregunto

-Los que pasamos a comprar-le dijo Jasper

-¿Si son tuyos porque se los lleva Jasper?

-Para que no te los comas tu-le conteste para ver si así dejaba de preguntar. Y funciono.

Cuando ya se fueron, mis hermano y yo subimos a acostarnos pero yo seguía teniendo miedo –Díganme miedosa si quieren, pero era la verdad- y no quería dormir sola, pero ahora ¿Con cual de mis hermanos dormiría? Zac ni pensarlo su cuarto sigue hecho un desastre con todas sus maletas en el piso, Emmett solamente se burlaría un rato pero durante la noche seria tierno conmigo y Edward no me diría nada ni se burlaría pero quedaría en deuda con el y quedar en deuda con el no era bueno.

En fin aun no tenia cabeza para pensar así que el destino de mi noche lo decidiría con una moneda y me dejaría guiar por la suerte. Águila me voy con Edward y Sol me voy con Emmett.

Avente la moneda y callo en el piso, ahora solo tendría que ver con cual de mis hermanos dormiría.

ROSALIE POV

Salimos de la casa, Kate y yo nos fuimos al carro a esperar a Jasper en lo que iba por los dichosos dulces.

-Ya podemos irnos-dijo subiéndose al asiento de copiloto como siempre y Kate junto con Bella atrás. Era una gran bolsa de dulces, tal vez era por eso que Alice siempre tenía energía.

-¿Así que jugando Jenga?-le dije pícaramente, porque obviamente era una mentira pues nosotros non teníamos Jenga porque yo me estresaba demasiado cuando lo jugaban aunque yo no jugara.

-Deja de molestar Rosalie, no quiero mentirte- Ja, con eso me había dicho todo y Kate también había entendido a la perfección aunque al parecer Bella no.

-OK hermanito.

El resto del viaje nos hundimos en un silencio cómodo y después de pasar a dejar a Bella nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos todos subimos a acostarnos aunque yo tal vez tardaría un poco en dormir después de ver esa tonta película.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y yo seguía sin poder dormir, y con eso de que las tres de la mañana era _la hora maldita_ menos. Escuche como entraban a mi cuarto y me hubiera dado un paro si Kate no hubiera hablado.

-No puedo dormir-dijo como explicación mientras se metía en mi cama- No vuelvo a ver una estúpida película de terror en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir y eso lo dijiste la ultima vez y venos aquí _otra vez._

Tratamos de dormirnos pero el reloj seguía avanzando y cada vez la manecilla pequeña estaba mas cerca del 3, estaba segura que Kate estaba igual de asustada que yo pero ninguna decía nada.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las tres.

5 minutos para las tres.

-Me rindo. Oficialmente soy una cobarde. ¿Nos vamos con Jasper?-me pregunto cuando ya estaba parada poniéndose las pantuflas.

-Te acompaño- era en estos momentos cuando agradecía que nuestros cuartos estuvieran unidos y no tuviéramos que salir al pasillo y ver esas escaleras tan tenebrosas.

-Jasper…Jasper…-empecé a susurrar cerca de su oído cuando estuvimos junto a su cama.

-¿Qué quieren?-nos pregunto todavía medio dormido.

-¿Te importaría un poco mas de compañía?-le dijo Kate y pusimos nuestras mejores sonrisas aunque no las pudiera ver.

No nos respondió pero se movió hacia la orilla haciéndonos espacio; yo quede en medio y por lo tanto Jasper y Kate en cada orilla.

-Gracias-susurramos las dos al unisonó.

-Lo que ustedes digan, ahora duérmanse.-nos dijo dándome la espalda.

Jasper siempre nos aceptaba en su recamara después de una película de terror, eso era lo genial de tener un hermano con el que no tienes secretos y también la razón principal por la que siempre terminábamos viendo películas de terror aunque siempre diciendo que nunca mas las veríamos.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que Jasper no había abandonado y se había ido al sillón que tenia cerca de la ventana. Kate seguía dormida así que decidí levantarme y prepararme para ir al instituto, por que aunque fuera sábado teníamos que ir a ensayar ya que el miércoles nos íbamos a chicago para empezar el campeonato.

EMMETT POV

NUNCA lo admitiría pero esa película realmente daba miedo y ahora tendría que irme a dormir solito…aunque pensándolo bien, No Emmett tienes que ser valiente, tu puedes con todo incluso con tus miedos infantiles, pero si la película no era para nada infantil…

Tendría que dejar de hablar solo si no quería empezar a ser igual de rarito que Edward ¿Me pregunto si a Edward le molestara un poco de compañía?

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta lentamente

-Claro peque, ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad si, ¿Te importaría tener un poco de compañía?-me dijo mientras me mostraba la almohada y la cobija que traía consigo.

Estupendo ahora no tendría que avergonzarme frente alguno de mis hermanos y al mismo tiempo podría dormir tranquilo. Sin duda Dios me ama.

-Por supuesto que no-le dije mientras le hacia espacio en mi gran y cómoda camita.

-¿No vas a burlarte?-me dijo una vez que estuvo acomodada.

-¿Tendría porque?

-No, supongo que no.

La noche paso tranquila o al menos eso pensé antes de darme cuenta que había despertado en el piso y la enana estaba toda extendida sobre mi cama, lo deje pasar y baje a desayunar porque mientras mas rápido me arreglara mas rápido vería a mi Rose.

BELLA POV

Después de que me dejaran en mi casa fui a saludar a mi madre y a Phil.

No había entendido nada de la platica que habían tenido Jasper y Rose pero decidí no preguntar porque estaba muy ocupada pensando en que haría para poder dormir sin tener que estar asfixiándome debajo de las cobijas de mi cama.

Llevaba un par de minutos o tal vez horas –había perdido el sentido del tiempo- dando vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir. Ya no sabía que hacer así que decidí llamar a Edward aunque probablemente lo despertaría.

-_Hola Bella_- contesto al primer tono. Tal vez no lo había despertado.- _me haz asustado ¿Sucede algo?_

-No. No sucede nada, perdón por asustarte y por desesperarte

_-No te preocupes no puedo dormir_

-Estas igual que yo

_-¿Tu también odias las películas de terror?_

-SI, aunque me guste verlas en las noches lo lamento como no tienes idea (N/A: A mi me pasa lo mismo, a ustedes no)

-_Tal vez decida irte a ver para que no tengas miedo_

-¿Así, y por donde piensas entrar?

_-Por tu ventana ¿Haz notado que seria muy sencillo tomando en cuenta el árbol que esta junto a ella?_

Me levante de mi cama y me asome por la ventana, de verdad seria sencillo, incluso yo podría escaparme si no fuera tan torpe, y si no se viera todo tan tenebroso por la noche, aunque escuchando la voz de Edward todos esos temores desaparecieran.

-Lo acabo de notar, pero necesitarías un poco de aceite para que Renée no se despierte con el sonido de la ventana abriéndose.

-_Creo que le pediré un poco a Emmett_

-¿Por qué Emmett tendría aceite?

_-Estas de broma, ¿Sabes que un árbol también da a la ventana de Rosalie? Se a escabullido a su cuarto mas veces de las crees._

-Si es amigo de Jasper y el acepta la relación que tienen, ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle que se va a quedara dormir?

-_Digamos que el no va para ponerse a platicar con ella_ – en este momento aunque no pudiera verme en un espejo estoy segura de que estaba totalmente roja- _y no creo que a Jazz le agrade mucho saber que esta sucediendo al lado de su cuarto_

-Tienes razón, ¿Y que sabes de Zac y Kate?

-_Estoy empezando a creer que piensas que no tengo vida aparte de ti y por eso me los secretos de los demás_

-Claro que no, solo quiero distraerme

-_Pues digamos que al parecer Zac no necesita meterse a escondidas al cuarto de Kate. Después de todo tuvieron 3 meses para estar juntos_

_-_Eso pensé. ¿Qué estas haciendo? Digo aparte de hablar conmigo

-¿_Mirar el techo cuenta como estar haciendo algo?- _ya me había cansado de seguir al pie de mi ventana pero al regresar a mi cama el suelo y la oscuridad confabularon en mi contra para hacerme caer.

-Aunch!! Amm… supongo que si cuenta- le dije mientas sobaba mis rodillas

-_¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? –_ que lindo sonaba cuando se preocupaba

-Estoy bien, solamente que mis rodillas extrañaban el piso y decidieron bajar a visitarlo- al otro lado se escucho una melodiosa risa.

Logre llegar a mi cama sin visitar otra vez al piso y seguimos platicando todo la noche de puras trivialidades, hasta que a las 7 tuvimos que colgar para empezar a arreglarnos y luego irnos al instituto.

* * *

¿Les gusto?? espero que si, perdon si les parece que tarde...

espero poder atualizar pronto!!

ANTES DE IRME UNA PREGUNTO... ¿Les agrada que conteste sus Review?? o prefierenqu no lo haga...

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	16. El viaje

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN (mi lectora #1)_**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel (Gracias por materializarte)_**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Konaahcullen_**

**_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_**

**_Patts_**

**_Vale55_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Después de pasar a recoger a Bella y comprobar que tenia unas ojeras tan grandes como las mías a causa de no dormir en toda la noche nos dirigimos al instituto.

-Hola chicos-saludamos al llegar junto a los demás

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche ustedes tres?-nos pregunto Alice, esperen ¿tres?

Me gire a ver a Alice y junto a ella estaba Zac que tenia unas enormes ojeras al igual que nosotros.

-Edward ¿Sabias que la pared que divide nuestros cuartos es mas delgada de lo que parece? Por cierto Bella cuando hablas por teléfono hablas demasiado fuerte a y lamento lo de tu visita al suelo-nos dijo Zac y Bella se sonrojo

-¿Estuviste escuchando todo?-le pregunte

-No es que quisiera, pero como ya te dije la pared es realmente delgada.- dijo tallándose los ojos- Por si quieres saber Bella realmente disfrute los tres meses que estuve en México y Edward no creo que a Emmett le agrade la idea de compartir su aceite contigo.

-¿De que aceite hablan?-pregunto Jasper

-Del que Emmett usa para que la ventana de Rosalie se abra sin hacer ruido cuando hace algunas visitas nocturnas-dijo Bella y al instante cubriéndose la boca con las manos y sonrojándose aun más si eso es posible.

-¿Qué haces que?-Pregunto Alice para después voltear a ver a Jasper que estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de la noticia.

-No estoy molesto- declaro cuando noto que todas las miradas estaban sobre el

-¿Ya lo sabias?-le pregunto Rosalie con cautela

-SI, ambos lo sabíamos-contesto Kate por el.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Emmett incrédulo- Estaba seguro de no hacer nada de ruido

-Pues no te preocupes Emmett no haces ruido, haces un tremendo escándalo al subir por el árbol mientras vas cantando uixi uixi araña –le respondió Jasper

-¿Y por que nunca dijiste nada?-le pregunto Emmett

- Yo no me meto en lo que haces con mi hermana y tú no te metes en lo que yo haga con la tuya –le propuso Jasper extendiendo su mano.

Emmett la estrecho y luego nos pusimos a practicar y a ponernos de acuerdo para nuestro viaje a Chicago.

……….:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……….

La alarma de mi despertador a las cinco me obligo a levantarme y es que si se nos hacia tarde perderíamos el avión. Salí de mi cuarto y me asome en el de Emmett para encontrarlo dormido tal y como esperaba.

-Despiértate Emmett, tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto-le decía moviéndolo de un lado al otro sin ningún resultado.

-Emmett espero que ya estés listo por tu propio bien-dijo entrando Alice. -¿Dormido todavía?

-Y sin aparentes signos vitales-le conteste

-Emmett tenemos que irnos.-dijo Alice brincando en su cama pero solo logro que dijera cosas intangibles.- Háblale a Rose y explícale que su osito no quiere levantarse y después pones el celular en la oreja de Emmett- me ordeno Alice sin para de brincar en la cama.

-No entiendo como podría ayudarnos eso-empecé a decir pero la duende me interrumpió

-Solo hazlo.

Marque el número de Rosalie desde el celular de Alice.

-_Te juro que ya estoy lista solo me falta desayunar algo_- explico Rosalie apenas contesto.

-Hola Rosalie, soy Edward.

-_Hola Edward, ¿Qué haces con el celular de Alice?_

-Me pidió que te hablara para que despertaras a Emmett…

-_A ok, solo pon el teléfono en su oído_- que tenían hoy las mujeres que no me dejaban terminar de hablar.

Puse el teléfono sobre la oreja de Emmett y supongo que Rosalie empezó a hablar (aunque yo no escuche nada) por que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y luego me arrebato el teléfono de la mano y empezó a gritarle.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas a hacer eso Rosalie Hale!!! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡¡¡Deja de decir tonterías!!!- y cosas como esas le seguía gritando al teléfono.

Alice me obligo a salir de la recamara con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Ahora será mejor que te apures, si no quieres tener problemas-me dijo bajando las escaleras.

Regrese a mi recamara y después de darme una rápida ducha me vestí y baje a desayunar para encontrarme con Emmett.

-Buenos días-le salude- ¿Y Alice?

-Arreglando los últimos detalles de su equipaje-me contesto después de terminar de tomar su jugo de solo un trago.

-Pensé que lo tenia listo desde hace tres días

-Estaba comprando todo lo necesario desde hace tres días y apenas anoche se puso a hacer las maletas-me aclaro Emmett

-Así que por eso no e visto a Bella los últimos tres días.-dije mas para mi mismo que para Emmett. Mi dulce hermana había secuestrado a mi Bella para llevarla de compras, por lo menos Bella ya estaba acostumbrada y no la habían tomado por sorpresa Alice y Rose al pasarse mas de cuatro horas en el centro comercial.

-Yo tampoco e visto a Rose-me contesto Emmett.

Luego de desayunar subimos a ayudar a Alice a bajar sus maletas.

-Alice solamente nos vamos a quedar como dos semanas en Chicago, NO nos vamos a quedar a vivir.- le dije a Alice cuando vimos que llevaba como 8 maletas.

-Voy preparada para todo-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del cuarto para irse a encontrar con Esme y Carlisle que estaban en el garaje.

-¿Crees que nuestra hermanita allá enloquecido?- me pregunto Emmett tomando algunas maletas.

-Quizás se la cayo a Esme cuando era bebe-le conteste haciendo que riera.

-Si Esme alguna vez te escuchara decir eso se enojaría bastante

-Y es por eso justamente que tú no le vas a decirle nada

-¿Decirme que?-nos pregunto Esme cuando entramos al garaje.

-Nada-respondimos al unisonó y demasiado rápido como para que sonora normal.

Zac y Alice se rieron burlonamente de nuestras expresiones y después siguieron acomodando las cosas.

Esme y Carlisle nos llevaron hasta el aeropuerto donde nos encontraríamos con los demás, al encontrarlos y luego de que todos nos despidiéramos de mis padres se fueron deseándonos buena suerte.

-Sigo dormida-murmuro Kate recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Zac mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de seguridad para poder pasar a la sala de espera.

-Yo también-murmuro Bella a la que estaba sujetando por la cintura para que no se fuera a caer.

Llegamos al centro de seguridad y primero pasamos nosotros y luego las chicas sin ningún problema gracias a Dios, pues aun recordaba el ultimo alboroto que habíamos hecho y todo porque la varilla del sostén de Alice era la que hacia sonar el detector.

-¿De verdad no pudieron sacar del equipo a las oxigenadas?-les pregunte a la chicas una vez que la vi ahí paradas con sus minifaldas ¿Qué acaso nadie les había dicho que para estas fechas Chicago debería parecer un congelador?

-Hicimos todo lo posible pero lamentablemente no lo logramos-me contesto Rosalie.

Estuvimos sentados un rato hasta que escuche que anunciaban un vuelo pero como siempre no entendí nada de lo que decía hasta que hablo Jasper.

-Ese es nuestro vuelo.-nos dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Alice para que ayudarla a levantarse.

Abordamos el avión y nos sentamos por parejas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo es de vuelo?-me pregunto Bella acorrucándose a mi lado.

-Creo que alrededor de una hora-le conteste empezando a pasar mi mano sobre su cabello.

-Entonces espero que no te moleste despertarme dentro de alrededor de una hora

-Claro que no amor.

Bella se había convertido en la luz de mi vida o al menos así lo sentía yo, porque tal vez no nos habíamos enamorado al instante como Alice y Jasper, o quizás nuestras personalidades no se complementaban como las de Rose y Emmett, o no habíamos tenido que ayudar al vencer una enfermada como Kate y Zac, pero nosotros tendríamos nuestra propia historia.

JASPER POV

Tenía mi cabeza recostada sobre la de Alice y podía sentir como poco a poco el sueño empezaba a hacer de las suyas.

-Sabes que te amo ¿Vedad Jasper?-dijo Alice de la nada obligando a mis ojos a abrirse.

-Por supuesto que si Ali-le conteste sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Cuánto me quieres tú a mí?-volvió a preguntar otra vez de la nada haciendo que volviera a abrir mis ojos.

-Yo no te quiero Alice- sentí como se removió para después alzar su mirada hasta encontrar la mía algo nerviosa- Yo te amo como no tienes idea.- le dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y pude ver como el nerviosismo que antes había en sus ojos ahora era remplazado por alivio y amor.

-¿Cuánto?-me pregunto ahora con un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto que?- le intente seguir el juego pues ahora sabia de donde venían las preguntas; mi pequeña se había aburrido.

-¿Cuánto me amas?-pregunto

-No encuentro palabras para decírtelo

-Inténtalo- me pidió

-Es como si todo mi mundo hubiera cambiado cuando te vi por primera vez, fue algo que no imaginaba y mucho menos entregarte todo mi amor con esa primera mirada, fue como si ya estuviera escrito que fueras para mi,- no sabia de donde estaba sacando todas esas palabras, pero lo que si sabia era que cada una de ellas salían desde mi corazón- Y quiero que siempre estés segura que tu eres el único amor de mi vida.

-Por siempre y para siempre- me dijo antes de juntar sus dulces labios con los míos.

-Por siempre y para siempre-repetí de regreso cuando nos separamos para luego volver a acomodar mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

-¿Si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo en este momento aceptarías?-le pregunte antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Pensé que no creías en el matrimonio-me contesto desviando la pregunta.

-Rosalie es la que no cree en el después de todos los problemas con nuestros padres, pero aun no contestas mi pregunta.

-Supongo que si me pidieras que me fugara contigo a las vegas y nos casáramos en la capilla de Elvis aceptaría, siempre y cuando no nos casáramos de jeans.- cuando termino de hablar no pude evitar sonreír, ella se casaría conmigo aunque no pudiera tener la gran boda de ensueño que deseaba.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-le dije.

El resto del vuelo lo pasamos en silencio concentrándonos solamente en la respiración del otro.

ROSALIE POV

Apenas nos acomodamos en los asientos Emmett y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos y así permanecimos hasta que Jasper nos fue a despertar cuando ya habíamos aterrizado.

Emmett y yo teníamos que organizar a los equipos pues nosotros éramos los capitanes y el entrenador ya nos estaba esperando en el colegio.

-Afuera del aeropuerto hay dos camiones que nos llevaran al colegio sede del campeonato y donde nos hospedaremos las próximas dos semanas. Hagan el favor de seguirme y de no perderse-grito Emmett a todo pulmón para hacerse escuchar entre todos nuestros compañeros.

Empezamos a caminar con todos los demás siguiéndonos a nuestras espaldas, cuando logramos salir del aeropuerto subimos a los camiones y una vez que acomodaron todas las maletas el camión empezó a avanzar.

Emmett y yo estábamos besándonos muy cómodamente en nuestros asientos cuando un flash hizo que nos separáramos.

-Que lindos se ven – dijo Alice mirando la pantalla de su cámara. Ella y Jasper estaban volteados mirando hacia nuestros asientos al igual que Bella, Edward, Zac y Kate.

-No molestes Alice-le dijo Emmett poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-No es mi culpa, Esme me dijo que quería muchas fotos de nuestro viaje.

-Dudo que a Esme le guste ver como Emmett se enrolla junto con Rosalie-opino Zac divertido en el asiento de a lado.

-Tienes razón, trata de ocultar esa foto cuando se las enseñes a Esme- dijo Edward mirando a Alice.

-Pero mientras tanto sonrían- exclamo para luego empezar a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Luego de 10 minutos de risas y caras graciosas por parte de Emmett y Kate tuvimos que parar porque ya habíamos llegado al dichoso colegio.

Era extremadamente grande, casi tanto como el campus de una universidad, tenia áreas verdes, fuentes, edificios por doquier y podría jurar que en alguna parte había una piscina.

Pude ver al entrenador acercarse a nosotros junto con un hombre alto de traje, supuse que debería de ser el director del colegio o algo así.

-Bienvenidos sean al Colegio de Chicago, espero que disfruten mientras se hospedan aquí, yo soy el Sr. Barnes director del colegio.- nos dio la bienvenida.

-Buenos Días alumnos espero que no causen problemas y que puedan llevarse bien con los demás equipos, ahora síganme al edificio en el que se quedaran.-dijo el entrenador para luego empezar a caminar dejando al Director junto con otras personas que habían llegado. Lo seguimos hasta un gran edificio de color café.

-Podrán escoger la habitación que quieran, a fin de cuentas todas son iguales, habrá cuatro alumnos por cada habitación y no quiero nada de habitaciones mixtas, el que llegue a causar algún problema será suspendido y se ira de regreso a Phoenix, a las 12 del día habrá una reunión en el gimnasio para la apertura del torneo, los quiero ver a todos allí,-el entrenador seguía hablando- hay una cafetería al norte del campus donde podrán desayunar- se despidió y luego se fue.

Las chicas nos quedamos en una habitación del segundo piso y la de los chicos estaba junto a la de nosotras, decidimos dormir un rato - pues todos veníamos cansados del vuelo - y luego saldríamos a desayunar y a conocer el colegio.

* * *

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	17. Torneo

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_Como sabran alguno ayer fue m cumpleaños, y una muestra de cuan despistada soy (por no decir otra cosa) me disponia a cambiar mi edad en mi profile, cuando note que en vez de tener 13 tenia 16!!_****_ tal vez un error de dedo yo que se, pero aqui va la aclaracion: todo este tiempor eh tenido 13 y no 16 como aparecia en profile y ayer cumpli 14, y los fesjen el concierto de lo Jonas!!! (que por cierto estuvo increible, no se si alguna de mis lectors alla ido), dejando atras mis anecdotas (por no decir otra cosa, otra vez) los dejo con los agadecimientos y el capi!!!_**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN _**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel _**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Konaahcullen_**

**_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_**

**_Patts_**

**_Vale55_**

**_Ari Malfoy Cullen_**

**_Chapi28_**

**_Jackey Cullen RA_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

* * *

BELLA POV

La habitación que habíamos escogido era muy grande y espaciosa, contaba con una pequeña sala y dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una; Kate y Rose compartirían una habitación y la otra la ocuparíamos Alice y yo. La habitación de los chicos era igual, Edward y Zac compartirían una habitación mientras que Jasper y Emmett la otra.

-Yo dormiré un rato ¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Rose

-Pues al parecer Kate ya te gano-le conteste sin dejar de ver a Kate que se había quedado dormida apenas se había acostado en el sofá.- Yo voy a leer un rato.

-Tu y tus libros Bella- me regaño Alice- yo voy a empezar a desempacar, ya e estado suficiente tiempo sentada.

Rose y Alice se fueron a sus cuartos respectivamente y yo me quede en la sala leyendo mi amado libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado leyendo hasta que escuche como tocaban la puerta.

-¡¡Yo no fui lo juro!!-grito una sobresaltada Kate desde el suelo todavía media dormida después de haberse caído por el sonido de la puerta.

-Así tendrás la conciencia- me burle de ella cuando pase a su lado para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tanya Denali- me saludo una chica de pelo rubio rojizo muy guapa. Supuse que seria alumna del colegio.

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella- estreche su mano amablemente.

-Un placer conocerte, te podría decir que me llamaras Tany, pero realmente odio que me llamen así. – Me sonrió divertida, podría decir que era una persona agradable- Bueno soy parte del comité estudiantil y vine a darles la bienvenida al colegio, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

-Gracias, yo también espero que nos llevemos bien. Mis compañeras y yo venimos de Phoenix.

-Supongo que deber haber una gran diferencia de clima- comento sin dejar de sonreír, de seguro se llevaría bien con Alice- Los chicos de alado vienen junto con ustedes ¿Verdad?

-Si, ellos son parte del equipo de americano- que estúpida era, es obvio que ellos eran del equipo de americano; y como es costumbre me sonroje.

-Eso pensé. No lucen como porristas- volvió a reír, y pude notar que sus ojos eran color ámbar- Me tango que ir, espero que nos veamos en la apertura del torneo, así podrás ver a la competencia en acción.

Se giro y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Así que también era parte del equipo de porristas y tendríamos que competir contra ella, por lo menos parecía agradable.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Edward apareciendo de la nada junto con los chicos en la puerta.

-Es alumna del colegio y vino a darnos la bienvenida- me gano en responder Emmett.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-También paso a nuestra habitación- dijo restándole importancia- ahora nos vas a invitar a pasar o las vamos a esperar afuera.

-Que descortés eres Bella- escuche gritar a Kate desde la sala.

-Por lo menos yo no me ando cayendo de los sofás-le dije una vez adentro.

-En realidad si lo haces- dijo Alice saliendo de su habitación y sentándose junto a Jasper.

-Gracias por el apoyo- le conteste sarcástica.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir a comer?-pregunto Emmett.

-Claro, solo hay que despertar a Rosalie-le dijo Alice

-Ya estoy despierta- dijo Rose saliendo de la habitación con una mano sobre su cuello- Creo que dormí torcida.

-¿Alguien sabe donde queda la cafetería?- pregunto Zac una vez que estuvimos fuera del edificio.

-Creo que al norte o algo así- conteste.

Empezamos a caminar mientras platicábamos de puras trivialidades. Alice seguía con la cámara en las manos y le tomaba fotos a todo lo que se moviera siendo nosotros su principal objetivo. Logramos llegar a la cafetería y después de servirnos nos fuimos a sentar.

-Me agrada la escuela-sentencio Emmett

-Solo lo dices por que tienen pastel de chocolate- le discutió Edward.

-¡¡¡Oh Dios mío, Kate!!!-escuchamos a una voz gritar a nuestras espaldas y todos nos giramos a ver.

No era alguien a quien conociera, pero al parecer Zac y Kate si, porque Zac parecía divertido con la cara de miedo de Kate.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Emmett viendo a la chica acercarse.

-Es María- nos dijo Zac entre risas- Es hija de una de las amigas de la mamá de Kate, ella también esta de intercambio solo que ella esta en Dallas.

María era de estatura media, cabello negro y piel morena que delataban su ascendencia mexicana a diferencia de Kate que era alta, de piel clara y ojos azules.

-Hola María – pude entender que le decía Kate en español para después hablar en ingles otra vez- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi escuela también participa en el torneo- dijo entusiasmada.-Hola Zac, que bueno verte otra vez.

Zac la saludo con la mano para luego volver a voltearse disimuladamente para seguir riendo. Por la expresión de Kate se podría decir que no le agradaba volver a verla.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- dijo María de una manera ¿Seductora? Sin dejar de ver a Jasper, al parecer Alice lo noto porque de inmediato entrelazo su mano con la de el.

-Perdón, lo había olvidado- se disculpo Kate sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz- Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, y Bella Swan; a Zac ya lo conocías.- dijo señalando a cada uno, y todos la fuimos saludando con la mano.

-Es un placer. Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la apertura- dijo María aun viendo a Jasper para después irse con sus demás compañeras.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- dijo Kate gramáticamente mirando hacia arriba haciendo que Zac volviera a reír. –Deja de reírte no es gracioso- le dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca estilo Rosalie.

-¿Quién es ella? No la recuerdo-dijo Rosalie

-No la conoces, es hija de una de las amigas de mi mamá como dijo Zac- explico haciendo un mohín- este año empezó a estudiar en Dalla. Aparenta ser una puritana, pero es una zorra de lo peor.

-Yo que tu Alice mejor cuidaba más de cerca de Jasper- se burlo Edward.

-Yo confió en el, así que eso no será necesario- le contesto para después sacarle la lengua, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Ya tenemos que irnos al gimnasio para la apertura- dijo rápidamente Rosalie parándose de inmediato- el entrenador nos matara si no estamos ahí.

Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos hacia el gimnasio, al entrar nos dimos cuenta que había varias escuelas reunidas, me pareció ver una de cada estado.

-¡¡¡Arizona por acá!!!-escuchamos gritar a Tyler y fuimos hacia el.

-Pensamos que nos habíamos quedado sin capitanes- dijo Ben una vez que estuvimos a su lado.

-Un pequeño retraso- le contesto Emmett.

Una vez que estuvimos todos acomodados el Director se puso en el centro del gimnasio y empezó a hablar.

-Todos sean bienvenidos al Colegio de Chicago, en estas dos semanas seremos espectadores de un torneo en el que se enfrentaran 50 escuelas diferentes, una por cada estado del país, la que resulte ganadora tanto en Animadoras como en el Futbol se llevara a casa el trofeo, además de que en cada equipo ganador se entregaran becas completas para ingresar a la Universidad de Columbia en el estado de Nueva York.- al director había hecho una pequeña pausa en la que aprovechamos apara empezar a aplaudir hasta que empezó a hablar de nuevo- Espero que sean unas competencias limpias, respetándonos unos a otros. En este momento doy por iniciadas las competencias, la lista de enfrentamientos será dicha por el entrenador Welling.

El director bajo del estrado y le dio el paso a un hombre alto y musculoso que vestía ropa deportiva.

-La escuela cuenta con dos estadios por lo tanto en algunas ocasiones se jugaran dos partidos a la vez por la falta de tiempo, los juegos iniciaran esta misma tarde, las escuelas que jugaran esta misma tarde serán: El colegio de Chicago Illinois contra el Colegio de Luisiana; jugaran en el estadios este y será a las 4:00 de la tarde.

Las dos escuelas estallaron en festejos, hasta que el entrenador volvió a hablar.

-En el estadio norte jugaran, los representantes del estado de Dakota del Norte contra los representantes de Idaho, también a las 4:00 de la tarde.- el gimnasio se volvió a llenar de virotes- Después a las 7:30 de la noche se enfrentaran Rhode Island contra Tennessee en el estadio este; y el norte se enfrentaran Oklahoma contra Arizona.

Todos estallamos en gritos, aplausos y silbidos –excepto yo por no saber silbar-, esta misma noche jugaríamos contra Oklahoma.

-Para las señorita que participan en los equipos de animadoras- todos los chicos que también pertenecían a los equipos de animadoras empezaron a gritar y quejarse- y también los jóvenes del mismo equipo, presentaran sus coreografías durante los partidos y habrán unos jueces que escogerán entre los dos equipos quien avanza a la siguiente etapa.

Después de otra ronda de festejos nos indicaron que ya nos podíamos retirar.

-¿Vamos a entrenar antes del partido, capitán?-le pregunto uno de los chicos a Emmett.

Emmett hizo ademan de pensarlo un rato antes de contestarle.

-Creo que todos estamos algo cansados después del vuelo, así que mejor vamos a descansar y a disfrutar de la tarde, y por favor no me digan _capitán, _me llamo Emmett- les contesto y después todos se dispersaron menos las mujeres y los cuatro hombres que pertenecían al equipo de animadoras.

-Nosotros si vamos a ensayar un rato y luego nos encontraremos con ustedes, o a menos que nos quieran acompañar.-les dijo Rosalie a los chicos.

-Nos vemos al rato- dijo Emmett por los cuatro y después de despedirse se fueron en dirección a los dormitorios.

Yo solamente ayudaba con las coreografías y la música, así que no creo que tuviera muchas oportunidades para la beca, además de que nunca había probado hacer una rutina completa, -yo solo ayudaba con algunos pasos y corrigiéndolas en las pirámides- pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por esa beca, incluso meterme en uno de esos pequeñísimos uniformes, claro solo haría eso si el equipo lo necesitara.

EDWARD POV

Nos encontrábamos jugando videojuegos en la habitación cuando decidí ir a la cafetería por algo de café.

-¿Quieren algo de la cafetería?-les pregunte por pura cortesía, aunque al parecer no me escucharon.

-Pastel de chocolate-bueno tal vez Emmett si me había escuchado.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada así que Salí al pasillo y empecé a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Iba caminando sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído- me disculpe rápidamente ayudando a levantarse a una chica de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos color ámbar.

-No, creo que fue mi culpa por ir corriendo.-su sonrisa era hermosa, y sentí una rara sensación en mi estomago, de seguro era porque tenia hambre, aunque hacia unas horas que había comido.

-Edward Cullen- me presente – permite invitarte un café como disculpa.

-No es necesario; pero acepto, todo sea por un café- me volvía a sonreír.

Empezamos a caminar.

-No me haz dicho tu nombre – me miro con picardía – Mi mamá me ha dicho que no platique con desconocidos o desconocida en este caso.

Al parecer mi comentario le pareció divertido porque empezó a reír.

-¿Tu mamá también te dijo que es de mala educación tirar a la gente?

-Me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme si esa persona iba corriendo.

-Ok, me rindo. Pero tengo una buena excusa para ir corriendo- me dijo mientras me señalaba con uno de sus dedos.

-Me gustaría escucharla- le sonreí y abrí la puerta de la cafetería para que entráramos.- Las damas primero.

-Gracias, Tal parece que los chicos como tu están en peligro de extinción.

Reímos por el comentario y después pasamos a la cafetería.

-Me da dos cafés por favor – le pedí a la señora que atendía y después me volví a la chica sin nombre.

-Entonces regresando a tu excusa…-le dije

-Así, iba corriendo por que trataba de escapar de mi hermana Kate.-me contesto.

-Una de mis amigas también se llama Kate – ni siquiera se porque dije eso, a ella no le interesaba saber sobre mis amigas.

-Mira que coincidencia, tal vez las podamos juntar luego.

-Si tu Kate es igual de alegre que la mía, lo mejor seria dejarlas encerradas en un cuarto y salir corriendo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

-Aquí tiene joven, serian 30 dólares-pague y después agarre los cafés.

-Toma-se lo tendí a la chica, mientras me decía gracias.

-Ah, también me da una rebanada de pastel de chocolate – Emmett me mataría si no se lo llevaba. Después de que me dieron el pastel y lo pague caminamos fuera de la cafetería.

-Ese pastel va a hacer que pierdas tu escultural cuerpo, jajá-me dijo sin pelos en la lengua y luego empezó a reír. Parecía ser una chica muy directa, y su comentario en realidad no tenia nada de vanidad.

-Pues entonces que suerte que sea para mi hermano y no para mi.-le dije aunque Emmett perdería todas esas calorías y muchas mas en el juego de la tarde.

-¿De casualidad vienes de Arizona y tu hermano se llama Emmett?-me quede parado cuando termino la pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?-le conteste todavía sin caminar.

-Les fui a dar la bienvenida en la mañana antes de la apertura y me recuerdas solo un poquito a el, lo demás fue intuición.-me contesto jalándome del brazo para que empezara a caminar de nuevo.

-Tu sabes demasiado sobre mi y yo nada sobre ti, quizá excepto el que seas animadora.-le dije y es que podría apostar mi vida a que si era animadora.

-Pues si lo soy- lo sabia- Y te diré ni nombre si es que nos volvemos a ver alguna ves.

Cuando termino de hablar se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, yo me quede ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-¡¡¡Edward!!!-escuche gritar a Emmett a Zac detrás de mi.

Me gire para responderle y note que ya estaba enfrente de los dormitorios.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte – No te preocupes si traje el pastel para Emmett.

-Que pastel ni que ocho cuartos.- me dijo- Bella esta en la enfermería desmayada.

Se me cayo la cajita donde llevaba el pastel y Salí corriendo no se a donde porque no sabia donde quedaba la enfermería.

ALICE POV

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora ensayando y en este momento me encontraba en la cima de una pirámide humana por ser la mas liviana.

-¿Podrían dejar de moverse tanto?-me queje, pues no era nada agradable estar a centímetros de caerte.

-Alice, muévete un poco a la derecha- me dijo Bella.

-¿No quieres también un helado de chocolate?- si claro, como si fuera muy fácil estar parada encima de las demás y aparte quería que me moviera mas.

-Lo siento, entonces inclina un poco tu cadera a la derecha- eso era mucho mas fácil de hacer y sin riesgos de caerme.

-Todas abajo- grito Bella.

Nos disponíamos a bajar, primero yo, pero cuando Lauren intento bajar se cayo y no se levanto quejándose de su pie.

-No puede ser- escuche susurrar a Rosalie para después hablarle en voz alta a Lauren- ¿Te duele mucho?

Lauren le mando una mirada llena de odio pero Rosalie la ignoro y le volvió a preguntar, después de todo ella seguía siendo la capitana y tenia que encargarse de todas.

-Pregunte que si ¿Te duele mucho?

-Si-le contesto altiva desde el piso- Creo que me lo esguince.

-Ok, ¿Alguien podría cargarla para llevarla a la enfermería?- pregunto Rosalie y uno de los chicos la levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo a la dirección que le había dado un chico luego de preguntarle donde quedaba la enfermería.

Rose, Bella y yo empezamos a caminar detrás de ellos.

-¿Crees que pueda participar en la tarde?-le pregunte preocupada, pues esta tarde tendríamos que competir y no habíamos traído suplentes ¿A menos que?

-Espero que si, aunque con la suerte que tenemos no lo creo- me contesto.

-No seas pesimista Rosalie-la regaño Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería y luego de que revisaran a Lauren -¿Quién iba a decir que tenían hasta radiografías?- nos dijeron que se había hecho una fisura en el hueso y que tendía que usar una férula por lo menos tres semanas.

-¿¿Qué es lo que dijo?? ¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!!- Lauren no paraba de despotricar en contra de la enfermera.

-¡¡¡Ya cállate Lauren!!!-le grito Rosalie haciendo que se callara al instante- Tenemos que pensar quien te va a sustituir.

-¡Yo se quien!- salte emocionada, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para que Bella se integrara a la cuadrilla.

-A mi nadie me va a sustituir- discutió Lauren.

-Lauren ni si quiera puedes caminar, ¿Cómo demonios quieres hacer las rutinas?- le replico Rose- ¿Qué decías Alice?

-Que Bella podría sustituirla, digo después de todo solo seria cuestión de ensayar un par de veces ella ya se sabe las coreografías de memoria.- Apenas lo dije Lauren empezó a gritar otra vez y cuando voltee a ver a Bella para comprobar su reacción, no era la que esperaba exactamente.

-¡¡¡Oh Dios mío!!! Hiciste que se desmayara- me dijo Ángela y en efecto, Bella estaba totalmente pálida tirada en el suelo.

Esto me traería problemas con Edward, pero todo valdría la pena si Bella aceptaba.

* * *

¿¿¿Les gusto???

Por favor dejen review, es la unica manera de saber si les gusta o si quieren qu le cambie algo o si quieren aportr ideas que serian muy bien recibidas pues voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, y a veces me quedo sin inspiracion.

Como se podran dar cuanta estoy actualizando cada fIn de semana y creo que voy a seguir haciendolo asi, claro que si se ponen generosos y me dejan muchos reviews puedo actualizar antes... (jaja tipico chantaje) pero en serio me gustaria que no solo me agregaran a sus favoritos o alertas (muchas gracias a todos los que lo hicieron) si no que tambien dejaran un review po lo mEnos para decir "Hola, aqui a fuera alguien t esta leyendo" o algo asi....

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	18. Felicidades eres una porrista

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRAZADO Mznickwhite!!!!! Este capi es para ti!!_**

**_eres una chava increible, ojala te la allas apsado genial!!_**

**_Tambien muchas gracias por el one-shot, estuvo hermoso!!_**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN _**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel _**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Konaahcullen_**

**_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_**

**_Patts_**

**_Vale55_**

**_Ari Malfoy Cullen_**

**_Chapi28_**

**_Jackey Cullen RA_**

**_Amnazareth_**

**_Tamynna_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

**_Me encanta que esta lista cada vez se haga mas larga!!! _**

* * *

JASPER POV

Un poco mas y le ganaba a Zac. Emmett estaba enfurruñado por que le había ganado y porque Edward todavía no llegaba con su pastel. Estaba a punto de ganar le a Zac cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Por qué no vas a contestar?-me dijo Zac para intentar distraerme.

-Emmett, por favor me traes mi celular-le pedí sin quitar mi vista de la pantalla.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-me contesto todavía enfurruñado como cuando aun niño le quitan su juguete favorito.

-Por que entonces te daré la revancha- y esas fueron las palabras mágicas por que en un segundo tenia mi celular en mi oreja sostenido por Emmett para que yo pudiera seguir jugando.

-Hola Ali-salude antes de que ella pudiera empezar a hablar.

-_Hola amor_-saludo tan entusiasta como siempre-_¿Qué haces?_

-Le acabo de dar una paliza a Emmett y estoy a punto de darle la suya a Zac.

-¡¡¡Oye!!!-se quejo Emmett- Solamente perdí por un par de puntos.

_-Genial Jazz, ¿Y Edward?_

-Salió a comprarle un pastel a Emmett-le conteste sin prestar mucha atención, pero estaba a punto de ganarle a Zac.

-_¿Crees que me pueda traer uno a mi también?_

-No creo ya tiene rato que se fue, pero al rato si quieres vamos a la cafetería tu y yo- estaba a punto de contestarme cuando escuche la inconfundible voz de mi hermana gritándole que dejara de platicar.

-_Lo de la cafetería suena estupendo, pero antes podrían ir por Edward y venir a la enfermería_

-¿Sucedió algo malo?

-_Nada malo. Solo un pequeño incidente con Bella, pero no se preocupen ella esta bien, bueno aquí los esperamos._

Después de eso me colgó y en ese instante le gane a Zac. Soy el mejor.

-Demonios-le escuche maldecir por haber perdido.

-Apágalo Zac, tenemos que ir a la enfermería-les informe poniéndome la chaqueta.

-¿Bella se cayo otra vez?-pregunto Emmett divertido saliendo detrás de mi.

-Algo así, supongo. No me quisieron decir.

-Voy por Edward- dijo Zac para después salir corriendo en dirección a la cafetería.

-¿Sabes donde esta la enfermaría?-me pregunto Emmett rascándose a cabeza como hacia cada vez que se perdía.

-No. Habrá que preguntar-le dije buscando a quien podríamos preguntarle cuando me tope con que María estaba cerca y al parecer Emmett también la había visto.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?-me dijo divertido.

-Por que no me da buena espina

-Esa mala espina que sientes es por que le gustas y por que tiene finta de ser toda una acosadora- cuando termino de hablar se empezó a carcajear provocando que María nos volteara a ver y se acercara a nosotros.

-Hola chicos-saludo tratando de sonar atractiva- ¿Por qué tan solos?

-Estamos buscando la enfermería-le conteste cortésmente.

-Nosotras podríamos acompañarlos-dijo una chica apareciendo por detrás de María –como si con una no tuviéramos suficiente- y se le quedo viendo de una manera ¿Provocativa? A Emmett quien en ese justo momento paro de sonreír y se puso del color del papel.

-No es necesario gracias, solo necesitamos saber hacia donde caminar-les contesto totalmente serio como nunca antes lo había visto y que de no ser por que me sentía acosado me hubiera echado a reír.

-¿No valla a hacer que en su casita los castiguen?-dijo María sin para de mirarnos de una manera nada correcta. Trataban de picar nuestro orgullo pero nosotros no íbamos a caer.

-Claro que no, y se los puedo demostrar- ok me había equivocado, el idiota de Emmett había caído en las provocaciones y estaba seguro de que yo ayudaría a Rosalie a descuartizarlo.

-Eso no es necesario Emmett, -le sostuve del brazo pues había avanzado un par de pasos- Solo digan donde esta la enfermería y listo.

-Tal vez nos podamos divertir en otra ocasión, por cierto la enfermería queda al norte de la cafetería.-y luego de decir esto la amiga de María se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar mientras reían.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?-le pregunte molesto a Emmett golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Auch!! Eso dolió-se quejo sobándose el brazo.- No se lo que me paso.

-¿Sabes lo que habrían hecho las chicas si nos hubieran visto llegaran con ellas?-ni siquiera me quería imaginar a Alice.

-Me tendría que ir resignando al celibato-dijo sin pensarlo y fingiendo un escalofrió o tal vez no lo había fingido.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la enfermería, al entrar vimos a todo el equipo de animadoras, a Bella recostada en una camilla y a Lauren en otra dormida.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-nos pregunto Rosalie apenas nos acercamos.

-Un pequeño inconveniente-les conteste, no era necesario que se enojaran por nada.- ¿Y ahora que le paso?

-Pues veras Lauren se hizo una fisura en el tobillo y no podrá participar, entonces le propusimos a Bella que ella la suplantara pues no tenemos a nadie mas y seria necesario cambiar toda la coreografía si nos falta una y cuando se lo propusimos de desmayo y no a despertado- nos explico Alice sin para a tomar aire ni una sola vez.

-¿Y Edward y Zac?-pregunto Kate.

-Zac fue a buscar a Edward que había salido a la cafetería-les dijo Emmett en el momento en que los otros dos entraban.- y ahora aquí están.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Edward preocupado poniéndose junto a Bella.

Alice empezó a explicarle todo y cuando termino al parecer Bella estaba despertando.

-¿Están bien, amor?-le preguntaba Edward todavía luciendo preocupado.

-No, porque la maniática de tu hermana quiere que muera-dijo alarmada señalando a Alice que se acerco a ella un poco mas.

-No seas exagerada Bella-le decía- Te necesitamos, tu ya te sabes las coreografías, podrías mejorar tu equilibrio, y el equipo perdería sin ti, además tienes mas oportunidades de ganar la beca-con eso ultimo Bella estaba a punto de aceptar y con la cara de perrito mojado que le hizo Alice, estaba de mas decir que ya pertenecía al equipo.

-Esta bien, pero si muero será su culpa- Al terminar de hablar ya todos los estábamos en la enfermería empezamos a celebrar.

-Ahora todos afuera vamos practicar un par de veces para después poder ir a ver los otros partidos antes del nuestro.- había dicho Rosalie y todos los del equipo de animadoras salieron a practicar.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir a ver los otros partidos-aconsejo Zac una vez que nos quedamos los 4 solos.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-concorde con Zac- Si vamos y vemos que juegan bien nos vamos a poner nerviosos incluso antes del juego y si juegan pésimo nos vamos a confiar.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Edward reflexionando sobre el asunto.

-Pero entonces perderemos la oportunidad de ver sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes-se quejo Emmett, y eso era verdad porque si ellos si iban a vernos nosotros estaríamos en desventaja si nos llegáramos a enfrentar con ellos.

-¿Y si no necesariamente tuviéramos que ir nosotros a ver?-considerando nuestras opciones.

-No entiendo-dijo Emmett y la verdad yo tampoco había entendido muy bien su idea.

-Podrían ir las chicas sin nosotros-explico Zac

-Es verdad, las chicas nos han visto jugar cientos de veces y conocen todo sobre el juego- dijo Edward- ellas podrían ir a ver y después nos lo podrían contar.

-Es una buena idea-sentencio Emmett- ¿Pero las dejaremos ir solas?

-Ellas se saben cuidar- les dije ya que ese no iba a ser nuestro principal problema- pero no han pensado ¿En como las vamos a convencer para que vallan a tomar notas en vez de nosotros?

Por sus caras supe que ninguno había pensado en eso.

-Nos tienen que ayudar, somos un equipo-trato de auto convencerse Zac.

-De eso no lo dudes, pero van a querer algo a cambio-dijo Edward.

-_Compras-_dijimos Zac, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, las chicas no desperdiciarían esta oportunidad para llevarnos de compras.

-Dudo que Bella pida eso, pero si aceptan las otras tres ella aceptara-nos aseguro Edward.

-Pues entonces que bueno que traje zapatos cómodos-dije y con eso quedaba claro que mañana nos pasaríamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial. Todo sea por el equipo.

BELLA POV

Nos en que momento me había metido en esto, esperen, si lo se; cuando la estúpida de Lauren se callo y la única disponible era YO.

-Bella lo esta haciendo genial-me felicito Kate una vez que terminamos la rutina por cuarta vez.

-Creo que ya practicamos lo necesario, todos ya se pueden ir y no los quiero ver fuera de sus dormitorios hasta que empiece el partido.-ordeno Rosalie y al instante todos ya se habían ido.

-Sigo sin entender como logras hacer eso-dijo Alice acercándose.

-Naci con voz de mando-le contesto alzando los hombros.

-Vamos a ganar-de repente dijo Kate a ninguna en especial.

-Por supuesto que vamos a ganar, no me estoy partiendo el lomo para nada-concorde con ella.

-Hola chicas-saludo Zac cuando los chicos llegaron a nuestro lado.

-Toda la mañana de compras mañana ¿Aceptan o no?-fue lo primero que dijo Alice a manera de saludo y nosotras nos le quedamos viendo sin entender nada.

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunte.

-Ellos saben de que ¿Entonces, aceptan o no?-les volvió a decir.

Emmett se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y le extendió la mano.

-Aceptamos-le dijo y después de soltarse las manos se separaron.

-¿Alguien me podría explicar que carajos pasa?-grito una Kate bastante confundida.

-Iremos a los partidos de esta tarde y seremos sus ojos y oídos-explico Alice señalando a los chicos.

-¿Por qué no van ustedes?-les pregunto Rose

-Porque si juegan mal nos vamos a confiar y si juegan bien nos podremos nerviosos si nos toca jugar después con ellos-explico Edward.

-Toda la mañana de compras y sin quejas-sentencio Kate.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los cuatro al unisonó.

-¿Cómo sabias que veníamos a pedirles eso?-le pregunto Jasper a Alice.

Ella solo con uno de sus dedos se toco la sien y le guiño antes de volver a hablar.

-Kate y Bella irán al juego de de Chicago contra Luisiana en lo que Rose y yo vamos al de Dakota contra Idaho.

Edward me había contado que Alice podía predecir cosas, yo al principio no le creí y pensé que me estaba jugando una broma hasta que vi como Alice a veces decía cosas como la que acababa de decir, entonces le empecé a creer, solo esperaba que el de un momento a otro no empezara a leer las mentes.

-Es hora de irnos-anuncio Rosalie- nosotras a cambiarnos para ir a los juegos y ustedes a descansar para el partido.

Una vez en los dormitorios nos dimos un baño cada una y después Alice me dejo usar unos simples jeans y una ramera de manga larga –la temperatura ya empezaba a bajar- para ir al juego. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Rosalie se acerco a mí con una caja sobre sus manos.

-Felicidades Bella, oficialmente eres una porrista-me felicito cuando saca de la caja el unirme, solo atine a sonreír y a agradecerle.

Nunca en mi vida me imagine que podría llegar a tener unos amigos como ellos, nunca imagine poder encontrar el amor, pero definitivamente NUNCA me imagine que terminaría siendo una porrista y usando este diminuto uniforme.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado!!

gracias a todos los que dejaron review El capi pasado!!

el siguiente capi va a ser para quien deje el primer review!! tambien me gustaria qu me mendaran en el review el dia de su cumpleaños para tambien poder dedicarles el capi!!

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!**

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	19. De partidos y botellas

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN _**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel _**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Konaahcullen_**

**_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_**

**_Patts_**

**_Vale55_**

**_Ari Malfoy Cullen_**

**_Chapi28_**

**_Jackey Cullen RA_**

**_Amnazareth_**

**_Tamynna_**

**_Gaby de cullen_**

**_Jenesmee_**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

**_Me encanta que esta lista cada vez se haga mas larga!!! _**

* * *

**_Este capi es para konaahcullen poe haber dejadoelprime review en el pasado._**

* * *

Rosalie POV

Apenas empezaba el partido y yo ya estaba aburrida, normalmente me gusta ver el partido pero comienzo a sospechar que solo es porque veo a Emmett jugar.

-Ya me aburrí-le dije a Alice al oído.

-Yo también, además mira a las pobres porristas ni siquiera pueden hacer una coreografía sin perder el paso-me dijo también al oído.

Me gira a ver a las porristas y estaban más que perdidas las pobres; hasta ahorita Idaho iba perdiendo y por lo tanto Dakota iba ganando.

-¿No viste a Edward un poco distante hace un momento?-me pregunto Alice descorsentandome.

-Para nada- le conteste sin entender que quería decir.- Tal vez solo está nervioso por el juego.

-No creo que sea eso, pero lo averiguare mas tarde. Ahora voy a hacer mi buena acción del día y voy ayudar a esas que se hacen llamar _animadoras_, a realmente animar a esta gente.- dijo y en un instante ya estaba parada encima del asiento aplaudiendo con un ritmo bastante pegajoso.-Rosalie no te quedes ahí y ayúdame.

La imite y me subí al asiento para empezar a aplaudir junto con ella.

-¡¡¡Vamos Idaho!!!-grite y varias personas se nos quedaron viendo, algunas nos empezaron a seguir y cada vez las palmas se escuchaban mas fuerte.-Realmente tendrán que amarte por esto.

-Me basta con que ya termine el partido-me sonrió y empezó a inventar una porra que en menos de 5 minutos ya resonaba en el estadio.

Seguimos cantando y aplaudiendo hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de bajar de los asientos y observar las jugadas tal y como nos habían dicho los chicos.

-Edward es mucho más rápido que ese chico de Dakota-me dijo Alice observando al corredor. Tenía razón Edward era mucho más rápido.

-Y Emmett tiene mucho mejor trasero que ese coreback*-y era cierto, nuestros novios tenían mejor cuerpo que el de todos esos.

-Solamente aceptare llevar esta conversación si no pronuncias el nombre de Emmett en ningún momento-me dijo señalándome con uno de sus dedos.

-No veo cual sería el problema-le dije para molestar.

-Que me dirías tú si te dijera que me encanta enredar mis dedos en el cabello de Jasper cada vez que _estamos juntos_- lo último lo dijo con doble sentido esperando que yo lo entendiera. Yo ya sabía que Jasper y Alice habían dado ese paso pero aunque no tuviera muchas ganas de platicar sobre ese tema tomando en cuenta que de quien hablamos es de mi hermanito, si quería platicar con Alice y hasta tal vez molestarla un poco.

-Te diría que te matare por haberle contado primero a las demás que a mí, la hermana mayor del novio-le dije fingiendo estar dolida.

-Pero si tú eres a la primera que se lo digo-me contesto haciendo su famoso puchero.

De verdad quería platicar con ella, pero no deseaba hacerlo en medio de un estadio lleno de testosterona.

-Vamos a salirnos, ya observamos lo suficiente-la tome de la mano y salimos del estadio.

Caminamos hasta unas bancas donde nos sentamos para platicar más a gusto.

-¿No se lo habías dicho a nadie más?-le pregunte confusa porque todavía no le hubiera contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella.

-Nop, ni siquiera a Esme y no quiero imaginarme el momento en que se lo diga.-cuando termino de hablar se tapo la cara con las manos.

Pienso que el problema de Alice con respecto a decírselo a Esme no era el problema de la confianza que le tuviera, si no que Esme es probable que todavía la ve como su niñita al ser la mas pequeña de la familia.

-Piensa que por lo menos tienes una madre a quien contárselo y que te avergüence-le dije tratando de animarla. Si bien esta era una de las cosas que agradecía de que mis padres no me prestaran atención.

-Eso no me ayuda Rose-me dijo con mártir, peo después levanto la cara con una sonrisa diabólica en su bello rostro- Tengo una idea, tu también se lo dirás a Esme cuando yo lo haga.

Su idea me dejo helada.

-¿Y que se supe que le vaya a decir?-trate de escaparme por la tangente.

-A mi no me haces tonta, tu y Emmett nos llevan ventaja y por mucho-me acuso, y eso era mas que verdadero...

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- si bien me agradaba Esme a tal grado de considerarla como mi madre, todavía no le tenía tanta confianza como para irle a decir que yo y su hijo ya habíamos tenido relaciones.

-Esme te apoyara sin importar lo que pase y además puede quitarnos algunas dudas que tengamos-si bien los argumentos de Alice eran buenos no me convencían del todo.

-No me dejes ir a contarle sola, por favor-otra vez usando ese hermoso puchero que hacía que no pudiera decirle que no, -compadecía a mi hermano- cuando Emmett y yo nos casáramos y tuviéramos a varios niñitos corriendo a nuestro alrededor no dejaría que Alice les ensañara a hacer ese puchero o si no sería la perdición de Emmett y mía como padres.

-Me debes una grande Alice-acepte sin mucha oposición, ella emitió un chillido para luego colgarse de mi cuello.

-Te adoro Rose-me siguió diciendo.

-Con una condición-se separo de mi aun con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.- ¿Qué traía la bolsa de _dulces?_- de inmediato su expresión alegre cambio de alegría a sorpresa y luego a diversión.

Comenzó a contarme su odisea por la farmacia y yo no pude contener la risa a mitad del relato y me rendí ante ella. No podía creer la historia de Alice así como tampoco podía parar de reír.

Después de varios minutos de risas me pude contener y regular mi respiración.

-Esa maldita vieja me arruino el día-se volvió a quejar.

-Gracias por el dato, te aseguro que nunca volveré a entrar a ese farmacia por si acaso me atiende ella- mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que falta una hora para nuestro partido.

Luego de ir a darnos una vuelta al estadio para ver quien había ganado regresamos a los dormitorios.

-¿Te escuche decirle a Jasper hermanito hace un momento?-me pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos.

-Apuesto a que si, así suele decirle para molestarlo-llego diciendo Kate junto con Bella a nuestro lado sorprendiéndome, al parecer a Alice nada la tomaba por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bella uniéndose a la conversación.

-Soy mayor que el por tres minutos-les dije.

A Jasper no le gustaba que se lo recordara, aunque si hablamos de madurez lo mas seguro es que el me ganara.

Llegamos a los dormitorios y encontramos a los chicos en el nuestro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto Bella sentándose junto a Edward quien estaba en el sillón.

-Esperándolas para irnos al estadio-contesto Zac.

-Pero primero, ¿Quién gano?-pregunto Edward- Estos dos apostaron y ya no los soporto-dijo señalando a Jasper y a Emmett.

No me sorprendía, a Jasper le encantaba apostar y a Emmett también así que eran tal para cual.

-Ganaron Dakota del Norte y Chicago-les anuncio Alice.

Me pregunte como sabia Alice que había ganado chicago, hasta que recordé que es capaz de ver el futuro, quien lo diría. Solo esperaba que mi hermanito no empezara a percibir las emociones de lo demás con eso de que es muy carismático.

Las quejas de Emmett me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Al parecer el había perdido con respecto a los dos juegos.

-Si sigues apostando te quedaras sin dinero Emmett-se burlo Kate.

-Eso no pasara porque la vidente de mi hermana me va a ayudar-se galardono.

-Ahora si me crees ¿verdad?-le dijo Alice

-Siempre de creí hermanita preciosa-le dijo apretándole los cachetes.

-¿Y si decido ayudar a Jasper en lugar que a ti?-le dijo cuando logro zafarse.

Emmett hizo un puchero como el de los niños chiquitos haciendo que lucieran sus adorables hoyuelos.

-Eres mala, muy mala Mary Alice Cullen-se quejo y luego vino a mí para que lo abrazara.

Amaba cuando empezaba a actuar como un niño de 5 años atrapado en un cuerpo de 18.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así-le reclamo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Ni te quejes, que tú no eres la que se llama _Isabella Marie Swan_-dijo Bella dándole una entonación elegante a su nombre.

-Por lo menos a ti no te dicen _Lilyta_-le dije. Jasper se rio al recordar cuando me llamaba así.

-No te quejes ya tiene mucho que no te digo así-me dijo.

-¿Lilyta?-pregunto Emmett confundido. Al parecer nunca había escuchado mi nombre completo.

-Según su acta de nacimiento su nombre es: Rosalie Lillian Hale Withlock.-le contesto Jasper por mí.

-Y según su acta de nacimiento YO soy mayor que el- era mi oportunidad para molestarlo aunque sea

Un poquito.

-Tres minutos insignificantes _LILLIAN, _solo por tres minutos insignificantes. -Hice una mueca al escuchar mi segundo nombre pues no es totalmente de mi agrado.

-¿Cómo es que apenas me vengo enterando de tu segundo nombre?-me dijo Emmett con el seño fruncido.

-Nunca preguntaste-le conteste encogiéndome de hombres restándole importancia.

-Buen punto-acepto Edward en lugar de Emmett.

-Yo creo que ya deberíamos irnos al partido, o se nos va a hacer tarde-opino Alice y luego de verificar mi reloj me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

-Voy por los uniformes para que nos vallamos ya-anuncio Kate caminando hacia los cuartos.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-me gire a ver como Zac le preguntaba a Bella que se había puesto pálida y ahora que todos la veíamos sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa.

Luego de unas palabras tranquilizantes para Bella, nos fuimos al estadio donde los demás ya nos estaban esperando. Las chicas y yo nos metimos a los vestidores de mujeres y los chicos a los suyos. Ropas y uniformes volando por todas partes y algunas palabras para alzar los ánimos después estábamos listas para salir a animar.

Nos pusimos frente al público y empezamos con la rutina, podía ver perfectamente casi todas las caras que había en el público; algunas miradas fijas en nosotras y otras en los chicos. Era una noche tranquila y con estrellas a pesar de que estuviéramos saliendo del invierno. La rutina estaba saliendo de maravilla y Bella ya no parecía nerviosa, el público estaba extasiado viendo el partido y nuestra actuación, los chicos habían empezado de excelente manera el partido, al parecer Oklahoma no presentaba ningún problema para ellos.

El juego había terminado y los chicos le habían dado una paliza al equipo contrario.

-¡¡¡Ganamos!!!- me abalance a los brazos de Emmett gritando después de que el partido se diera por terminado. Por le rabillo del ojo puede ver como Alice y Jasper se besaban apasionadamente al igual que Kate y Zac, Bella y Edward estaban abrazados al igual que nosotros.

-¿También ganaron ustedes?-me pregunto separándome delicadamente de el.

-Hasta mañana nos dan los resultados- ¿Por qué no los podían dar de una vez? Era obvio que habíamos ganado nosotras.

-Estoy seguro de que ganaron-me aseguro pasando su brazo por mi hombros.

-Ni siquiera nos viste-le reclame _ofendida_

_-_Claro que si las vi, ahí la razón de que me hallan caído encima como tres integrantes del otro equipo, creo que eran mas por que mi brazo me sigue doliendo- no me había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-No, creo que solo ha de ser el golpe, al rato se me pasa-me contesto restándole importancia.

-Tenemos que ir a festejar-llego saltando Alice con Jasper y los demás detrás de ella.

-Yo te apoyo enana-dijo igual de entusiasmado Emmett.

-No podemos salir del colegio, así que nuestro festejo tendrá que ser con refresco y agua-se quejo Bella.

-Pues tendrá que ser con refresco y agua pero tenemos que festejar-opino Kate y todos la apoyamos

Nos fuimos al cuarto nosotros 8 después de habernos despedido de los demás.

-Ya se que vamos a hacer-anuncio Alice con una botella de refresco en la mano- Vamos a hacer una competencia para ver quien es mas rápido a la hora de tomar.

-Yo me apunto-dijo Zac y al instante se escucho a coro la misma frase dicha por los demás.

-El que gane le podrá hacer una pregunta de lo que quiera al que pierda- dijo Edward.

-Cuando terminemos con esto vamos a jugar botella-dije yo y todos aceptaron.

-Ahora todos tomen una botella- dijo Emmett y todos agarramos una- a la cuenta de tres empezamos: unaaa, doosss, TRES.

Me empine la botella al igual que los demás. Podía sentir como el gas del refresco me quemaba la garganta, Emmett es el que iba ganando y Bella la que tenia mas refresco; luego de un momento escuche como Emmett anunciaba que ya había terminado, le siguieron Zac, Jasper, Kate, Edward, yo, Alice y al ultimo Bella. -Con esto voy a permanecer despierta toda la semana-anuncio Bella bajando la botella.

-Ahora imagínate como va estar Alice-le dijo Edward; Si de por si Alice tenia demasiada energía no me la quería imaginar ahora con su organismo lleno de cafeína por el refresco.

-Ok Bella, veamos que te puedo preguntar- dijo Emmett frotando sus palmas una contra la otra.- Vamos a ser benévolos contigo ¿Cuál a sido el peor oso que haz hecho en toda tu corta vida?

Bella empezó a reír de la nada haciéndonos reír a los demás también, la cafeína ya estaba haciendo efecto.

-No, pues por donde empiezo- Bella parecía estar reflexionando- Un día una amiga me pidió que la hiciera de Cupido y le di la carta que había escrito ella al niño equivocado, no esperen hace dos años me toco decir el discurso de despedida y me caí en frente de todo el auditorio, no esperen, esperen tengo otra una vez fui al baño y Salí de el con un pedazo de papel atorado en mi zapato, y todo el mundo se empezó a reír de mi todo el día pero yo no note el pedazo de papel hasta que llegue en mi casa- en este punto ya no estaba segura de poder retener mas tiempos los líquidos de mi cuerpo que exigían por salir después de las carcajadas que tenia, así que Salí prácticamente corriendo al baño, dejando a Bella todavía contando sus anécdotas.

Al parecer no era necesario darle a Bella alcohol para que soltara la lengua, solo con una botella de refresco bastaba.

-O y en otra ocasión le llevaron un pastel de cumpleaños a una compañera y yo tropecé y caí sobre el-apenas me senté de nuevo en el suelo junto a Emmett y ya estaba muerta de la risa al igual que los demás, Alice sostenía su estomago y ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y Kate había salido corriendo al baño al igual que yo hace un momento.

-Detente Bella, por favor, ya no puedo reír mas-suplico Zac y Bella paro.

-Sin duda eres la persona con más facilidad de atraer problemas que e conocido- logre decir tratando de regular mi respiración.

Luego de que lográramos regular nuestra respiración empezamos a jugar botella.

-Rosalie, verdad o reto-me pregunto Edward.

-Solo por esta vez, verdad- no tenia ganas de tomarme otra botella de refresco menos de dos minutos como le habían hecho hacer a Kate y que por esa razón cada 10 minutos se levantaba al baño.

-¿Haz besado a otra mujer?- ahora me arrepentía de haber dicho verdad, Edward me las iba a pagar.

Kate sin poder aguantar más sus risas nerviosas que luchaban por escapar empezó a reír, dando a entender que la pregunta que Edward había dicho era afirmativa.

-¿Te besaste con Kate?-pregunto sorprendido Jasper con los ojos como platos.

-En mi defensa tengo que decir que las dos estábamos cayéndonos de borrachas y que nadie mas lo sabia a parte nosotras- ese día Jasper había salido con Emmett, Kate y yo estábamos aburridas y había una botella de tequila cerca.

-Caliente-escuche que dijo Emmett entre dientes.

Gire la botella para poder quitar la atención de nosotras y era el momento de que Emmett mandara a Jasper que también escogió verdad.

-¿Alguna vez tu y mi hermanita se han enrolladlo en la escuela y si es así en donde?-Emmett trataba de intimar a Jasper. La respuesta de esta pregunta me interesaba ya que mi hermano era demasiado discreto y nunca me decía nada, aunque en realidad que bueno que no lo hacia. Alice empezó a reír y eso dejo claro que si lo habían hecho.

-En el laboratorio, y oficina de los maestros-le contesto con la frente en alto. ¿Como carajos habían logrado entrar a la oficina de maestros sin que los descubrieran después?

-¿Cómo lograron entrar en la oficina de maestros?-pregunto Zac.

-Conocemos a alguien –contesto Alice con tono misterioso para luego empezar a reír otra vez.

Se volvió a girar la botella y ahora Bella mandaba a Emmett.

-Como las verdades están a la orden del día, Verdad-le contesto confiado.

-¿Lugar mas incomodo en que lo han hecho?- le pregunto sin aumentar el sonrojo que ya tenia por no para de reír en al ultima hora. Yo sabia la respuesta y Edward se molestaría mucho con ella.

-El asiento trasero del volvo de Edward, los cinturones se enredaban o se enterraban en nuestros cuerpecitos.-espere la reacción de Edward pero no llego, note como su cara cambio de color rojo a blanco y luego a rojo otra vez.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso, pero cuando regresemos a Phoenix le compraras asientos nuevos a mi volvo o tu Jeep sufrirá las consecuencias. – Emmett acepto y seguimos con el juego, en el que ya solamente se pedían preguntas y nada de retos a la falta de buenas ideas.

Alrededor de la una nos fuimos a dormir –aunque yo dudaba poder hacerlo después de la botella de refresco que me había tomado- pues al otro día nos íbamos a levantar temprano.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado...

igual que en este capi quien deje el primer review e lo dedico...

**Saben algo, si cada uno que esta en la lista de arriba dejara un review en este capi llegariamos a los 90 y tal vz para algunos sea poco pero para mi seria increible, en serio me gustaria que mas gente empezara a dejar reviews para animarme y seguir escribiendo.**

**gracias a todos los que leen este fic...**

**¿¿¿REVIEWS???**


	20. De compras

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

**_NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN _**

**_Mznickwhite_**

**_bt vs 22_**

**_Little hope_**

**_Megamolpe_**

**_Marijo Cullen_**

**_Alijas1002_**

**_Natalie aka Isabella_**

**_Yolabertay_**

**_Nadiarc22_**

**_Ermia_**

**_Graceful-Evil-Angel _**

**_Wildwolf178_**

**_Konaahcullen_**

**_Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan_**

**_Patts_**

**_Vale55_**

**_Ari Malfoy Cullen_**

**_Chapi28_**

**_Jackey Cullen RA_**

**_Amnazareth_**

**_Tamynna_**

**_Gaby de cullen_**

**_Jenesmee_**

**Vampire-'Bad Girl'**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

**_Me encanta que esta lista cada vez se haga mas larga!!! _**

* * *

**_Este capi es para Yolabertay poe haber dejado el primer review en el pasado._**

* * *

EMMETT POV

_Pasaba atreves de los arboles, pero a penas parecían manchones verdes a causa de la velocidad a la que iba, lo mas sorprendente es que iba corriendo y no sobre una motocicleta como había pensado, el aire frio daba de lleno contra mi cara pero yo no sentía el menor dolor, deje de mirar el suelo y fije mi vista al frente y fue cuando la vi, a ella, la mujer mas linda que había sobre la tierra, que digo tierra, la mujer mas hermosa en todo el universo, estaba de espaldas a mi, pero yo recordaba su rostro perfectamente, podía ver su dorada y rizada cabellera ondeando a causa del viento pues ella también estaba corriendo, su esbelta silueta esquivaba sin el menor esfuerzo todos los arboles y ramas que se interponían en su camino, yo la seguía sin siquiera pensarlo, sabia que no importaba el lugar al que fuéramos siempre y cuando ella permaneciera a mi lado, sin aviso alguno se detuvo y se volteo a verme, yo me detuve a unos cuantos pasos de ella, sin embargo no fueron sus ojos azules en lo que me refleje, sus ojos eran un color oro liquido, pero no importaba sus ojos seguían viéndose igual de hermosos y lo mas importante, todavía podía ver el gran amor que me tenia atreves de ellos, me acerque aun mas a ella, su piel se notaba pálida y fría como el mármol, mi ángel lucia como una estatua tallada en mármol, no pude resistir el impulso de tocarla y lo hice, cuando la toque vi que mi piel lucia igual a la de ella, fría, lisa, hermosa, ella me sonrió y me sentí en el cielo, tal vez habíamos muerto, no, eso no era posible, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando escuche la voz de mi ángel._

_-Tenemos que regresar o se preocuparan por nosotros- escuche a Rosalie tratando de grabar su melodiosa voz en mi memoria. _

_-Que se preocupen un rato- no sabia quienes nos esperaban y no sabia en que lugar, lo que si sabia era que no me quería ir de este lugar._

_Rosalie camino un poco mas y su piel quedo descubierta a los rayos del sol, que al momento de tocar su piel la hizo brillar tal y cual un diamante. _

_Era la visión más bella que había visto en toda mi vida._

_-Emmett levántate-le escuche decirme. Pero si yo estaba parado junto a ella, ¿Cómo quería que me parara?_

_-Tenemos que arreglarnos-su voz empezaba a sonar menos aguda-Las chicas nos mataran si no estamos listos- ¿De que chicas hablaba? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_Sentí un chorro de agua fría caerme en la cara, y en ese momento fue cuando abrí los ojos._

-Será mejor que te levantes, AHORA-me ordeno Jasper con un vaso vacio en la mano. Con que el había sido el culpable de que mi cabeza estuviera empapada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le reclame sentándome en la cama.

-Porque si no estas listo en 5 minutos mi hermana te matara-me dijo saliendo del cuarto, por los ruidos que había en la pequeña salita deduje que Zac y Edward ya se habían levantado.

No me quedo mas remedio de levantarme y darme una ducha. Ese era el mejor sueño que había tenido, aunque parecía demasiado real para ser un simple sueño. ¿Seria posible que esa fuera una vida pasada? ¿O tal vez una futura? Estas loco Emmett, debes dejar de tomar refresco por la noche antes de dormir, sin embargo, si mis delirios fueran ciertos, eso quiere decir que ni siquiera la muerte es capaz de separarnos a Rosalie y a mi; ese pensamiento me reconforto en gran medida.

Salí del baño y me arregle, moría de ganas de ver a mi ángel.

-Hasta que te levantas-me dijo a manera de saludo Zac.

Salimos del dormitorio y fuimos al de alado para encontrarnos a las chicas. Edward toco a la puerta y lo primero que vi cuando abrieron fue un flash.

-Esme amara esta foto- dijo Alice para si misma mirando al foto que nos acababa de tomar. Entramos al dormitorio y lo primero que hice al ver a Rosalie fue ir a abrasarla.

-Yo también te extrañe osito- mi sueño, premonición, recuerdo, o lo que fuera no le había hacho justicia a su belleza.

-Tuve un sueño raro, lindo, pero a fin de cuentas raro- le dije, tal vez en otro momento se lo contaría.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando llenas tu organismo de azúcar y cafeína antes de ir a dormir-me dijo como si ella también hubiera tenido un sueño, premonición, recuerdo o lo que fuera.

-Vámonos que entre mas pronto nos vallamos mas pronto regresaremos- opino Jasper desde la puerta y los demás lo seguimos.

-¿Alguien sabe como iremos al centro comercial?-pregunto Zac detrás de Rose y yo.

-Pues en un taxi-dijo Alice

-No vamos a caber los 8 en un taxi.-le contesto Edward

-Pues entonces iremos en dos taxis- le contesto Alice haciéndole un mohín.

-¿Dónde están Kate y Bella? Dijiste que nos alcanzarían en un momento- le pregunto Edward de vuelta mirando a todos lados, como si Bella fuera a aparecer de la nada.

-Fueron a revisar los resultados para verificar que habíamos ganado-contesto Rose en lugar de la pixie.

Rosalie usaba unos vaqueros que se ceñían a sus bien formadas y largas piernas con unas botas negras a la altura de la pantorrilla por encima de el, y un sweater ajustado de color vino ajustado. Alice vestía parecido solo que su sweater era color verde militar.

Después de que nos encontráramos con Bella y Kate en la entrada del colegio y de que nos confirmaran que habían ganado y que no íbamos a tener partido en ese día y posteriormente de haber tomado los taxis llegamos al centro comercial.

-¿A dónde vamos antes?-pregunto Alice, como un niño en Disneylandia.

-Channel- dijeron al unisonó Kate y Rose.

-En realidad yo quiero ir a comprarme un libro- dijo Bella, que no parecía muy contenta con la idea de pasar todo el día en el centro comercial.

-Yo la acompaño, nos vemos luego- dijo rápidamente Edward antes de que las chicas intervinieran y se llevo a Bella corriendo de ahí, solo esperaba que Bella no se callera, _otra vez._

-De todas maneras le compraremos algo-dijo Kate alzándose de hombros- Ahora a Channel.

-¿Alguien me quiere recordar porque aceptamos venir?-dijo Zac mientras nos sentábamos a esperar a las chicas afuera de los vestidores.

-Todo por el equipo-recordó Jasper.

Dos horas, y alrededor de 5 bolsas por chica después apenas íbamos saliendo de Channel, pero luego de esa siguieron Dior, D&G, Prada, Gucci, y Armani antes de que por fin pudiéramos ir a desayunar.

-Carlisle morirá cuando le lleguen las cuentas de la tarjetas-le dije a Alice.

- Y eso que apenas vamos iniciando el año-me dijo divertida.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, Edward y Bella se nos unieron y estuvimos platicando, un rato después tuvimos que levantarnos para que las chicas siguieran con sus compras.

No sabía a que tienda íbamos ahora, pero al ver las grandes letras rosas, me quede pálido, y me puse aun peor cuando las chicas entraron en ella. Ellas no podían ser tan malas para entrar ahí y dejarnos aquí afuera viendo como compraban _esas_ prendas, la respuesta llego a mí. Si, si lo eran.

_Victoria´s Secret era mi perdición._

ALICE POV

Este es el momento que habíamos estado esperando toda la tarde: entrar a Victoria's Secret y dejar a los chicos esperándonos afuera.

-Ve la cara del pobrecito de Emmett.-seguí la instrucción de Kate y pude ver la cara del pobre de mi hermano trastornada por la impresión. Sin embargo la cara de los demás no se quedaban atrás, todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?-pregunto Bella tratando de huir.

-No lo veas como un sufrir Bella, velo como la oportunidad de torturar un poco a los chicos con algo que después disfrutaran y de paso comprar lo que nos guste-le dijo Rose, que ya estaba revisando unos conjuntos muy coquetos.

-¿Cuál es el color favorito de Edward?-me pregunto Kate.

-El azul-le conteste y en un instante nos había jalado a Bella y a mi a unos estantes llenos de conjuntos color azul en diferentes tonalidades.-Esto le encantara a Edward.

-Chicas no ve la finalidad de esto, Edward y yo ni siquiera tenemos…

-Siempre hay que estar preparadas-le corte antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Alice tiene razón, ese de allá es lindo-le aconsejo Rosalie ya con varios conjuntos para ella en la mano. Emmett iba a tener un paro cardiaco al verla.

-Muy bien, empecemos con algo sencillo-le dije poniendo algunos conjunto en sus manos. Bella era muy hermosa y podría utilizar sin problemas lencería mas atrevida, pero en este tema iríamos de poco a poco.

-¿Crees que a Emmett le de un paro si uso esto?-me pregunto Rosalie divertida mostrándome un conjunto rojo con medias negras.

-Lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano-le asegure.

-¿Qué te parece este Bella?-le mostro un conjunto Rose en color azul parecido al suyo, que provoco que Bella se pusiera completamente roja.-Ok, si no quieres, pues no y ya.

-Si tan solo la navidad durara un poco mas- llego Kate con un conjunto de ayudante de santa.

-Katherine yo te regale uno igual para esta navidad-la regaño Rosalie. Si algo que tenia Kate es que se la vivía en la luna.

-Pero no tienes que llamarme por mi nombre completo yo solo decía-fingió irse como niña regañada a ver mas conjuntos.

-¿Qué te parece este?-le dije a Bella mirándola como si no tuviera opción. Era

Un conjunto azul marino casi negro lleno de brillantina

-Por lo menos este no tiene medias-trato de verle el lado bueno. No la entendía ¡Las medias eran lo mejor que había en este mundo!

-Este es perfecto, tiene que ir a mi armario-escogí uno para mi.

-No entiendo algo, ¿Cómo es Esme no se ha dado cuenta de que Jasper y tu… si tienes este tipo de conjuntos en tus cajones?-me pregunto Rose.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que ya le quiero decir, ya no soporte tener que guardar mi lencería en el armario de Kate- la mayoría de la lencería que compraba iba a parar en uno de los cajones del armario de Kate para que Esme no tuviera manera de encontrarlos.

-Ya decía yo- rio y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Kate.

-No me imagino a René si llega a ver esto-me dijo Bella con cara de vergüenza alzando uno de los conjuntos.

-Ya veras que dentro de un tiempo me rogaras para que te acompañe a comprar lencería- de eso estaba tan segura como que me llamaba Alice Cullen.

De repente escuchamos las risas de Rose y Kate llenando el establecimiento así que fuimos hacia ellas.

-¿De que se ríen?-les pregunte al verlas.

-Kate dice que "esto" –alzo un conjunto que simulaba el uniforme de una sirvienta- le encantaría a Emmett.

-Pero yo le corregí y le dije que a Emmett le gustan más de este estilo-alzo otro de color blanco y negro.-Pero aun así me llevare los dos por si se presenta la ocasión.

-Yo creo que lo mejor seria que nos moviéramos a otra parte si no queremos que los 4 hombres de allá fuera armen un escándalo-nos dijo Bella señalando el vidrio que nos separaba de ellos. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salírseles delas cuencas y Emmett tenia la mano llena de helado por haberlo apretado demasiado. Esto tenía que ir mi álbum así que les tome una foto. Se veían tan lindos y graciosos.

-Creo que ya nos divertimos demasiado-les dije y nos movimos fuera del campo visual de los chicos.

Estuvimos escogiendo algunos conjuntos más y después de pagar salimos de la tienda y les dimos las bolsas a los chicos.

-Perdón por la tardanza- le dije coquetamente a Jasper cuando le entregue mis bolsas.

-No hay problema-me dijo meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida y picara a la vez.

La tarde paso sin más contratiempos y luego de pasar al cine regresamos al colegio.

Kate y Zac habían ido a revisar de los que habían jugado esta tarde quienes habían perdido.

-Virginia, Carolina del Sur, Indiana y Iowa, están fuera-anuncio Zac sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Nos encontramos con Tanya cuando íbamos de regreso-nos dijo Kate- Según nos dijo va a caer una de las ultimas nevadas el sábado.

-¿Quién es Tanya?-pregunto Edward.

-Una amiga que conocimos ayer, cuando nos vino a dar la bienvenida-le respondió Bella.

-Quizá la conozca luego-dijo ya sin prestar atención.

-Yo nunca eh estado en la nieve-dijo Kate.

-Siempre hay una primera vez y la tuya al parecer será el sábado-le animo Zac

-Según mis padres cuando vivíamos en Forks nevaba mucho pero sinceramente no lo recuerdo.-dije yo.

-¿Cuándo vivimos en Forks?-pregunto Edward viéndome como si viniera de otro planeta. Claro el no lo recordaba pues siempre que íbamos el se iba a sus cursos para aprender a tocar el piano.

-Solo íbamos en vacaciones y tu siempre te ibas a tus cursos, así que tu no conoces Forks-le aclaro Emmett, el siempre se quedaba conmigo y no iba a campamentos de verano para no dejarme sola.

-¿De casualidad no conocen a mi padre, Charlie Swan?-nos pregunto Bella.

Había olvidado que Bella era de Forks, y yo nunca los relacione pues ella casi nunca lo mencionaba. Emmett estallo en carcajadas cuando Bella termino de hablar.

-¿El Jefe de Policía Swan? Como olvidarlo, no me digas que no lo recuerdas Alice-ahora era yo quien lo miraba como si tuviera de hermano a un extraterrestre.

-¿Debería recordarlo?-le pregunte confundida.

-Claro que si, bueno a vista de tu falta de memoria de lo contare- acomodo a Rose entre sus brazos y fingió aclararse la garganta.- Ese verano el clima se volvió loco y nevaba casi todos los días. Tenías como 7 años Y habíamos ido al parque, estuvimos jugando un rato con la nieve hasta que te aburriste y te pusiste a perseguir a un gatito. Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento habías desaparecido y todos empezamos a buscarte, yo empecé a caminar y vi como un señor te traía cargando, pero tu gritabas desesperada que te querían robar, entonces como buen hermano fui corriendo hacia el señor y le di una patada en sus partes nobles, gritándole que te soltara. Tú te soltaste, ya que por la patada el pobre señor se inclino un poco, y salimos corriendo agarrados de la mano a buscar a nuestros padres, el señor nos seguía de cerca aunque no muy rápido a causa de la patada, cuando llegamos con nuestros padres nos aferramos a sus piernas, diciéndoles que un señor nos quería robar. La sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando el señor se acerco a platicar con nuestros padres y descubrimos que no era un ladrón, si no el jefe de policías de Forks, y con eso me refiero, el Jefe Swan- yo no recordaba nada de eso, así que no podía para de reír.

-No puede ser, ¿Ustedes son la niña de coletas y el niño de hoyuelos?-nos pregunto Bella, tratando de no empezar a reír.

-Esos mismos-le seguro Emmett. Emmett desde que nació había tenido sus hoyuelos y Esme tenia una obsesión con peinarme de coletas cuando era niña, esa fue la razón de que en la primera oportunidad que tuve me corte el cabello.

- Son famosos en Forks, es una de las anécdotas que siempre cuenta Charlie-nos dije Bella. Ahora resultaba que casi éramos una leyenda y nosotros sin saberlo.

-Eso fue antes de que me fuera a vivir con ustedes ¿Verdad?-pregunto Zac.

-Si, tú te nos uniste un par de meses después de eso.-le dijo Emmett, ya que mi memoria se había tomado unas vacaciones.

-¿Nunca se encontraron con Bella?-nos pregunto Jasper

-Supongo que no,-le dijo Emmett- después de ese verano, regresamos dos años más y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a ir.

-Tal vez podamos ir de vacaciones este verano-opino Rose.

-Me parece bien, así por fin podre conocerlo-dijo Edward

-Y yo recordarlo-les dije.

-Edward podrá conocer a su suegro-le molesto Emmett.

Seguimos platicando un rato mas y luego decidimos acostarnos a dormir, pues mañana tendríamos partido. Tenía un leve presentimiento de que pronto regresaríamos a Forks, pero no solo de vacaciones.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si.**

**Ya vieronla pelicula!!!???? yo ya y estuvo MARAVILLOSA!! sigo totalmente euforica!!**

**aunque los que la viero en epañol, estara de acuerdo conmigo que algunas voces estan de asco!! (Jane, alec, y no me acuerdo si er quil o embry) pero aun asi la disfrute cada segundo!!**

**Ahora otra cosa: los reviews que dejan algunas lectoras (muchas gracias por ellos) son muy pocos comparados con las personas que leen el fic, asi que no actualizare hasta llegar por lo meno a los 80 reviews, que si cada uno de los que estan en la list de arriba deja, lo alcanzaremos muy pronto,en el momento en que lleguen a los 80 actualizo, no importa si es mañana mismo.**

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	21. Final I

**Los personajes son de Syephenie Meyer.**

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar. Les prometo que en el proximo capi (subo elproximo fin de semana) pongo la lista de los qu dejan review y agregaron el fic a sus favoritos!!**

* * *

ROSALIE POV

Estaba sentada con Emmett en la terraza del edificio de los dormitorios, teníamos una vista increíble. Había nevado tal y como nos había dicho Tanya, toda la mañana nos la pasamos haciendo peleas de nieve y ahora los demás hacían muñecos o ángeles de nieve. Todo el colegio tenía una fina capa de nieve completamente blanca, se podía comparar al color de las nubes en un día despejado de verano, en los que Jasper y yo nos acostábamos en la hierba del patio trasero a adivinar las formas de las nubes.

-¿En que piensas?-me sorprendió Emmett.

-¿Te gustan los días de verano, en los que el cielo esta despejado, solo con algunas nubes rondando por ahí?- le dije sin meditarlo.

-Me encantan, Alice y yo nos subíamos al techo a encontrar figuras en las nubes. Esme siempre nos regañaba cuando nos descubría; decía que era peligroso-me conto después de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Jasper y yo también lo hacíamos, solo que nosotros nos acostábamos sobre la hierba-le dije- normalmente lo hacíamos cuando nos quedábamos solos en la casa, a veces también salíamos a ver las estrellas.

-¿Se quedaban mucho tiempo solos?

-Cuando dejamos de necesitar niñera, empezamos a quedarnos solos casi todo el tiempo-le conté.

La mayoría de nuestra adolescencia Jasper y yo estuvimos solos. Nuestros acompañantes eran los empleados de la casa, nos tenían cierto cariño pero nunca como el que te pueden dar tus padres.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que no crees en el matrimonio?-me había tomado con la guardia baja.

-Supongo que cuando tu único ejemplo de un matrimonio feliz es el de mis padres, eso sucede.- no solo quería que me escuchara, si no que me lograra entender- Después de todo que se puede esperar, cuando tus padres te dejan a ti y a tu hermano solos todo el tiempo por ir a atender sus negocios y que aparte de todo, ya no sientan nada el uno por el otro.

-Si tus padres ya no se aman ¿Por qué no se separan?- cuando termino de hablar, solté una risa falsa y llena de amargura.

-Quieren aparentar que somos una familia feliz. Además de que se quieren ahorrar la fortuna que se gastarían en los abogados.

Emmett pareció reflexionarlo un momento antes de hablar.

-Pero Jasper sigue creyendo en el matrimonio.-me dijo

-Escucha, Jasper y yo somos gemelos, pero no por eso pensamos igual. El tiene sus ideas y yo las mías. Tal vez este equivocada con mis ideas o tal vez no, y también puede que tal vez mas adelante las cambie por otras. Algo de lo que estoy totalmente segura, es que te quiero junto a mi y que no necesito firmar un papel para saber que te amo.- le dije, pues eso era lo que pensaba.

-Tienes razón, y perdóname si te sentiste presionada, no era esa mi intención. Es solo que desde que somos niños he escuchado a Alice hablar de la boda de sus sueños y creo que pensé que todas las mujeres pensaban así. Me alegra escuchar que no eres como todas las mujeres.

-Siempre escucho que hablas de _Alice y yo esto…_ o _Alice y yo el otro_… y muy pocas veces escucho anécdotas en las que Edward también participe.-le comente, para cambiar de tema.

-Antes no éramos tan unidos como ahora, Edward siempre estaba en sus clases de música o en alguna otra, y aunque Alice y yo también íbamos a clases de algo, nos reuníamos todas las tardes para sacarle canas verdes a Esme- ante esta confesión volvió a escucharse su estruendosa risa- Edward siempre tenia algo que hacer y se distanciaba de nosotros; por eso se perdió de muchas choco aventuras que tuvimos Alice y yo. Un par de años después se nos unió Zac. Y Edward pareció reaccionar y comprender que los estudios no te van a dar nada mejor que lo que te puede dar una familia.

Eso explicaba el porque Edward estaba ausente en muchos de los relatos que tenían Alice y Emmett. También me había dado cuenta de que aunque Zac había perdido a su familia, otra lo había logrado adoptar. Eso me hacia pensar en que si mis padres hubieran muerto, Jasper y yo quizá tendríamos una familia que nos quisiera. Pero esos pensamientos eran demasiado egoístas, y que si eso hubiera pasado, lo mas probable es que Jasper y yo nos hubiéramos tenido que separar y nunca habríamos conocido a los amores de nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué clases tomaban Alice y tu?-le pregunto luego de dejar de meditar.

-Alice practicaba ballet, y yo fut bol americano.

-Lo sabia.- sonreí victoriosa- Es por eso que cuando camina pareciera que danzara.

-En realidad siempre lo a hecho.-me aseguro, los dos estábamos viendo a Alice, como revoloteaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de alguna manera de danzar- Pero supongo que las clases debieron de ayudar también.

Estuvimos un rato más en la terraza, hasta que decidimos que era hora de entrar.

EDWARD POV

Caminaba sin rumbo por la escuela, ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraría sin saber su nombre? La chica de ojos color ámbar, me la había encontrado otras veces en las últimas dos semanas y nos deteníamos a platicar, pero nunca se le escapaba algún dato con que la pudiera ubicar. Me encantaba platicar con ella, era tan sencillo contarle lo que en verdad pensaba. Lo peor era que hoy jugábamos la final, y después de una ceremonia que habría mañana regresaríamos a Phoenix.

Solo tenia un par de minutos antes de que tuviera que irme al estadio para empezar el partido contra Chicago, Y como si Dios me hubiera escuchado la vi pasar corriendo.

-¡¡¡Espera!!!-le grite corriendo detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo- Al parecer siempre corriendo.

Rio ante mi comentario.

-Si eso parece.-me dijo aun sonriendo- Quisiera hablar contigo, sobre algo importante.

Su sonrisa tan característica de ella se había esfumado. Nos sentamos en una banca y espere a que empezara.

-Escucha, necesito que no interrumpas hasta que termine. Promételo- una vez que lo hice siguió hablando.- Se que voy a sonar como una loca, pero cuando te conocí me gustaste, y ahora que nos hemos tratado un poquito mas, ese sentimiento al parecer creció y no estoy segura de poder contenerlo, así que lo mejor será que nos alejemos,- no podía ser verdad lo que estaba diciendo- yo se que tu estas con Bella y no quisiera meterme en su relación, porque al parecer están muy enamorados y yo no quiero ser la tercera en discordia.

Me había quedado sin palabras. Ella había aceptado sentir algo por mí, pero prefería sacrificar sus sentimientos por la felicidad de Bella. Yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, se que amo a Bella, pero puede que también allá empezado a sentir algo por la chica que tenia enfrente.

-Te entiendo. Tan solo te pido que me des un nombre el cual recordar- no quería recordarla como _la chica sin nombre de ojos ámbar._

-Tanya, Tanya Denali-me dijo. Ella era la chica de la que a veces mi hermana y los demás hablaban.- Otra cosa, creo en el destino, así que si después de mañana nos volvemos a encontrar en otro lugar, empezare a pensar que estoy dejando ir al amor.

-Eres una gran mujer y creo que encontraras el amor, cuando sea el momento adecuado- su sonrisa había regresado y había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

No me di cuenta en que momento nos habíamos acercado tanto, nuestras narices estaban a milímetros de tocarse, Tanya ladeo la cabeza y unió sus labios a los míos. Fue solo un roce entre nuestros labios pero eso basto para que todas mis terminales nerviosas se activaran. Me separe lentamente de ella, por que aunque sintiera algo por ella, Bella seguía siendo mi mundo y me obligue a abrir los ojos.

-Solo un beso del adiós-se levanto y se fue corriendo.

Cuando volteé mi mundo se vino abajo.

BELLA POV

_El aire corría por los arboles que rodeaban el hermoso prado en el que estábamos, Edward se acercaba a mi, estaba tan cerca…_

-Aaaaah!!! Hoy es el gran día- me despertó Alice de mi precioso sueño.

Su grito había hecho que me enredara con las cobijas y que ahora estuviera en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?-entro Emmett alterado. Esperen. ¿Emmett? ¿Qué esta haciendo Emmett en nuestra habitación?

-¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!!-le grito Alice cubriéndose instintivamente con las cobijas, al igual que yo.

-El ya se iba-llego Rosalie atrás de Emmett, jalándolo hacia la salida.

-¡¡¡Nada de eso!!! ¿Cómo entraste?-le grito Alice que ahora estaba parada sobre su cama, con sus manos en su cintura.

-Digamos que nunca salió-entro Kate tumbándose en mi cama.-Dormir en un sofá es increíblemente incomodo.

-¿Sacaron a Kate del cuarto para poder tener sexo?-les pregunte alarmada. No era posible que sus hormonas los llevaran a ese nivel. ¿O si?

-No exactamente, ella pidió algo a cambio-se trato de defender Rosalie.

-Vamos a hacer su tarea por los siguientes tres meses-anuncio Emmett.

-Yuppy, no mas tarea-festejo Kate con voz adormilada, sin levantarse de mi cama.

-¿No pudieron haberse ido a un motel?-les regaño Alice, al parecer Kate se había vuelto a dormir.

-Lo intentamos, pero el entrenador nos descubrió, y nos dijo que nos quería en nuestros dormitorios hasta el juego.-nos conto Emmett.

-¿Por qué estas en el suelo?-me pregunto Rose, cambiando de tema.

-Alice me espanto, y me caí- Emmett dejo escapar una risita, pero al ver mi cara de desaprobación se recompuso al instante.

La mañana paso sin grades sobresaltos. Todos estábamos ansiosos por el partido que seria hoy a las seis de la tarde. Rose y las demás se estaban arreglando, yo logre salvarme, ¿Para que tardar media hora peinándome, si me iba a despeinar en menos de diez minutos? Decidí salir a dar una vuelta, tal y como lo había hecho Edward. Hace algunos días lo notaba algo distraído, pero supongo que era por el partido.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, hasta que me tope con una imagen que ni en un millón de años, hubiera podido esperar. Sin embargo algo en mi interior me decía a gritos que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasar, yo no lo era lo suficientemente buena para el, y en este momento el destino me lo había dejado bien claro.

El se separo de Tanya, ella le dijo algo y después se fue corriendo.

Cuando levanto la mirada pude ver un sin de sentimientos pasar por sus ojos, tal y como se ven caer las hojas doradas de los arboles en otoño. Mi corazón estaba roto, yo estaba rota, le había dado mis sueños, mis esperanzas, me entregue por completo a el y el me lastimaba de esta manera.

-Bella-dijo suavemente, apenas en un murmullo, poniéndose de pie.

No pude resistir más su mirada y me obligue a darme vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí.

Las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin tregua alguna, empeorando mi visión, podía escuchar a Edward corriendo y llamándome a mis espaldas, pero yo no quería hablar con el, pude sentir como mi tobillo izquierdo se había torcido, pero ni así me detuve, yo solo quería escapar, ir a un lugar donde el dolor no pudiera encontrarme, un lugar donde pudiera pensar. Pero no conocía ninguno.

* * *

**Si ya se que esta corto el capi, pero eh estado con mucho trabajo!! y aparte otros tres fics!! AYUDENME!! **

**¿¿¿REVIEW???**


	22. Final II

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

_**NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN **_

_**Mznickwhite**_

_**bt vs 22**_

_**Little hope**_

_**Megamolpe**_

_**Marijo Cullen**_

_**Alijas1002**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella**_

_**Yolabertay**_

_**Nadiarc22**_

_**Ermia**_

_**Graceful-Evil-Angel **_

_**Wildwolf178**_

_**Konaahcullen**_

_**Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan**_

_**Patts**_

_**Vale55**_

_**Ari Malfoy Cullen**_

_**Chapi28**_

_**Jackey Cullen RA**_

_**Amnazareth**_

_**Tamynna**_

_**Gaby de cullen**_

_**Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore**_

**Vampire-'Bad Girl'**

**Nalu**

**Mjmy22**

**Lou Malfoy**

**Kriss27**

**Camila cullen hale**

**Bellrose96**

**Kimberlymbc**

**Allexxthepathinson**

**Roxy0cullen**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

**_Me encanta que esta lista cada vez se haga mas larga!!! _**

* * *

**_Este capi es para Nelly-bello-cullen poe haber dejado el primer review en el pasado._**

* * *

Rosalie pov

No podía despegar mi mirada de los brillantes colores de la pantalla. Me estaba divirtiendo aun mas que cuando voy de compras, -pero nunca lo diría, a menos, de que quisiera morir a manos de Alice y Kate- esto era genial. Había conocido este paraíso, gracias a una apuesta.

-Muere, estúpido alíen-murmure entre dientes, moviendo mis dedos por el control.

-Eres buena,- me dijo Jasper, claro, le iba ganando- para ser una principiante.

Ahora el iba ganando. Esta me la iba a pagar.

Las chicas y yo estábamos mu ansiosas por el partido, mientras que los chicos se divertían de lo lindo con sus videojuegos. Ellos nos habían apostado, que no sobreviviríamos ni 5 minutos en el juego. Y hasta ahora ya le había ganado a Zac, a Kate, Alice, Emmett, y ahora solo me faltaba derrotar a mi otra mitad. Jasper.

No podía detenerme, en este momento lo único que me importaba era matar alíens. Creo que estaba obsesionada.

Sin aviso previo, Bella abrió la puerta de golpe y se tropezó con el cable de corriente de la tele y el x-box, provocando que la tele se quedara en negro.

Estaba a punto de ganar. Y también estaba a punto de darle la paliza de su vida a Bella, hasta que vi como al momento de levantarse y encerrarse en el baño, se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-les ordene. Emmett estuvo a punto de replicar, pero al verme, siguió el ejemplo de Jasper que ya estaba afuera.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron a fuera, cerré la puerta que había permanecido abierta.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?-escuche como le preguntaba Alice, atreves de la puerta.

Solo se escucharon más sollozos como respuesta.

-Nos puedes contar lo que sucede. Para eso estamos las amigas.- le había dicho Kate.

Más sollozos.

-Bella, por favor. Abre la puerta.- Alice tenia una oreja pegada a la puerta.

Más sollozos.

-OK, no me separaron de mi nuevo bebe, para estar hablando con una puerta.- me quite uno de mis pasadores, y empecé a forzar la manija. Clic.

Abrimos la puerta lentamente, y nos encontramos con una Bella recostada en la bañera, echa un mar de lágrimas.

Alice se fue a meter junto a ella a la bañera, Kate se sentó aun lado de esta misma, y yo me senté sobre el retrete. En otra situación esto se hubiera visto realmente cómico.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte levemente.

-Sucedió que fui una estúpida, y creí en cuentos de hadas que no existen.-nos contesto con amargura.

-Tu no eres ninguna estúpida. Es estúpida la persona que te esta haciendo sufrir-le contradijo Kate.

-Entonces, Alice tu hermano es un estúpido- le dijo Bella con su voz impregnada de amargura y ¿diversión?

-¿Que te hizo ese intento de Beethoven?-le pregunto Alice, con rabia en su hermosa y fina voz de soprano.

No imagino que le hubiera podido hacer Edward. Siempre perece tan recto. Y tan enamorado de Bella.

-Lo encontré besándose con Tanya.- bueno tal vez no era tan recto como parecía.

De los carnosos labios de la enana, salieron unas cuantas blasfemias dignas de un camionero borracho. Luego se salió como pudo de la bañera y yo la sujete de la cintura para que no se fuera del baño. No iba a ser bueno si Alice golpeaba a Edward. Aunque yo también lo quisiera hacer, necesitamos guardar energía para el partido.

-¡Suéltame Rosalie! ¡Necesito ir a golpear al *$%**# de mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer semejante ***?/&%$#?!- si alguien me hubiera dicho que Alice tenia ese vocabulario cuando se enojaba, nunca le hubiera creído.

La pixie tenía su fuerza. La sostenía por la cintura, pero sus brazos y piernas luchaban para zafarse de mi agarre.

-¿Ayuda?-les dije a Bella y a Kate, que parecían entretenidas con nuestra lucha.

-Claro. Bella sal de ahí- dijo Kate después de sacudir un poco la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que veía.

Bella obedeció, y torpemente salió de la bañera. Luego Kate me indico por señas que acercara a Alice a la regadera. Cuando lo hice, Kate abrió la llave del agua fría y empezó a salir, salpicándome. Pero Alice se había llevado la peor parte; estaba con la quijada desencajada y totalmente mojada.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- nos pregunto, sin quitarse del chorro que caía directamente sobre su cabeza.

-Te empezaba a salir humo de la cabeza, y además mi mamá siempre lo hacia conmigo, cada vez que hacia un berrinche.- le dijo Kate restándole importancia, mientras le pasaba una toalla.

Alice la miro, como quien planea como va a conquistar el mundo. En un segundo estaba debajo del chorro de agua, y en el siguiente estaba persiguiendo a Kate por todo el dormitorio. Bella y yo las seguimos, fuera del baño para ver que pasaba.

-¡No, por favor, no! Me tomo horas arreglar mi cabello- se quejaba Kate, recostado sobre el suelo de la sala, con Alice sobre ella revolviéndole el cabello, con sus manos mojadas.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- entro Edward sin tocar la puerta, encontrándose con su hermana toda mojada encima de Kate. Una imagen perturbadora sin duda.

-Orales, así que esto es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando se quedan solas- dijo Zac, luego de silbarles a su novia y su prima.

-¿Hicieron una fiesta de playeras mojadas y no me invitaron?- entro Emmett, haciendo un puchero. Detrás de el entro Jasper, -tuve que taparme la boca, para no reír, al ver su cara- parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas, al estar viendo a Alice con su uniforme de porrista completamente pegado a su cuerpo, a causa del agua, remarcando cada curva de su cuerpo, y sus piernas al descubierto con finas gotitas recorriéndolas.

Bella ya no estaba llorando, después de todo la _pelea_ de Kate y Alice si había servido de algo. –Aparte de calentarle las hormonas a Jasper y a Zac, quienes no tenían ninguna intención de separarlas- Bella estaba escondida levemente detrás de mí.

-Bella, déjame explicarte.-le volvió a insistir Edward.

-Cada quien sujete a su pareja y salga de la habitación.- les ordena a los chicos, excluyendo a Bella y a Edward.

Jasper me miro con odio por interrumpir su espectáculo y sujeto a Alice de la cintura, separándola de Kate y llevándosela fuera de la habitación; tapándole la boca para que no le gritara a Edward. Zac lo imito y ayudo a levantarse a Kate.

-¿Nos vamos señorita?- Emmett me ofreció su mano, y luego de aceptarla salimos de la habitación.

Dejamos a Bella y a Edward en la habitación, para que pudieran hablar. Y vaya que lo necesitaban. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado, solo que Edward había besado a Tanya, pero y si no era más que un mal entendido, o quizá Bella no había visto bien.

Entramos en el dormitorio de los chicos, y nos sentamos en la sala, bueno, a excepción de Alice que estaba escurriendo y de Kate, que había ido al espejo del baño para ver si su cabello tenía alguna salvación.

-Necesito otro uniforme- se quejo haciendo su famoso puchero.

-¿No se supone que debemos traer por lo menos dos uniformes?-le pregunte.

-Es que ya no cabía en mi maleta, y nunca imagine que me meterían a bañar con el uniforme puesto- eso último lo había dicho en un tono de reclamo.

-Necesitábamos que te tranquilizaras- le dijo Kate, recargando su barbilla en el hombro mojado de Alice.

-¿No pueden arreglar uno de los suyos, para que le quede a la enana?-intervino Emmett. Aunque no lo demostrara, siempre se preocupaba de Alice.

-Supongo que sí, pero están en nuestro dormitorio y con esos dos ahí dentro yo no pienso entrar- declare yo. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a esos discutiendo.

-¿Tan malo fue?-pregunto Zac.

-Para empezar, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Jasper, pasándole por los hombros una toalla a Alice.

-Bella vio a Edward besándose con Tanya- les dijo Alice, por lo menos había dejado de lado sus groserías.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte, que ya tuve suficiente con Alice-amenace a Emmett, que lucía muy enojado y a punto de salir del dormitorio para ir a golpear a su hermano.

-¿Cómo se atreve? – exclamo enojado, y mirándome como si yo lo supiera todo.- Si ya no la quiere, que por lo menos termine con ella antes de ir atrás de otra falda. Debería de tenerle respeto a su novia.

-Mira quien lo dice. El que andaba con Lauren, mientras me coqueteaba- no pude resistirme a echárselo en cara. El estaba criticando a Edward, con algo que él ya había hecho antes- No deberías de juzgar.

-Nuestra situación era diferente.-trato de defenderse.- Lauren ni siquiera se respeta ella misma, ¿Cómo quieres que la respeten los demás?

Decidí ya no replicarle, -aparte de que tenía razón- no quería discutir con él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Alice rompió el cómodo silencio.

-Chicos tengo frio- estaba empezando a temblar.

-¿Y si usamos un secador de cabello?- reflexiono Zac.

-También están en nuestro dormitorio- negué la idea.

-Tengo uno en mi maleta- anuncio Jasper poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué tienes un secador de cabello en tu maleta?- le pregunto divertido Emmett.

Antes de entrar en su recamara se limito a señalar a Kate. Todos nos volteamos a verla.

-Ya no cabía en mi maleta- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Jasper regreso con el secador de cabello, y luego de conectarlo, empezamos a secar a Alice.

-Alejen eso de mi cabello- nos amenazo.-No quiero que me confundan con un puerco Espín.

Su ocurrencia nos hizo reír.

-Un momento, si la tela estaba mojada con agua fría y la están secando con aire caliente, ¿No se encoje?- comento Zac, haciéndonos dudar.

-¿No era al revés?-le pregunto Kate.- Si está caliente y se seca con aire frio.

-Creo que Zac tiene razón- le secundo Jasper.

-Aun así, no creo que eso- dijo Emmett señalando el uniforme de Alice- se pueda encoger mas.

-Espero que tengas razón esta vez Emmett- le dijo Alice.

Continuamos con el secado, en lo que esperábamos que Bella y Edward salieran del dormitorio de junto, para decirnos que todo había sido una tontería.

-¿Cuánto falta para el juego?-pregunte a nadie en especial.

-40 minutos. Ya deberíamos irnos- me contesto Emmett- O por lo menos tu y yo, para ir organizando a los demás.

Emmett tenía razón, al ser capitanes, teníamos que ser los primeros en estar allí, o tendríamos problemas con el entrenador.

-Jasper y yo nos quedaremos a esperar a Bella y a Edward, y ustedes pueden irse- nos dijo Alice.

Zac fue por su equipo y luego salió de la habitación seguido de Kate.

-Escúchame bien,-le dije a Jasper, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa- Tienen que estar en el estadio 10 minutos antes de que empiece el partido, así que no me importa lo que tengan que hacer pero lleven a esos dos con ustedes.

-Entendido capitana- me contesto y saludo como militar. Ese gesto le quito tención al ambiente.

-Nos vemos en 30 minutos- nos despedimos y salimos de la habitación, para dirigirnos al estadio.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado.

En el capi pasado se me olvido poner que la idea del capi me la dio "Graceful-Evil-Angel" muchas gracias.

Como veran estamos llegando a la recta final del capi, y depende del numero de Reviews que reciba en estos ultimos capitulos sera con que rapidez empiece a subir la secuela.

Una ultima cosa, por las vacaciones mi familia viene de visita y se apañan completamente MI computadora y por lo tanto no voy a poder subir tal y como dice en mi profile, pero no por eso voy a dejar de actualizar.

¿¿¿Ideas para el nombre de la secuela???

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!!

**¿¿¿REVIEWS??? (Recuerden que de estos depende que tan rapido empiece a subir la secuela)**


	23. Final III

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER... A EXCEPCION DE ALGUNOS MIOS.._**

**_Hola!!!_**

**_GRACIAS A :_**

_**NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN **_

_**Mznickwhite**_

_**bt vs 22**_

_**Little hope**_

_**Megamolpe**_

_**Marijo Cullen**_

_**Alijas1002**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella**_

_**Yolabertay**_

_**Nadiarc22**_

_**Ermia**_

_**Graceful-Evil-Angel **_

_**Wildwolf178**_

_**Konaahcullen**_

_**Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan**_

_**Patts**_

_**Vale55**_

_**Ari Malfoy Cullen**_

_**Chapi28**_

_**Jackey Cullen RA**_

_**Amnazareth**_

_**Tamynna**_

_**Gaby de cullen**_

_**Jenesmee Pattinson Salvatore**_

**Vampire-'Bad Girl'**

**Nalu**

**Mjmy22**

**Lou Malfoy**

**Kriss27**

**Camila cullen hale**

**Bellrose96**

**Kimberlymbc**

**Allexxthepathinson**

**Roxy0cullen**

**_Por su apoyo, sus reviews y/o agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas!!!_**

**_Tambien gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!!!_**

**_Este fic no seria nada sin ustedes..._**

**_Me encanta que esta lista cada vez se haga mas larga!!! _**

* * *

**_Este capi es para YOLABERTAY por haber dejado el primer review en el pasado._**

* * *

Bella Pov

Piensas como será. Le das vueltas una y otra vez, alterando el escenario un poco en cada ocasión, pero en el fondo no crees que te vaya a pasar nunca, porque siempre es a otro a quien le sucede, no a ti. ¿Cómo saber si no es más que una fantasía o un sueño absurdo y fantástico, un delirio de tu mente? No hay ensayos generales en la vida y aun menos en el amor. De eso si que tenía la certeza. *

Llevábamos alrededor de 20 minutos, solo mirándonos, pero nunca directo a los ojos. Mi mirada vagaba por todo la habitación, y en algunas ocasiones en el, sin que él lo notara. No soportaría mirarlo a los ojos, mientras me decía mentiras.

-Bella- murmuro, rompiendo el silencio.- No te voy a mentir, porque no te mereces que te haga eso.

Era lo menos que el podía hacer, así que no lo tomaría como un favor. Espere a que volviera a tomar la palabra.

-Lo que viste, no fue intencional. Al menos no de mi parte y no voy a culpar a Tanya, porque para un beso, por mas casto que sea, se necesitan dos.- creo que hasta aquí vamos bien, y me alegraba que mis ojos estuvieran haciendo un estupendo trabajo reteniendo las lagrimas.- Y creo que te mereces todo el respeto del mundo y la oportunidad de elegir, lo que tu consideres mejor para ti.- lo que él estaba a punto de decir le estaba costando trabajo y parecía que le acarreaba dolor, el mismo que a mí me iba a lastimar al escuchar sus palabras.- Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Estoy seguro de que te amo, pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Tanya, así que, no quiero lastimarte con mis dudas, y siempre eh sido malo eligiendo, por eso es que tú debes elegir.

Me obligue a no caer, y ponerme en posición fetal. No podía dejar que me viera caer, yo era fuerte, o eso me gustaba pensar. Pero sentí, como si me hubieran perforado un enorme hueco en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y el médico se hubiera olvidado de cerrar la herida. Sentía como si mi pecho se empezara separar, tal y como las piezas de un rompecabezas al caer contra el piso. Yo era ese rompecabezas y las piezas eran mis sueños y esperanzas siendo destrozadas.

-Yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero…- su voz aterciopelada se desvaneció en el aire.

No sé porque me deje creer que los cuentos de hadas existían, o que los deseos que le pides a las estrellas se hacen realidad. Pero ahora sabía que había confundido mis sentimientos con la realidad, porque me gustaba lo que veía, y ahora tenía que fingir que nada de eso me importaba y seguir con mi camino. Aunque me doliera.

-Es tan difícil de decir,- comencé a hablar- pero tengo que elegir lo que es mejor para mí, como habías dicho y tengo que ir por mi propio camino, para volver a ser quien era antes. Tú estarás bien.

-¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros?- me pregunto con dolor. Era un buen mentiroso.

-¿Qué hay acerca de la confianza que ya no hay?- tuve que preguntarle yo también, aunque sintiera que me hundía en el vacío.

-Tú sabes que nunca fue mi intención herirte.- ¿Que esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué ignorara lo que me acababa de decir, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tanya?

- Yo tengo que seguir a mi manera, y tratar de olvidar que algún día, te ame- eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba en mis planes quedarme estancada, y para evitar eso había un largo camino por delante.

-No quiero que te vayas, no completamente- el estaba tratando de entender en vano, ya que ni yo misma me entendía.- ¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos?

Tendría que seguir viéndolo. Alice era mi mejor amiga y si quería seguir viéndola, quizá sería bueno que tuviera una buena relación con su hermano. Porque a partir de ahora, eso es lo que sería él. El hermano de mi mejor amiga.

-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo. Pero no ahora.- separe mi espalda de la pared, que me había servido de apoyo, y me dirigí a la habitación de junto. Donde sabía que estarían mis amigos.

-Oh, hola Bella. Estábamos a punto de ir por ustedes para ir al partido.- me dijo Alice al verme entrar.

Jasper la observaba con tanto amor. Amor que ahora yo no tenía. Y no podía soportar ver.

-Pues entonces, ya vámonos.- me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos caminando hacia el estadio. Sabía que los chicos venían detrás de nosotras, y trate de ignorarlos. Sin mucho éxito.

Alice no dijo nada, durante el camino y yo se lo agradecía. Estaba demasiado vivo en mi mente y aun no era momento para hablarlo.

Entramos a los vestidores y les di una lastimera sonrisa a Kate y a Rosalie. Algunas de las chicas seguían arreglándose, y Alice me limpio el delineador que se me había corrido, a causa de las lágrimas. Lágrimas de las que no me había percatado. Me daban palabras de apoyo, como si supieran lo que había pasado. Rose se separo de mi y empezó a reunir a las demás, para dar las palabras de ánimo, antes de empezar el partido. Ya era la hora.

-Creo que me lastime el tobillo- me queje, cuando íbamos a salir.

Había olvidado, que me lo había torcido ante mi precario intento de escapar de Edward.

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Rosalie sin ocultar el pánico que empezaba a reinar en ella. Todo sería un desastre, si yo no participaba.

-Puedo soportarlo- les dije, retomando mi camino.

-No importa si no ganamos, lo que importa es que estés bien-me recordó Rosalie. Pero yo estaba consciente que éramos un equipo, y que necesitaban de mi. Y yo no iba a defraudarlas.

-Estoy bien- le conteste, y luego de una intensa mirada para que le dijera la verdad, que no funciono, salimos al campo.

Todos los equipos que habían sido eliminados estaban en las gradas, animándonos o deseando que muriéramos, por haberlos echado del campeonato. Entre la multitud, se encontraban unos chicos, con un letrero algo inusual.

-Que ánimos- dijo sarcásticamente Ángela.

-Solo son malos perdedores- la corrigió Alice al localizar el letrero, que recitaba:

_PUDRETE ARIZONA, JUNTO CON TUS MALOS BRONCEADOS._

-Yo ni siquiera estoy bronceada- se quejo Anna. Una chica que estaba más blanca que el papel. Y la verdad es que ninguna lo estaba, excepto Jessica, pero el de ella era falso.

-Ok, olvídense de ellos.- nos reunió Rosalie en un círculo, tal y como los chicos cuando decidían sus jugadas.- Recuerden que estamos aquí para ganar, y solo para eso. Detesto los segundos lugares, significan que hay alguien mejor que tu. Y nosotros somos los mejores.

Rompimos el círculo al escuchar el silbatazo. Aquí es cuando se decidía todo, iniciamos con las rutinas, ignorando los esfuerzos de algunos para distraernos. Al parecer el dolor de mi corazón, se presentaba en dolor físico con mi tobillo, me esforcé al máximo para olvidarlo, sin embargo, el dolor era demasiado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dolía tanto? – me regaño Rosalie en el descanso.

-¿Soy tan mala actriz?- le conteste con otra pregunta, pero afirmando sus sospechas.

-Eres una pésima actriz- me contesto Kate con falso reproche, sobando mi tobillo; ignorando mis muecas de dolor.

-Incluso yo lo note- concordó Alice, que durante el mayor tiempo de las rutinas se la pasaba en el aire.

-No es para tanto, solo faltan 15 minutos para que termine el partido y luego podremos ir a la enfermería.-las trate de tranquilizar sin éxito.

El silbato volvió a sonar, marcando el final del descanso. Regresamos al campo e iniciamos con las nuevas rutina. Sabía que Tanya estaba animando en su equipo, en el otro extremo del campo, y que probablemente Edward la estaba viendo y antes del partido le había deseado suerte. Gracias a él yo había sido feliz, así que no lo podía odiar. El había estado ahí para mi, al igual que yo para él, y aunque fuera egoísta, de cierta manera me alegraba que después de mañana el no volvería a ver a Tanya.

Faltaban 4 minutos, el tiempo exacto para una jugada más, y los equipos estaban empatados. Típico en los campeonatos. Solo esperaba que el típico pase ganador fuera de nuestro equipo. Un juez nos había ido a decir, que la competencia había terminado y que disfrutáramos de los últimos minutos del partido. Y nosotras con gusto aceptamos.

Estaba segura de que nuestros gritos se escuchaban hasta China, y más los de Alice, con sus gritos agudos en extremo. El último punto fue anotado, y literalmente quede sorda con el grito que dio Rosalie. El partido había terminado, y el punto ganador lo había hecho Jasper, gracias a un pase que le había hecho Emmett, mientras Edward y Zac tacleaban a los jugadores como si no hubiera mañana. Todas salimos disparadas a felicitar a los demás, pero me quede parada a mitad de camino al recordar que ya no podía colgarme del cuello de nadie, hasta que Zac llego a abrazarme. Kate se había acordado de mí, y en vez de ir tras de Zac, fue tras Edward, para que ninguno de los dos se quedara sin abrazo. Tenía a unos amigos fantásticos.

-Todo saldrá bien.- me reconforto Zac, pasando su mano por mi espalda.- Todavía nos tienes a nosotros.

Intercambie abrazos con todos, excepto con el innombrable.

Los resultados de que equipo de animadoras había ganado, al igual que quienes habían ganado la beca se darían mañana en la ceremonia que marcaba el fin del campeonato, para darle más emoción, o para darme tiempo de pensar como suicidarme si no ganábamos.

Edward Pov

En la noche el entrenador no nos había permitido ir a celebrar, así que nos habíamos ido a dormir temprano. Ninguno de los ocho le animaba retomar nuestro juego de botella, como en nuestro primer partido. Me levante y me arregle para irme a la ceremonia, al entrar a la sala note que los demás seguían dormidos, y me puse a limpiar los pedazos del jarrón que me había lanzado Emmett, cuando les dije que Bella y yo habíamos terminado. Parecía mas hermano de Bella que mío, pero el siempre había sido sobreprotector con las chicas y esta vez yo me había pasado de cabron.

-Espero que no lo noten, hasta que nos hallamos ido- escuche decir a Jasper detrás de mí. Él era el único que no se había molestado conmigo.

-Un jarrón más, un jarrón menos.- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Fuiste un patán al terminar con Bella?- me dijo, agachándose para que quedáramos de frente.

-Técnicamente ella fue la que termino conmigo.- le informe, poniéndome de pie y tirando los pedazos en el cesto.- ¿Por qué?

-Solo quería saber, si iba a necesitar mantener a Alice lejos de ti.- me lleva las manos a la cabeza, al recordar a la enana, si Emmett se había puesto así, no me quería imaginar a la temperamental de la familia.

-Alice- murmure entre dientes, sin poder ocultar la nota de pánico en mi voz.

-Yeah, Alice – Emmett me arremedo en su camino hacia el baño.

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que dure molesto?- reflexiono Zac, saliendo de su dormitorio.

-Lo suficiente hasta que le encuentre unos panecillos-le conteste con una sonrisa que el me regreso. Haciéndome saber que ya no estaba molesto.

-Perdón por juzgarte anoche- se disculpo, golpeándome en la espalda.

-Me lo tenía merecido- hice un mohín, sin tratar de ocultar cuanto me dolía el tema.

Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos, nos fuimos a la cafetería donde tardamos más que en cualquier otro lado.

-¿Un panecillo?- le pregunte a Emmett, extendiéndoselo. Él lo tomo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de disculparse por haberme lanzado el jarrón, volví a hablar- Los hermanos son hermanos, aunque peleen. –el también me dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda, pero el doble de doloroso que el de Zac.

-¿Cuándo nos presentas a Tanya?-me pregunte, comiendo su panecillo.

-Ya la conocen- se lo recordé, ¿Tenía tan mala memoria?

-Pero no como tu novia- me contesto como si el olvidadizo fuero yo.

-Ella no es mi novia.-le dije.

-¿Por qué no han llegado las chicas? Ya se nos hizo tarde para la ceremonia.-anuncio Zac, para acabar con el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Dijeron que nos veían allá. Iban a pasar a la enfermería.- nos informo Jasper.

-50 a que Bella se torció el tobillo- aposto Emmett, esperando a que alguien le siguiera el juego.

-100 a que le ponen escayola- le contesto Jasper. Siempre eran ellos dos.

-¿Por qué siempre de mandan los sms a ti?- se quejo Zac. –Tú siempre sabes donde están.

-Se le dice tener una novia que se acuerda de ti- le molesto Jasper.

Nos fuimos de la cafetería y caminamos hacia el gimnasio, donde seria la ceremonia, y apartamos lugares para las chicas. Me dolía no poder sentarme junto a Bella, pero solo se lo haría más difícil. Al terminar la ceremonia, regresaríamos a casa. Trate de buscar a Tanya con la mirada, por el gimnasio, sin ningún resultado.

-Tal vez tengan preparado una rutina, como despedida- comento Jasper, al percatarse de mis bruscos giros de cabeza.

-Solo, me gustaría despedirme- le pare a sus cavilaciones. ¿Qué esperaban todos? ¿Una relación por teléfono y visitas una vez al mes? Claro que no, ambos nos merecíamos una mejor relación que esa, además de que no estaba listo para una.

-¡Demonios!- se lamento Emmett al ver como Jasper y Zac ayudaban a una Bella con el pie en una escayola (O enyesada como le quieran decir.) Me dolió no poder ser yo quien la ayudara a caminar.

-Si te cargáramos seria más sencillo- le dijo Zac, colocándola en el asiento.

-Quiero mantener conmigo la poca dignidad que me queda.- le contesto, testaruda como siempre.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Jasper para despistar, como Emmett le ponía 100 en su mano, que mantenía en la espalda. Por lo menos eran buenos perdedores, a veces.

-Ayer me torcí el pie, antes del partido y luego de hacer las rutinas me provoque una fisura. Tendré que usar la escayola por lo menos un mes.- Bella, miraba con odio su tobillo y luego subió la cabeza para voltear a ver a Jasper.- No hables de mí como si no estuviera.

-Quiero un helado- soltó Alice, al localizar el carrito de dulces.

-Vamos a buscarte un helado- le ofreció Jasper su mano, hablándole dulcemente. En ocasiones la manera en que se complementaban los volvía algo empalagosos. O quizá yo era el amargado.

Nos quedamos en un silencio lleno de tención, Kate y Zac miraban a los demás sin dejar de cuchichear unos asientos mas adelante, pero Rose, Emmett, Bella y yo mirábamos en una dirección distinta cada uno. Al parecer no sabíamos cómo llevar la situación.

-Yo voy al baño- anuncio Emmett, dándose la vuelta para zafarse de esta situación. Pero Rosalie no dejaría que se fuera así de sencillo, porque le encajo su perfecta manicura francesa en el brazo, obligándolo a darnos la cara y le mascullo algo al oído que provoco que el mastodonte de Emmett se pusiera blanco.- Creo que me puedo aguantar. No era tan urgente de todas maneras.

-_Hola chicos_ - nos saludo una voz chillona, hablando en español.- _Felicidades por ganar._

_-Hola María-_la saludo Rosalie, con su casi perfecto español. El acento no se le daba tan bien como a Jasper. –_ Jasper está en el puesto de helados._

-Oh, mmm… ahorita voy a felicitarlo a él también- al perecer Rose había arruinado su "accidental" encuentro con Jasper, y de paso su intento de creerse la bilingüe.- Ooh, pobre Bella, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Un pequeño accidente- Bella lucia como si quisiera provocarle, también un _accidente_ a María.- Nada grave.

-Bueno, pues muchas felicidades- nos dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándonos a Emmett y a mí la marca de su labial- _Adiosito._

-¡Puaaj! Voy a quedar marcado de por vida- se quejo Emmett, tratando de limpiar con su mano la marca roja del beso de María.- ¿Qué jodidos significa _adiosito?_

-Ni idea, habrá que preguntarle a Kate, cuando salga de su burbuja de miel.-murmuro Rose limpiándole la mejilla a Emmett con una toallita húmeda, y de paso también a mí. ¿De dónde la había sacado?

-¿Logramos salvarnos de la besucona?-llego Alice riéndose.

-Cada tipo de camino aquí, tiene unos labios rojos marcados en su mejilla.-Dijo Jasper explicando el sobrenombre que le habían hecho a María- Y cada uno de ellos, tratando de limpiarse la marca de María.

-¿Qué jodidos es _adiosito?_-repitió Bella la pregunta de Emmett. Tal vez estaba tratando de recordar que significaba y por eso había estado tan callada.

-Algo así como un diminutivo de _Adiós_- le explico Jasper- Creo que casi todo lo que termina en _ito_, es un diminutivo.

-Basta de escuela- les reclamo Emmett- Ya van a dar los resultados.

Por primera vez, Emmett tenía razón. Apenas no cayó, el director empezó con la ceremonia; dio el típico agradecimiento y luego las animadoras del colegio presentaron una rutina como despedida. Pude ver a Tanya y la identifique como la capitana, habían amarrado su cabello en dos coletas haciéndola lucir adorable, pero no tanto como el sonrojo en las majillas de Bella.

Una rutina y varios aplausos después, anunciaron como ganadores a los equipos de football y animadores de Arizona. Los gritos de todos me habían dejado aturdido. Emmett y Rosalie, como respectivos capitanes habían pasado al frente a recibir los premios, y el director les indico que se quedaran ahí.

-Ahora, se darán los nombres de los ganadores de las becas para ir a la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York.- esto era lo que todos estábamos esperando- Debido a la entrega demostrada, al trabajo en equipo, a la constancia, y a la buena competencia, el comité decidió aumentar el número de becas que se otorgaran de 10 becas, al doble. Quiero decir que serán 20 participantes durante el torneo ganadores de la beca. Se les dio prioridad a los integrantes de los equipos ganadores, y luego a los que mejores aptitudes demostraron.- Eso nos daba prioridad para ganar las becas y ya las teníamos prácticamente en el bolsillo.- También se les informa que debido a que son becas deportivas, deberán permanecer en algún equipo deportivo durante la universidad.

Emmett ya se había cansado de las habladurías del director, y parecía como si quisiese darle con el premio, que tenía en las manos, en la cabeza y tirarle el peluquín. Suerte que Rosalie estaba a su lado para controlarlo.

-Los ganadores de beca del equipo de Arizona son: Chenney Ronald Benjamín- Emmett estallo en risas al escuchar el nombre completo de Ben, el novio de Ángela, y Rose si pudo disfrutar del placer de golpearlo con el trofeo en la cabeza, provocando que se callara y que el público estallara en risas.- vaya, al parecer tenemos un cuarteto de hermanos, Cullen Mary Alice, Cullen Edward Anthony, Cullen Emmett, y Cullen Zachary- Jasper cargo a Alice, dándole un apasionado beso, Zac y yo recibimos las felicitaciones de los demás, incluido un felicidades por parte de Bella. Espere a que Jasper soltara a Allí, y juntos caminamos al frente, a recibir el documento que lo hacía real. Emmett tenía la cara lleno de marcas de besos, que le había dado Rosalie. El director había pedido que los ganadores nos quedáramos al frente y así lo hicimos.- Alexx Molpe, y vaya otro trió de hermanos, Hale Jasper, Hale Katherine Luna, y Hale Rosalie Lillian- al escuchar los apellidos y al ver a Rose y a Kate desfilar hacia el estrado, muchos las reconocieron y empezaron a gritar, algunos cosas no tan decentes, hasta que el director les llamo la atención.

-Eso sí es llamar la atención- les dije a las chicas cuando se pusieron a mi lado.

-No molestes- me golpeo el hombro Kate o debería de decir Luna. Nosotros siendo sus mejores amigos y sin conocer su segundo nombre. ¿Me pregunto si Zac ya lo sabía?

-Continuemos, Swan Marie Isabella- Emmett fue el que reacciono más rápido y subió corriendo las escaleras, la tomo en brazos y antes de que Bella pudiera replicar ya estaba recibiendo la beca.- y por ultimo Webber Ángela. Ahora de las otras escuelas: del equipo de Texas, Graceful Ermia, Amnazareth María- Bueno, no todo es perfecto pero ¿María?- y Yolabertay Nelly, del equipo de Dakota del norte, Kona Esperanza, del equipo de California, Jenn Nadia, el estado de Georgia, Lou Laura, y Camila Roxy, y del estado de Kansas, Estela Chapí y Gabriela Tamynna. Felicidades.

Que nombres más raros, pero aquí lo importante era que iría a una de las mejores universidades, con mis hermanos y mejores amigos.

* * *

*Fragmento de Ghostgirl, muy buen libro. Lástima que la segunda parte sale hasta el 21 de octubre.

Si reconocieron su nombre, Nick o parte de su Nick en los "ganadores de las becas" NO es mera COINCIDENCIA, es una manera de agradecerles por todo su apoyo, sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!!! Ya solo nos queda el epilogo y me encantaría que pudiéramos llegar a los 100 reviews y yo se que podemos.

MuChas Gracias por todo su apoyo!!

**¿¿¿REVIEW??? (**Entre mas dejen mas rápido subiré la secuela)


	24. Epilogo

Epilogo

Tenía que encontrar esas malditas llaves. Si Emmett se enterara que no tengo la menor idea de donde están se molestaría. Se supone que deberían de estar en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, para protegerlas de la mente maquiavélica de Alice. Pero no había rastro de ellas. Volví a buscar debajo de la cama. Levante la cabeza y mire a mi alrededor, pensando en donde podrían estar. Mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, luego de mi exhaustiva búsqueda. Recorrí mi cuarto a rastras, en busca de esas malditas llaves, otra vez.

-¿Qué buscas?- se apareció Kate, en la puerta. Repitiendo la misma pregunta que había hecho hacia una hora antes.- Yo podría ayudarte.

Kate se había mudado a nuestra casa, luego de que en el verano los chicos partieran a la universidad. Ahora yo vivía en una casa con dos mujeres de mi misma edad, mientras que Rosalie estaba sola, rodeada de testosterona.

-Yo puedo solo.- Repetí mi respuesta de hace una hora.

-Eres un hombre muerto y testarudo.- cerró la puerta y escuche sus tacones resonando en las escaleras.

¿Hombre muerto? ¿Por qué debería de saber ella que yo tenía las llaves del Jeep de Emmett, y que eso era lo que había perdido? A menos que…

-¡Katherine!- Grite, bajando las escaleras.

Entre a la cocina y me encontré con las dos morenas tomando un vaso de jugo, cada una.

-Creímos que tu podías solo.- se burlo Alice, al verme entrar.

-No es gracioso. Denme las llaves.- Seguían con su cara de póker, bebiendo jugo.- Ya sufrí demasiado. Y aun tengo que ordenar mi cuarto.

El timbre sonó y Alice salió corriendo a abrir la puerta; Ya consiente de quienes eran. Yo solo deseaba que se rompiera una pierna en el recorrido. Está bien, solo que se torciera algo; no quería tener que cargarla a la mitad de la noche, para llevarla al baño.

-Eres un llorón, amargado y testarudo.- Me dijo Kate sonriéndome, poniendo las llaves en mi mano y caminando hacia la entrada.

La seguí de cerca y al llegar a la sala, nos encontramos con Bella cerrando la puerta y a Alice enfurruñada en el sofá.

-Al parecer no soy la visita que ella esperaba.- Nos explico Bella.- Hola Kate. Hola Edward

-Hola Bella.- la salude de vuelta.

Luego de que regresáramos de Chicago, todo había continuado igual. Ignorando los momentos incómodos que aparecían al estar Bella y yo en una sola habitación. Con el tiempo se hicieron menos palpables. Justo a tiempo para que Emmett, Jasper, Zac y Rosalie se fueran a Nueva York, Bella y yo habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad, casi completamente.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- se quejo Alice.

Esme y Carlisle habían ido a recoger a los chicos al aeropuerto, pues venían de visita el fin de semana, para celebrar el 14 de febrero. Al momento de que llegaran nos íbamos a ir de día de campo, para celebrarlo.

-La tardanza, alimenta la emoción.- trato de tranquilizarla Kate.

-O las ganas de estrangular a alguien.- pero Alice seguía enfurruña.

Los chicos también habían venido para navidad, y ahí fue cuando Kate y Zac decidieron perder su noviazgo, para mantener su amistad. Pues su relación estaba muy deteriorada por la distancia. Pero ambos permanecían lejos de las citas. En cambio Jasper y Alice seguían igual de felices que siempre. Aunque eso significara los altos costos de recibos telefónicos que tenían que pagar mis papás. Rosalie había optado por cursar dos carreras, al no tener a sus mejores amigas y a su hermana con ella. Pero no por eso, ella y Emmett perdían sus costumbres para demostrarse su amor en cualquier lugar. O eso me había dicho Zac.

Afuera se escucho el sonido de un carro, y ahí fue cuando vi salir corriendo a las tres chicas que lograban que no me volviera un antisocial. La esperanza de que solo faltaban 3 meses para irnos a Nueva York, hacían que no me volviera un maldito afeminado con tanta salida, al centro comercial.

Camine fuera de la casa. Alice estaba colgada del cuello de Jasper, quien no paraba de sonreír, -al parecer dejarían los besos para después, por respeto a Carlisle- Kate fue a abrazar a Zac, luego de abrazar a Rosalie y a Emmett. Quizá, no quería lucir tan obvia y desesperada. Emmett abrazaba a Bella.

-Vamos. Sé que tu también me quieres- menciono Rosalie con un tono meloso, acercándose a mí, con los brazos extendidos. Solo reí, para luego abrazarla. Definitivamente si había extrañado su franqueza, altivez, y tenacidad.

Luego de la repartición de abrazos, entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala. Esme y Carlisle les prepararían algo de desayunar. Bueno en realidad Carlisle, solo iba a acompañarla. Alice se sentó en el regazo de Jasper, y apenas Carlisle y Esme desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, se empezaron a besar

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto Kate. Intentando distraer nuestra atención de los dos tortolos.

-La facultad de enfermería está plagada de zorras.- sentencio Rosalie, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto Bella.

-Algunas son de sexo dudoso.- comento dando a entender, que lo sabía por experiencia propia. Lo cual hizo que Emmett murmura algo sobre _caliente, _y que recibiera un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rosalie. Extrañaba mucho a ese par.

-¿Creen que por eso María allá decidido estudiar ahí?- se burlo Zac. Pero el nombre no había pasado desapercibido para Alice, quien se separo de golpe de Jasper.

Al enterarse que Jasper estudiaría en Columbia, María había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder conseguir una beca para estudiar ahí. Y lo había logrado. Pero nadie se lo había dicho a Alice a petición de Jasper, para ahorrarse un drama. Como el que estaba a punto de desatarse.

-¿¡Que María, que!?- su chillido fue tan agudo que todos nos cubrimos los oídos.

Esme se asomo para ver que había pasado, pero luego de que la tranquilizáramos diciéndole que no era nada, regreso a la cocina.

-Al parecer María gano una beca por su cuenta, para estudiar en nuestra misma universidad.- le aclaro Rosalie. Manteniendo la farsa de que solo los universitarios lo sabían, para dejarnos a nosotros fuera del pleito.-Y consiguió una para estudiar medicina. Bueno en realidad, enfermería.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho?- pregunto Alice, aun en una nota demasiado aguda. Miraba a Jasper esperando una respuesta.

-No le dimos importancia.- trato de salirse por lo fácil. Pero Alice, no tenía un pelo de tonta y lo siguió mirando interrogante.- Queríamos ahorrarnos este drama.-confeso, sin poder aguantar por más tiempo la mirada de Alice.

-¿Quiénes lo sabían?- pregunto, no muy convencida de la respuesta. Emmett, Rosalie, Zac, y Jasper levantaron la mano. Pero Bella nunca había sido buena para mentir, y Alice lo noto. La enana carraspeo, con su mirada sobre Bella; quien no pudo más y levanto la mano. Sin más remedio Kate y yo la imitamos.- ¿Por qué era la única que no lo sabía?

-Por que eres la única que está enamorada de Jasper.- explico Kate, lo que ya era obvio. _Y María._ Tosió Emmett, ganándose otra colleja de Rosalie.

-Además, ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de cuidar a Jasper. Siempre se la pasaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, hablando contigo.- le infundió confianza Rosalie.- Pero siempre estuve pendiente de María, por si las moscas.

-De acuerdo. No hare mas drama.- levanto Alice las manos, a manera de rendición.- Pero ya no quiero mas secretos.

Mientras los chicos y Rosalie desayunaban, estuvimos platicando de diferentes cosas. Como por ejemplo, las carreras universitarias y los equipos con lo que contaba la universidad. El próximo año, Emmett trataría de ser nombrado capitán del equipo, ya con los cuatro juntos de nuevo. Pero las chicas estaban buscando otros equipos, pues no estaban muy convencidas de querer seguir siendo porristas.

Algo de comida, bromas, y burlas después ya estábamos listos para el día de campo.

-¿Por qué no están listos?-les pregunto Emmett, a nuestros padres al verlos sentados viendo una película. Se supone que era un día de campo familiar.

-Porque ustedes festejaran la amistad y nosotros el amor.- Carlisle se acerco y le dio un empalagoso beso a Esme.

-Esto me causara secuelas.- se quejo Alice saliendo de la casa, sin despedirse. Emmett la imito y salió de la casa, murmurando algo sobre sus ojos y secuelas mentales. Dudo que supiera que eran las secuelas mentales, o después de todo la universidad si le estaba ayudando.

Kate, Zac, Alice, y Jasper irían en el porsche de la enana, y los demás en el jeep de Emmett. Jasper iba conduciendo el porsche y Emmett el jeep, así que en menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos en un gran terreno que pertenecía a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper. Eran unas enormes praderas, pero que apenas empezaban a florecer debido al próximo término del invierno.

Aparcamos cerca de un enorme roble, del que colgaba un neumático a manera de columpio.

-Es un lugar hermoso.-exclamo Alice al bajarse del asiento del copiloto.

-Se supone que se iba a construir otra casa aquí.- Empezó a hablar Jasper.- Pero luego de que hiciéramos un par de trampas Rosalie y yo, logramos que la orden nunca llegara a la constructora.

Rosalie y Jasper chocaron palmas.

Bella y Kate empezaron a sacar la comida y a acomodarla sobre una manta de estampado escoses, a la sombra del gran roble. Emmett de vez en vez iba a picar algo de comida, para luego regresar al juego de americano que estaba teniendo lugar. Alice y Rosalie tenían más fuerza de la que aparentaban.

Luego de un rato de jugar, y de que Bella se torciera un tobillo nos fuimos a sentar para empezar a comer algo. Jasper y Alice estaban jugando con el neumático que colgaba de una de las gruesas ramas del árbol.

-Deberías dormir más Rosalie, porque luces terrible.-le molesto Zac.

-Lo dices porque tu no llevas dos carreras, la capitanía de un equipo y aparte vida social.-le contesto con su acostumbrada altivez.-Porque si no créeme que tu lucirías con un zombi O peor.

-De eso no cabe duda.- dijo Kate. Esas dos siempre se apoyaban entre sí.

-¿Ya seguro de que quieres estudiar medicina Edward?-me pregunto Bella.

Unos meses atrás esa pregunta directa nos hubiera costado un silencio general bastante molesto. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Bella ya no era la misma, ya no era la timidez ni la reservación en persona como antes lo era. Y estoy seguro de que yo tampoco era el mismo de hace un año. Nadie lo era. La relación de Rosalie y Emmett había cambiado; se había vuelto más seria y ahora no solo era atracción física. Kate y Zac habían durado menos de lo que teníamos previsto. Y Jasper y Alice se habían logrado quitarse el letrero de "amor de adolescentes" y las personas los empezaban a tomar en serio.

Todos habíamos cambiado y yo solo deseaba que todo fuera para bien y que nuestras nuevas diferencias no nos fueran a separar, en esta nueva etapa a la que íbamos a pertenecer.

Recogimos y regresamos a la casa porque Esme y Carlisle nos habían hablado porque tenían que platicar con nosotros, no estaba muy seguro sobre qué pero había escuchado los murmullos de Carlisle sobre tener que ir arreglando la mudanza.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude apreciar la cercanía de la hora del crepúsculo que abriría paso a la luna nueva que habría esta noche.

**¡¡¡Hola chicas... y chicos tambien!!!**

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto y dejarlos abandonados. Pero ya regrese y prometo ponerme al corriente con mi otra historia y la traduccion. Por que estoy muuuuuy atrasada. ¿A cual quieren que le ponga mas prioridad? Ustedes escogen.**

**Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capi de esta historia, me pone enormemente feliz que hayamos llegado a mas de 100 reviews y no saben como de los , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. Y espero seguir recibiendolo en la secuela. No estoy segura cuando la vaya a empezar a subir, pero si quieren pueden ponerme en alerta de autor para no perdersela cuando la empize a subir, pero solo si quieren.**

**Por cierto ustedes van a escoger que carrera quieren que curse cada personaje en la secuela, (que es sobre su vida en la uni) recuerden que para Edward esta medicina (pero igual la pueden escoger ustedes) y que para Rose tienen que mandar doble opcion por que ella esta cursando dos carreras ESPERO SUS ELECCIONES. (Si no me puedo decidir por una en algun personje tal vez ponga una poll en mi profile.)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN UN REVIEW AUNQUE SOLO SEA PARA PEDIR QUE NO ME TARDE CON LA SECUELA HAHA.**

**¿¿¿REVIEW??? (El ultimo con este fic)**


	25. Nota de la autora Secuela

Mis queridas lectoras:

¡ACABO DE SUBIR EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SECUELA!

Por fin pude convencer a mi musa de regresar, fue algo difícil y me llevo algo de tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso.

Tengo planeado actualizar un capi por semana (Hare todo lo posible para no fallarles).

El próximo capi lo subiría el fin de semana que viene, pero dependiendo de la aceptación quizás podría actualizar antes.

Espero que la espera no les allá quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo, no era mi intención haber tardado tanto.

Me encantaría leer sus reviews en el primer capi de la secuela, ojala y pueda hacerlo.

Bye!


End file.
